Omegan Bar
by Alaska McCormick
Summary: A solar storm sixty years ago caused the human DNA to mutate. The old genetic structure of pack hirarchies and Mating, Alphas and Omegas came back to life. The Story starts with Simmons working at a bar in Blood Gulch after getting kicked out by his dad almost two years ago (Because he was gay AND an Omega). And his heat cycle kicked in too early this time. Fucking great!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on! I know ya gonna like it!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Aw, come on!"

"I would if you would stop dragging me behind you like I'm some kind of chick, Tucker."

"Bow chicka bow-"

"Don't. Just… don't." Grif groaned and slumped down on a chair at the bar. The music was slightly louder than normal, but not blaring loud that you wouldn't understand a word.

They were at the Omegan Bar after a hard day's work. Working at a road making company in the middle of the fucking Texan desert, every day was hard day's work. At least Grif earned good money. Making sure, Kai and he had a roof over their heads, a full refrigerator and Kai would be able to, at least, finish high school unlike Grif. He had left college in the second year because their mother abandoned them, making him responsible for Kai. Including finding a work.

Ordering a beer from an older man, Tucker called him North so he was the owner of the bar, Grif decided to kill the beer and go home afterwards. He just wanted to crash on the sofa, maybe having a shower before doing so. A lanky figure with flaming red hair put down the beer in front of Grif, then Tuckers coke with vodka.

Somehow, Grifs eyes got averted to the young man like a magnet. He had flashing green eyes, flaming red hair (making his eyes flashing even more) and more freckles than space on his face. At least it looked like that for Grif. Before he could say something, the figure was gone, going to serve the ordered drinks to one of the tables in the back of the club, behind the dance floor, Grifs glances trailing with him.

Simmons didn't really know why this all happened. Okay, that wasn't true, he knew, but his brain stubbornly refused to accept this fact. To tell it from the beginning, he would have to go sixty years back in time. He hadn't even been born then. A massive solar storm hit the earth almost exactly sixty years ago. The magnetic field underwent a polarity change, leaving the earth open and vulnerable.

Luckily, nothing bigger happened. Some transformers got destroyed and that was it. At least the scientist thought so. Some years later, when the next generation, born after the storm, was old enough, things suddenly got strange. First, the scientists didn't have an explanation for the strange behavior. When they finally had, people first thought they were joking.

Due to the solar storm, the genetic code for pack hierarchies and mating got activated! Meaning: The kids born after the solar storm got divided into two classes of the pack. Alphas and Omegas.

Omegas could get impregnated and Alphas were able to impregnate. The external sex didn't matter in this fact. Strangely enough, it was now possible that a female Alpha could impregnate a bitch male (common word for Omega males).

The sexualities like Hetero, Homo, Pan, Bi, etc. lost a lot of their initial weight for the fate of a person. Earlier, homosexual partners couldn't have a baby unless adopting one or having a host mother. Now, it was actually physically possible to conceive a child. After the first mal pregnancies, the medicine adapted pretty fast to assist and help the bitch males during pregnancy and giving birth to the kid (What meant an abdominal cut).

Since this happened, the world changed rudimentary, causing the people to go back to more archaic structures. In some cultures, Omegas had gotten fair game, or at least have a lower status than Alphas.

Anyway. All this information influenced Simmons life since birth. When he was about sixteen, he had his coming-out more accidentally as his dad found some _magazines_ in his room. Magazines for girls. With men in it. He was sure about that ever since. Girls didn't interest him the slightest. His mom died years ago, he couldn't expect help from her anyway. She had been a fucking apple-polisher. Fucking devote behavior of Omegas. His dad, well, he hated him from this day on. Saying that at least he could get a bitch male and have some kids. Great.

During the next years, it got worse.

His dad hated him more every day, and Simmons began to struggle with himself. He always had low self-esteem and confidence, his father not really making it better.

Just the day he had finished high school and was about to start at the college, he suddenly got high fever. When his dad came home in the evening, he made Simmons get up, pack his stuff and leave his house. The fever and the stink (as his dad called it) were typical for an Omega. He didn't want a fucking fagott omega-son at home.

He even went that far and called the College, making sure his son wouldn't attempt the school. Because he wouldn't pay for such a monstrosity of son.

That was the day when he traveled from Northern Minnesota southwards. Until he stranded here in Blood Gulch. Nobody wanted an Omega working for them. Because it would only cause the Alphas go crazy. Even more when they were in a heat.

Luckily, Simmons had though on taking the suppressor with him. Without it, he wouldn't have arrived at Blood Gulch in one piece. However. As he arrived there, he strolled lost through the places until he saw the 'help wanted' sign in the window of this club. The sign made very clear that the help must be an Omega. It was like a lucky pull.

That was the day when he met North and this guy turned out to be his live saver. He gave him a job here, helped him finding a college in the close proximity to continue the studies he wanted to and even organized a little apartment for him.

Two years passed since Simmons stranded here and became a waiter and college student in astrophysics.

Putting down a bottle of beer in front of a tan skinned young man (around his age) and a coke-vodka in front of his dark skinned companion, he soon left to bring the drinks North mixed to the other side of the small dance floor to a group of four Alphas. He didn't like them. They were loud and treated the Omegas as if they were fair game.

Just as he put down the drinks, one of the Alphas grabbed his arm forcefully, pulling him down to make him sit on his lap, slurring. "Come on babe, why don't you sit with me. Maybe we could have some fun together later, what do you think?"

"Let go of me!" Simmons desperately tried to struggle free from his grip, but the guy was too strong. His friends laughed dirtily, Simmons already dreading of what could happen when he couldn't break free.

"Aw come on, don't be so shy babe."

"Hey fucktard, you heard the guy. Let him go." Suddenly another voice cut in, making the guy loosen his grip. Simmons fell on the ground due to the sudden overweight to one side.

The aggressive Alpha growled. "Get lost! I didn't smell any mark on him, so I'm free to take what I want."

"Omegas are no all-you-can-eat-buffet you asshole. They have rights too!" shocked, Simmons observed how the tan man he saw from before stood in between him and the aggressive guy.

Before any of them could say something else, they got caught by a guy and a girl, both beginning to drag them out. "Hey wait!" Simmons scrambled on his feet, running over to York, who held the tanned man in the orange shirt in headlock.

The man Simmons addressed as York stopped, looking at him questioningly. The man he held was struggling to break free, swearing like a trooper. "You know the rules, Simmons."

"Yeah, but he didn't harass me! In fact, he saved me from the other jackass and his friends. Let him go, he didn't anything wrong."

"You sure? I don't want to get problems with North." Replied the security, measuring the waiter attentively.

Simmons nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah I'm sure. I'll explain it to North. Please let him go and get the other three guys out of here."

Reluctantly, York let go of the guy who immediately began to rub his sore shoulder, still cursing.

"Okay, Simmons. If you tell me, I'll give a chance. However, if he ever again starts a ruckus he's out. You know the rules."

"Yes I do, but I bail for him."

This seemed to persuade the Freelancer security, nodding his head before turning to walk out.

Before he definitely left, he turned around again and waving Simmons over. "And you better go home. Now. Got me?"

Simmons first looked puzzled at the security until realization hit him like a fucking train. Oh fucking shit! It was a week too early! It wasn't possible that 'it' would already start!

Stumbling out a half-assed excuse, the redhead disappeared behind the bar and in one of the back rooms. He knew that North would be there, doing some boss-thing. He didn't really care.

Stumbling in the room, North lift his head, immediately saying. "Home. Now."

Simmons nodded, gathering his stuff. Luckily, he had his ointment always with him. Shortly leaving for the bathroom to apply it (to get home unharmed) he came back just as North was about to leave for the front desk. "North, I'd like to tell you that before you learn it from Yorks reports. There was an incident because of me. I really didn't know that it's already starting, okay? It's a week too early." the last words were slightly snappy as North narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Anyway." Simmons dragged a hand through his hair, already feeling the skin heating up from the fever. "York and South interjected before something could happen. I bailed for one of them. A tan skinned man in an orange shirt. He didn't do anything except of protecting me. So please, don't throw him out okay?"

"Is he…?" asked North, leaving the question open.

"No!" exclaimed Simmons loudly, his face now hot not only because of the fever. "He just saved me, okay? I don't have a… you know. I better go now." Mumbled Simmons, leaving the bar with a mumbled "good-bye" and a wave.

Mounting the bicycle, he hauled ass to get home and lock himself up.

Ten minutes later, he arrived at the apartment block he was living. The salary he got from North was more than enough to pay the rent for this little apartment, to have enough food and to pay the college. Entering the room, he kicked his shoes carelessly in the corner his shoes were standing. Normally he would care about the cleanliness in here, but just now, he didn't give a fuck about it.

He threw the clothes into the washing basket in the bathroom and detached his left artificial leg. This was also a 'gift' from his dad. He once drove home from a party, slightly drunk and driving way too fast. Well, things happened and he crashed against a car as he lost control over the vehicle. He had nothing but bruises, Simmons (who was sitting behind his mom) lost his leg right under the knee and his mom died on the spot.

However. Leaning the silicone leg against the sideboard in his room, he put on his sleeping clothes and decided to try to study for school afterwards. He would have to skip the classes too for the next two weeks. Thinking of his empty refrigerator, he made a mental note that he should call up Sarge to bring over some stuff. Luckily, the owner of the grocery store made deliveries too to help the Omegas in the heat.

Sitting down at the desk in the living room, he shortly checked where he left his work the other day. He was in the middle of the preparations for the semester examinations and the writing of his first dissertation for the bachelor work. A subject he could easily deepen for his dissertation for the Master-degree.

Taking up a pen, he began to work through the subject he was working at. He was a good student. He knew almost everything. Still, there were slight details, which made him worry. What if questions came about the stuff he didn't know? He could fail and not get the degree! That would be fatal!

Simmons preferred to be prepared and rather know too much, than not giving his best and fail, knowing exactly he could have done better.

The next time Simmons lift his head out of the papers, he felt a massive headache thud behind his forehead and he felt like getting boiled alive. His head fully kicked in.

Groaning, he got up from the desk and hobbled over to the couch, slumping on it. Taking out his phone, he dialed the number of Red's grocery store.

After the second ringing, Sarge took the phone. "Reds grocery store. Wait a moment." Simmons heard shuffling and how Sarge made the checkout. Another shuffling indicated Simmons that he took up the phone again.

"Sorry for letting you wait." He always was completely out of character when at work. He still had a gruff and grumpy nature, but was much more polite than usually.

"Hey Sarge, it's me, Simmons. I need some stuff from you." The redhead shortly listed everything he needed. Sarge wrote down what Simmons told him.

"Okay son, I'll prepare the stuff, you can pick it up this afternoon."

"I'd prefer if you would bring it to me."

"Why, you have a bicycle to ride over to me."

"Yeah, sure, but it's not safe for me to go out now." Simmons head throbbed stronger, his fever making him slowly fuzzy.

There was a short silence, before he said. "Okay, I see. But I can bring the stuff earliest in four days. I'm completely full the next days."

"That's okay, I have enough food until then." Lie. Well, what are food deliveries for? "I'll await the delivery in four days."

"Damn right son. Keep your chin up."

"Thanks Sarge." Simmons hung up the phone and laid it on the coffee table. Laying down he already felt miserable. The fever was burning strong in him, his head throbbing and his whole body aching for relieve. Did he mention that he hated to be in a heat?

Heat always means high fever, hallucinations and pain to him. He would feel like getting boiled alive, having hallucinations of whatever his fucked and sex driven mind would throw at him. Like Alphas showing up out of nowhere and… well… yeah…

Anyway. Although he was hallucinating and in desperate need for an Alpha, he wouldn't go out or do something too exhausting. Additionally to the fever, his whole body hurt. He didn't want to move too much, except of the necessary.

Besides. He didn't just want any Alpha to fuck him just for his own release. First because he wasn't such a slut and secondly because this release would stop the fever only temporary. For about a day. So the effort of getting up and find an Alpha he found being pleasing to him, get him in his apartment was way too much effort in his actual state.

No, he would stay here and sit this out like the last years. Although it felt it was getting worse with every heat. Which was probably true. Simmons recalled once reading an article about young unmated Omegas in a heat. They would suffer high fever, exposed to high danger of long-term damages to his body or brain. Finding a mate and building up a strong bond with this person would lessen the heat and the risk of possible damages.

Simmons got the quilt from the footing of the couch because he felt cold. Huddling up in the blanket he tried to sleep a bit. Although he knew, he wouldn't be able to sleep because of this fucking heat. Simmons only hoped that no Alpha would show up here. Lucky him he had no Alpha friends except of the Freelancers, and they wouldn't visit him when he was in his heat.

If an Alpha would show up, Simmons honestly didn't know what he would do when his state would stay the same over these days.

The next thing the redhead noticed actively was a knocking sound at his door. "Come on son! Open the door!"

That was Sarge! Shit, did he lay in a delirium for more than three days!? Jumping from the couch, the first thing he did was sprawling. With a suppressed curse, Simmons got up again, hobbling over to the door.

Unlocking and opening it, he saw Sarge with a crate standing in front of the door. Opening the door completely, he let in the gruff owner of the grocery store.

"Here's your stuff." Announced Sarge superfluously. "But looking at you." Sarge mustered him from head to toe. "I better help you with that." Taking the crate he headed towards his door whilst Simmons closed the door again. Looking in the mirror beside the door, he knew what Sarge meant. His face was flushed, sweat rolling over his face, one leg detached (It hurt wearing it, okay?) breathing heavily, shaky and, despite everything said previously, a hungry look in his eyes. Ready to take whatever opportunity if he wasn't watching out.

Simmons shuffled back to the couch, knowing that Sarge knew his kitchen and knew where to stuff what. If there was something he would leave it on the counter, as long as it didn't need to be put in the refrigerator.

Simmons waited on the couch for Sarge, wallet in his hand and waiting to pay the stuff and the delivery. Sarge normally wouldn't accept if he insisted on paying the drive over here. And as usually, Simmons would give him an extra big tip to cover the driving-fees. Strangely enough, he seemed to be the only one. All others complain about the horrendous delivery-fees he takes.

As Sarge returned from the kitchen, he put the empty crate beside the door. He knew Simmons wasn't able to walk around when being in a heat. It wasn't the first time he helped him. Instead of walking to the couch, the older went over to the windows, opening them. "Time to air the place, son. It stinks in here."

"But- You can't smell the pheromones!" exclaimed Simmons, immediately on the edge of not knowing how he should react.

The other man chuckled lowly. "I'm not talking about this shit. But it stinks. And if I notice that it reeks, then it's about fucking time to air!"

"Right, sir." Muttered Simmons, looking down on his hands.

"So when you're like… _that_. You suffer from fever and hallucinations and shit, right?" asked Sarge, looking over to the overheated young redhead on the couch. Simmons nodded. "Yes, sir."

"And banging could help?" this time Simmons cringed. "Yes and no. Normal copulating helps to break the fever for about a day. Only a strong bond to a mate could lessen the effects and dangers."

"They're dangerous?"

"Imagine you get boiled from the inside out. Like in an oversized steamer. It could cause severe damages at your internal organs and brain. To lessen the fever you have only two possibilities: Fuck or death."

"Uh-hu." Sarge cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed about the subject. "And then why don't you search a… how do you call that? Mate?"

"I haven't found one until now." Replied Simmons simply, before adding. "Before you ask, no I won't go out and just fuck with any Alpha I meet. I rather stay home and sit it out."

"I see. So you're like, two weeks permanently horny, feverishly and hallucinating. I begin to prefer me being neither of it."

"Lucky you got born before the sun storm."

"Absolutely, son. But now, you should rest." Putting down a bottle of lemonade on the coffee table, Sarge turned around and went to close the windows.

He collected the fee from Simmons for the supplies, again getting in a smaller fight with the young man about the driving fees. As usually, Simmons would insist that he would take the money as tip. Thanking for the money and taking the crate, Sarge soon left again to now open his store. He does the deliveries during morning, lunch and evening, when he wasn't running the store.

Simmons now was alone again, starring at the bottle of lemonade on the coffee table. Right… drinking.

Drinking some sips, he put down the bottle and decided to have a bath. There was one thing he hated more than the fever and the hallucinations he had during the heat. It was this fucking wet and damp feeling between his legs. During this time, his body would intensify the self-lubrication, making sure that everything would work out. Simmons hated it, okay?

He always used to walk like really having a stick up his ass because he hated this feeling of dampness running down his inner tights.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a shame. A fucking god damn shame!

The incredibly sexy sex god, chicks and dicks magnet Lavernius Tucker is …

_Drum roll please_

… a fucking god damn Omega! How unfair is that?! He's easy the hottest stuff in town and a fucking Omega! Life's a bitch. And not even his!

Waving Sheila goodbye and leaving for another days work, he shortly checked the calendar before leaving. In about three weeks, his heat cycle was again about to kick in. And this time Junior would be old enough to get what happens to his dad.

Tucker came here about six years ago, in the age of eighteen, heavily pregnant. Yes, he had gotten knocked up. Knocked up by a bitch. A bitch-bitch, not a male bitch. But yes, an Alpha-chick knocked him up and was gone the next day.

Tucker always had been under the impression that he was an Alpha, because in his simple mind he couldn't be something else than an Alpha. Hello? Such hot stuff being an Omega? Never!

However, the chick knocked him up and his mum knocked him out with a bible. She's deeply religious and always had a fit when Tucker brought up his bisexuality. After him revealing being an Omega, she had a fit worse than Church. And Tucker a headache worse than a hangover. Okay, finding out your son is an Omega _and_ pregnant because he's retching out his guts every morning, well yeah… Somehow, he could understand his mom's reaction though.

Leaving town and travelling around, he landed here. Did he already mention that he had been heavily pregnant?

He met the Grif-twins, Kai obviously wanting to keep him. As if, he was some kind of pet. Tze!

Until the delivery, Tucker took over the household duties for the two siblings, while they were going to work and school.

Afterwards, Grif organized it that Tucker got a job at the Roadmaking Inc. Grif was working, paying his debts and getting an own apartment. Grif always complained that Junior was so fucking loud and the apartment was too small for three people. Even smaller with the baby.

Since then, six years passed in this godforsaken hellhole called Blood Gulch. They had everything here. Almost.

It's also like the government forgot about them. Sure, there were official bureaus, post offices, banks, etc. but apart from that? Nothing. Tucker couldn't describe it, but Blood Gulch felt like a melting pot of everyone who isn't needed anymore. Every useless and unwanted person stranded here sooner or later, living their shitty lives in the middle of nowhere in a fucking desert.

Of course, he had to work at a road making company, where you get roasted from both sides every day. Okay, not every day. Roadmaking Inc. was not only a road making company; it's also the biggest building company around here. It initially started only with roadmaking. That's where the name came from. The boss may be a fucking prick from time to time, but he was fair when it came to the Omegas. Someone giving an employment to an Omega these days was rare.

However, Tucker didn't really give a shit about things like that anyway. As long as he and Junior got fed and had a roof over their heads.

Throwing the shovel after the pile of dirt he just threw onto the pile of rubbish beside the hole with a loud "Fuck!". Did he mention he hated shoveling? Tugging the tie out of his hair, he rearranged his dread locks into a new ponytail, before tying it up again.

"Hey cockbite! It's still half an hour until we're done! Get this fucking shovel and start digging you goddamn idiot!" Be sure to stop working for a minute and Church'll get a tantrum about it because he fears to do the work you didn't do. Well as a foreman, he already had to do all the work Grif didn't do. Tucker also slacking off would make him snap and throw anything he could grab at them. Tucker only got away so far because Church had such a fucking bad aim. He couldn't hit a tin can with a wrecking ball even if the wrecking ball was about a centimeter away of the can.

"Yeah, fuck you." Muttered Tucker, finishing tying his ponytail before resuming shoveling. Church was already yelling at Caboose, who was playing happily in the skip they shoveled. Obviously, he thought of it as a big sandpit to play in.

Sometimes, just sometimes, Tucker felt a slightly little tiny bit sorry for Church. Having Grif, Tucker and Caboose in his team and being the foreman of this group must be horrible. Mostly, the cobalt-clothed foreman of them was such a dick that Tucker thought of this group as a just punishment.

The last thirty (dirty – Bow chicka bow wow!) minutes past by and soon the four of them drove back to the company to stuff their material and have a shower. Their boss was so fair to let them shower there directly after work. Okay, it was also a bit of a necessity to make sure the Omegas working during the heat don't make the Alphas go nuts.

Either you took holidays, unpaid leavings or you're working. Staying home and bang in got punished. By giving holidays either to compensate the leaving or spare salary to pay the banging in. Tucker mostly went working and applied strong suppressors to keep the pheromones in check. He wanted neither spare salary or use his holidays when lying in bed anyway. He wanted to use the holidays he wanted to have fun with Junior, to go out and witness as much of his son growing up.

Speaking of which, fate must be a horrible bitch sometimes. After he got four, the doc told Tucker that his son had strong predispositions to become an Alpha. How unfair was that?!

Tucker only hoped Junior would once be as good looking as Tucker was now. That would make up for Tucker being an Omega and being a single dad. His son being a chick's magnet with the good look of his dad would really make it up.

As it looked just now, exactly that would happen.

With a heavy sigh, Tucker stuffed his clothes in his backpack, leaving the company with Grif. Church already left to bring Caboose home and get to his girlfriend. Tucker remembered Church saying that Tex had her day off today. Well, okay, whatever.

Climbing in Grifs Truck, the Hawaiian soon pulled out of the parking lot into the traffic. Instead of driving home, he drove towards a well-known place: The Omegan Bar.

"Dude, I thought you wanted to go home and crash?"

"Shut up, Kai won't burn down the apartment if I stop by at the bar for a beer."

"There are other bars. Bars closer to our homes."

"So?" Tucker noticed the slightly snappy and defensive tone in Grifs voice.

"Just saying dude…" Honestly, he also wanted to go there. Some days ago he saw a hot blonde at the entrance. Maybe he would have a change to hit on him?

"Whatever." Replied Grif with a shrug, pulling up in a parking lot close to the bar and exiting the car to walk over.

Since Tucker dragged him along about five days ago, they came back every day for a beer. And they always had the same discussion like before. Tucker was sure Grif just came back in the hope to meet the redhead again. But since the incident, he hadn't been at work. Strange. Did he got hurt? Tucker made a mental note to ask North about the redhead if Grif wouldn't do it.

Even a blind man would see that this fat fuck had a huge crush on this lanky redhead working at the bar. That he saw him for the first time back then doesn't really matter.

At least today seemed Tuckers lucky day. He could see a red haired woman in a teal shirt standing at the entrance. Her partner had a grey shirt with yellow accents and blond hair. His favorite.

It was an annoying procedure to get in the bar, because the security had orders to control every ID. Just to be sure, that only people of legal age were in the bar.

Tucker saw that Grif was in the entrance hallway waiting for him. But he didn't care.

"You sure I'm old enough? Not that you'll get trouble because of me." He had better pick-up-lines, but eh, who cares.

"I checked your age four times by now, you're old enough Mr…" Hot-stuff shortly glanced on the Id in his hand. "Tucker."

Tucker shrugged nonchalantly. "Okay, just making sure. Hey you have a pen?"

"Uh, yes I have one, why?" Hot-suff blinked a bit taken aback.

Tucker shrugged, playing the cool. "Just thought you could write a confirmation on the card that you checked it. A confirmation like your number."

The redhead beside him checked another guest, keeping an eye on them and grinning all the time.

It seemed to Tucker the more the grin of her grew, the more did the desperation of Mr. Hot-Stuff. He was Alpha, Tucker was sure about that. Even though it was highly unusual for Alphas to turn beet red like Mr. Hot-stuff did just now.

"I- I can't do that! That would be destruction of an official document!"

"Oh, but if it was some other scrap of paper you would?"

"I didn't say that!"

"You didn't deny it either." Replied Tucker, grinning widely and showing his perfect wide teeth.

Rubbing his forehead, Mr. Hot-stuff sighed. "I don't just give a stranger my number."

"But you know my name, so I'm no stranger to you anymore."

"Just because I know your name doesn't mean I know you."

"Ah, I see." Tuckers grin grew wider. "So if you would know me better, you would give me your number? When does your shift end?"

"In about half an hour."

"Pretty short shift you have."

"I had other shifts since five o'clock this morning." Deadpanned the blond security.

"Oh. Okay, so why don't you come in and have a beer with me?"

"I don't know…" trailed the security off after some hesitation.

"Oh come on Wash! Why don't you make an exception for this handsome guy there? He's really nice and tries to charm you." this was the redheaded co-worker of Mr. Hot-stuff.

"Carolina!" again the redness returned to the cheeks of Mr. Hot-stuff.

"Wash!" she grinned as broadly as Tucker.

Mr. Hot-stuff, no Wash, sighed. "Okay, okay. In about one and a half hour I'm done with everything and can come."

"Neat! You'll find me at the bar!" Tucker winked at the security before walking in the bar.

"What took you so long out there?" beefed Grif the second Tucker sat down beside him at the bar. Tucker was still grinning and not planning on losing his good mood because of this asshole beside him.

"I just readied a date."

"You what?"

"A date, dude. You know what this is?"

"I know it asshole. But seriously, a date?"

"Yeah, with Mister Hot-stuff out there."

"Mister who?" right, he never had told Grif the name Tucker had given the security because he didn't know his name.

"The blond hottie of the securities out there."

"Ah, this dude you're raving about since you first saw him."

"Exactly this one." Grif snorted, taking a swig of his beer, letting Tucker grin and jitter on the barstool beside him. He didn't seem very interested in Tuckers date.

"Dude, you already asked North or another worker here about your crush?"

"He's not my crush." Snapped Grif.

"Uh-hu, absolutely not. So did you?"

"Nah, too much effort."

Tucker scoffed. "Really, you're once going to miss a date because you're so fucking lazy."

"Whatever." Grif shrugged, taking another swig.

As he finished his beer, Grif in a discussion with a brown haired boy, Tucker left for the restroom. As he came back, Grif was gone, and his seats again taken. "Thanks you fucking prick!" muttered Tucker under his breath, looking for a new seat and trying to keep the one beside him empty of Wash. Checking the clock, he knew he would come in some minutes.

Hopefully, he would come. He didn't know if he really would show up or if he just agreed in this date to get rid of him. From his new place, he could see the entrance. There was still the redhead, Carolina, and a… Fucking god damn it was this guy huge! Tucker gaped at the figure standing in Washs place.

That guy was a monster!

"You know, Maine doesn't like it when people stare at him." Said a voice behind him, making Tucker almost jump through the roof.

"Holy shit dude! You almost gave me a heart attack!" wheezed the darker skinned man.

Wash shrugged while taking the place Tucker saved for him. "Sorry, I didn't meant to." apologized Mr. Hot-stuff without really meaning it, before ordering a Desperado.

For the first time, Tucker had the possibility to look at the guy more closely. He still was wearing a grey shirt and black tight jeans. His blond hair was tousled and some strands almost hung into his steel-grey eyes. Tucker knew why most of the rowdies backed down when Mr. Hot-stuff looked at them. His eyes looked like he could kill only by looking at someone.

"So, why did you want me to come?" Seriously?

Tucker sported the best grin he could muster. "Like I said, I want your number. And you only give it to people you know. That's why I asked you out."

"And you did that because?" Jesus, why was this guy so mistrusting?

"Because you're hot stuff." The guy blinked, red dusting his cheeks.

"Because I- what?"

"Because you're hot stuff. I like you, you look hot and I thought I could give it a go."

"So all you want is my number because you think I'm hot?"

"Not only because of that, but mostly." Answered Tucker, wiggling with his eyebrows. The blond muttered something under his breath, shaking his head.

"Sorry, I couldn't quiet catch that." Tucker took another swig of his beer.

"I said I knew it was a bad idea to appoint with you."

"Why, because I could turn out as a sexy bastard you couldn't resist?"

For the first time this evening, the face of the security split open in a grin, accompanied by a low chuckle. Tucker grinned in return.

They talked for more than the half night, joking, laughing and getting to know each other. Tucker didn't need to worry about Junior, because Sheila would look after him.

It was just after midnight when Wash dropped Tucker off in front of Tuckers apartment block, biding his good-byes. The dark skinned man was still grinning when he entered his apartment, a piece of paper tucked between his teeth with Washs number written on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Grif was again in this bar he had saved the redhead from the rowdies. But since this day, the guy wasn't around anymore. Did he leave or was something up with him? Did his boss kick him out because he had gotten into trouble?

Tucker beside him chattered happily about the date he managed to coax the security outside into, but Grif couldn't care less about it. He was searching the room for something he didn't really know himself. Normally, he would give a fuck about such guys, but this one specific redhead had caught his eye. Was it his flaming red hair or the freckles on his face? Maybe his eyes? Or the glasses framing his face? The way he moved or talked?

Grif took another sip of his beer. Since when was he thinking like that? Sure, everyone knew about Grifs bisexuality (Since the solar storm the most common sexuality) and everyone was cool with that. However, the Hawaiian wasn't so sure about his friends being cool if Grif began to behave like a high school-girl running after her crush.

A young man passed by, messy brown hair and nervous green eyes. Grif couldn't help but see some similarities to the redhead he rescued. Taking the chance, he tapped on the boys shoulder.

"Hey excuse me. Do you know where the redhead is?"

"Excuse me sir?" his eyes darted nervously between him and Tucker who still was grinning like a fool. Idiot.

"The redhead I bailed out. Where is he?" The boy starred some seconds at the male, before answering with a huge stutter. "Uh- uhm, he's a-at home, sir!"

"At home?"

"Y- yes! We a-are not allowed to wo-work when being in a he-heat, sir!" Right, Grif remembered that only Omegas were working here. Only logical had they to stay home when being in the heat, otherwise all the other Omegas would synch their heat with the initiator and nobody would be left to work here.

"He's in the heat?"

"Yes!"

"Uh, okay. You have his address?"

"I don't know, sir. You may be a stranger to him…"

"Hey he bailed me out too. Otherwise, I wouldn't be allowed to come back without him. I wanna at least say thank you for what he did."

"Yeah, but you're an Alpha. I don't think it's a good idea to get close to him." Suddenly the boy seemed to be able to talk without stuttering. "You know, the instincts and stuff of an Alpha."

Grif shrugged. "Meh, whatever. I promise I won't go into the apartment. Just give me the addess so I can drop by and shortly thank him. If he wouldn't answer I leave a note for him."

With a patience unknown to Grif, he somehow tried to coax the boy into giving him the redheads address. Finally, after minutes of trying and talking, the guy, his name was Matthews, shortly disappeared before coming back and bringing a piece of paper. Something got scribbled on it in a horrible handwriting, but if he had to guess, it was an address. Squinting at the paper, he definitely could make out an address in one of the shabbier neighborhoods in town. It was about five minutes away from here.

The boy disappeared definitely, leaving Grif with his beer alone. Tucker also was gone for the restroom.

It made sense now. Because the redhead was at the beginning of his heat, the Alphas smelled it and were so dominant. Maybe he had noticed it too, although he wasn't one of the most dominant Alphas, what cause him to react the way he did. Yeah, that sure was the reason for his strange behavior.

Turning back to his beer, he finished it, paid the drinks and left the bar. Tucker had a date and this date can bring him home. Dude sure had a car to drive around in town for his job.

Some minutes later, a black truck with some rusty stains pulled up the driveway to the apartment complex the address of the redhead should be. It looked shabby. This complex had seen better days. Although Grif was sure that the taxes for living there were undeniably cheap.

Exiting the car he shortly waited some seconds to check the area around it. He didn't know why, but suddenly he felt a bit nervous and wanted to drag out the moment he had to enter the complex.

Standing outside the house now made him think for the first time how unbelievably fucking stupid his idea was. Hello? Appearing out of nowhere in front of the door of a stranger who saved your ass to say thank you? Maybe in a moment he wouldn't need it really because he had bigger problems? Like fever and hallucinations, if Grif recalled it correctly (He hadn't paid that much attention in school).

"You know what? Fuck it!" muttered Grif under his breath, walking to the entrance and entering the complex.

In long gone days, there would have been a guard downstairs. Now it was just deserted. The door Grif pressed open creaked slightly, giving him a creepy feeling. The looks and the sound reminded him of some kind of horror movie he'd love to watch.

Shuddering, he began walking towards the stairs, as he suddenly caught up a scent in the air. Strange? What was that? Grif knew this scent was familiar to him in some kind of strange ways, but he couldn't put a finger on it. The scent itself was unknown, but something deep inside him seemed to recognize it nonetheless. It smelled a tiny little bit musky and like different other things. Like the salty sea Grif loved so much back on Hawaii. Like spring, when everything came back to live. Like… Hm… there was a particular scent in it Grif couldn't define, but he felt being pulled towards it like a siren call.

The next thing Grif registered was that he was standing in front of some door. Strange, when did he got there? Checking the number, reading 168, he knew that he was right. Matthews had written down this apartment number on the sheet.

Again, a rush of nervousness washed over him. Would the redhead be around? Did he maybe have a boy- or girlfriend? If he was the Omega, then his mate would be Alpha and clearly not pleased by Grif showing up out of nowhere, right?

On the other hand, Tucker would laugh his ass of if he got told that Grif chickened out in front of this guys apartment door. If there would be a mate around, he could still say that he just wanted to thank the guy for bailing him out and go. Playing the nonchalant lazyass he used to be. Yeah, that would make it. If the partner would open, he would just thank for the help and leave, never coming back.

Before he would chicken out for real, Grif lift his hand and knocked two times at the door, straining his ears to catch up any telltale sound from the inside of the apartment.

First there was nothing. Just as Grif wanted to knock again, there was a faint shuffling and a sound like someone hopped over the floor. Huh? Did some kind of mutated rabbit live in this apartment? Was this guy a mad scientist, just waiting for the next victim to knock at his door?

Grif gulped. He didn't want to get turned into some kind of freakish mutant rabbit thing!

Luckily, nothing like that happened. He could hear shuffling, but the door didn't open. Instead a muffled voice came through the thin door. "I don't buy peace and don't sell my soul, please get lost."

Grif snorted involuntarily. "I don't sell peace because I have none and I'm not the devil asking for some kind of shitty contract. You now listen to me?"

Silence met him. The guy didn't answer. But Grif recognized his voice, and as he was answering the knocking, he maybe also didn't had a mate.

Wait, why was it so important if the redhead had a mate? He just wanted to thank him and leave, it's not like he was looking for a boyfriend.

Still no answer, but Grif was damn sure that the redhead was still standing by the door.

Pulling out a paper and a pen, he scribbled something on it, before slipping it over under the door.

"I just wanted to say thank you for bailing me out the other day. I actually wanted to thank you personally, but you weren't around. One of your co-workers, Matthews I guess, told me you're at home."

The only answer he got was again silence. Grif sighed. The guy obviously wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Okay, I- well, I think I go now. If you need something just, you know, call or something." Muttered Grif, again waiting some seconds in front of the locked door.

Walking away from this scent was harder than Grif had ever imagined. His whole being protesting against and wanting to return to the origin of this taunting smell. Grif felt like the guy there had been uncomfortable with him being there. It was better if he left now.

Before exiting the building, he checked the mailboxes down in the hallway. There was a nametag on mailbox number 168 (surely, because it was the box belonging to the same apartment-number). It read _R. Simmons_.

Simmons slid down the wall beside the door. Some random guy had just knocked at his door, talking something about thanking him for bailing this guy out some days ago.

Making a mental note to hound Matthews for giving out his address, (This guy just scared the living shit out of him!) he intensely tried to recall when he bailed out a guy.

He wasn't a fighter, also no Alpha, so the moments he stood his ground can be counted on one hand. When did he do something? Aw fuck! His brain, boiled from fever, didn't supply him with the right answer. It must have been in the bar he was working at. But what happened before he stayed home? There had been some idiots harassing him, but he didn't bail them out! But… right, there had been some chubby guy interrupting and protecting him. But shouldn't he thank the guy then that he bailed out Simmons?

Or… Maybe he wanted to thank him because he talked to York and North about not throwing him out and banning him for live from the bar. Because he hadn't been one of the aggressors. He just had stepped up and defended an Omega. Which was pretty rare, that an Alpha would protect an unknown Omega. They only reacted like that when they were possessive towards an Omega they considered as their mate.

Looking over to the door, he could see a paper lying lost on the floor. Huh? When did that appear? With shaky hands, he reached out for it. Hobbling over to the couch, he got his glasses, reading the paper.

_Hey_

_I just wanted to say thanks again._

_If you need something, just call me:_

Underneath the text was a number and a name written down. The writing was a bit difficult to read, but Simmons supposed it came from hastily writing the text on uneven ground. The name read _Grif_. He didn't know the guy, should he really write or text him then? He wasn't really sure. Anyway, why did he write down only his name and not his prename? Strange…

Taking out his phone nonetheless, he shortly texted Donut instead.

_The guy from the other day showed up at my apartment and left his number._

It didn't take long for the blonde to reply to the text.

_Sweet! Did he ask you out?_

Simmons rolled his eyes. This idiot was unbelievable. He could practically hear him squeal at his apartment.

_He got the address from Matthews. Just came by to say thanks and left his number. I should call him when I need something. BTW: Remind me to talk to Matthews about giving out my address._

_Come on! You'll be alone for ever if you don't open up a bit! I'm sure Matthews only meant it well._

Simmons rubbed his forehead, deciding to have another shower this day in a silence. The dampness between his legs returned. Just as he wanted to put down his mobile, it buzzed again. Another message from Donut.

_It's sweet that he came by personally to thank you. You should really write him and thank him too. It's not that usual for Alphas to bail out some random Omega._

_I know, it's creepy though_…

_Aw, come on. Why don't you just write him and thank for his help. I think he deserves that much because he stood up for you._

_I guess I can do that_.

_And do it now! ^^_

Simmons groaned again. Donut just knew him too fucking well. He just knew that Simmons wouldn't have written the guy otherwise. But before he would write, he would have a shower.

Although he asked himself why he even made the effort of showering. Because he was sweating and the dampness between his legs returned the moment he dried himself after the shower. He hated the heat did he already mention it?

Grumbling and cursing under his breath, the redhead slumped down on the couch again, beginning to debate with himself whether or not he should write the guy, Grif, as he learned from the sheet. Donut also texted him he should do it. And his instincts told him he should do it too. At least, this guy saved him from this four bullies, didn't he had a right to receive a thanks in return? Not every Alpha would do something for a foreign Omega. Even less when it comes to things like being in a heat and the Alphas wanting to claim the Omega as theirs and breed him or her.

Taking out his phone, he saved the number in it, before beginning to write a message. It took him more than fifteen minutes to type together a halfway acceptable message. He wasn't okay with it, but it was passable to send out. He hit the send button before he could reconsider it.

_Grif_

_I found the paper with your number on the floor, so I guess you shoved it over. Actually, I wanted to say thank you too for saving me from these jackasses._

_Simmons_

Reading again, he revised his opinion from earlier. He also signed with his family name, he really shouldn't judge Grif for doing the same.

After some minutes, the phone buzzed shortly, announcing an incoming message.

_No problem, nerd ;-)_

_BTW: You need something?_

Simmons rolled his eyes, texting back.

_Nerd? And what are you? A fatass?_

_No thanks. Sarge brought over what I need yesterday._

_Yeah a nerd. You sound like one. Hey, that's called well cushioned! I'm enjoying life beside working! Try it out too once in a while. :-)_

_You mean that jackass with the Grocery Store in downtown?_

_I call that lazy._

_Yeah, this guy._

_As I said, enjoying life. Try it out._

_This guy is a dick._

_Anyway, gotta go to sleep now. Have work to do tomorrow._

_Text me if you need something, okay?_

_Okay. Good night._

_Good night._

Putting his phone aside, he couldn't believe that he texted that much with a stranger. He didn't really know him and despite this fact, he chatted with him like he knew him for years, even teasing each other. It didn't seem like he minded Simmons calling him fat or lazy. Like Simmons didn't mind Grif calling him a nerd. Although he normally would get pretty pissed about somebody calling him like that.

Grif laid the phone on the bedside table. So he did read right when he saw the name on the mailbox. Huddling up in his blanket, he somehow hoped that the redhead would write him again, but the phone remained silent. Much to Grifs disappointment. He had hoped to text a little bit longer with the guy. He was… interesting. In some strange way.

Grif had to restrict himself from asking unnecessary questions like if he was single or what he liked to do in his spare time or what music or food he liked. It all was god damn sappy and was none of Grifs business. Hell, why did he even care that much about this waiter from the bar!? It wasn't like he was that much of a catch. To be honest, he wasn't even Grifs type. At least considering people he normally liked to date.

Closing his eyes and falling asleep, he again thought of the redhead, hoping he would receive a text tomorrow to, at least, read from him. Maybe he could bring something over later? Like some Oreos?

Oreos could do miracles. Always when Grif felt sick or down, Oreos would always cheer him up. Yeah, that's it, he would bring over a pack of his stash of Oreos to make Simmons feel better.


	4. Chapter 4

"Soooo…" that was the first thing Wash heard from Carolina as he entered the room where the freelancers had their break when being at the headquarter of Freelancer Security.

Wash decided to ignore her. As if that would stop her from being a dick. Figuratively speaking. Although she's an Alpha.

"Sooooooo…." This time Wash shot her an annoyed glance. "What!?" he knew exactly why Carolina was like that. She was grinning broader than the Cheshire cat and her eyes shone with glee. No wonder was Wash a bit snappy. He knew he was doomed.

"How was your date?" Why did Wash know that this question would come? About six days passed since the date. It was the first day they saw each other again. They had some stress during last week, lots of events requiring their presence. Since the company opened up, the days where you stayed at the headquarters had gotten really rare.

"It was okay."

"Oh come on Wash! Feed a starving woman!"

"You're not starving." Deadpanned Wash, throwing a pointed look over to the apple she was eating just now.

Carolina groaned. "Stop being a dick. How was your date? I have a right to know! Even more because _I_ helped _you_ getting _it_."

"I never said I wanted a date."

Carolina rolled her eyes, taking another bite. "So? Could tell me something. How was it? Who's the guy?" munched Carolina around the bite of apple in her mouth.

Wash groaned, deciding to feed Carolina with some information. Otherwise, she would be up his ass until she would get her information.

"Tucker. And he had a son. And surely married too."

"Who says that?"

"I do. Because he has a kid."

"Only because he's a dad doesn't mean he's married or has a partner. Maybe he's a single dad."

"Where do you know that from?" Wash squinted at her. She only grinned, poking with her index finger at her nose.

"He's Omega. Definitely. So maybe he got knocked up and ditched."

"You mean…?"

"Exactly. So how about asking him the next time you go on a date?"

"I don't go on a date anymore. That's a one-time-thing."

"Aw come on! You two make up a perfect couple. Why don't you want to?"

"He's an asshole. Besides, I'm happy the way I live just now."

"Give him a chance, Wash. My cousin is an asshole too on the outside, but if you get to know him, you learn that he's a good guy." Another bite of the apple before throwing the remains in the bin. "Besides, if you always keep locked up in your apartment with your cats, you won't meet Mr. Perfect even when he's standing at your door."

"Like I said, I don't look for a boyfriend so why should I go on dates?" It was well known amongst the Freelancers that Wash was gay. Luckily, nobody cared about it. Wash really was happy that he managed it to get into such an organization, where nobody cared about his sexuality or whatever strange behavior as long as it didn't endanger work or lifes.

Carolina sighed as if she had to explain something easy to a stubborn kid. "Look, Mr. Perfect doesn't show up when you want it to. He shows up when you expect it at least. It's important to keep an open mind and take chances when they show up. Maybe, thinking back in some years, you could say that it wasn't a complete waste of time dating Tucker, right?"

This time Wash sighed. "But I still don't know what he thinks of me." Leave it to Wash to be stubborn like a kid wanting a lollypop. Carolina rolled her eyes. "Isn't that obvious? He wouldn't have been so persistent if he wouldn't be interested in you. Believe me, he might behaving like a bitch, but Church told me he's serious with you."

Wash looked at her with a skeptical glint in his grey eyes. The red haired Freelancer only nodded, what caused Wash to heave a heavy sigh. "Okay, I guess I can go with that."

"Cool!" Carolina grinned, tying her ponytail anew. "As I saw on the schedule, your next mission is in the afternoon. Wanna spar a bit?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Replied Wash with a smile, finishing the water he had taken from the fridge before following Carolina down to the training hall where they used to spar.

The director was very strict. If you weren't assigned to an order (he used to call it mission), you had to stay alert at the HQ and train your physics and mind. If a mission would come in, they would be ready and well trained to head out immediately to give their best.

Tucker sneezed for the umpteenth time this day.

"Hey asshole! Don't get sick down there. I'm not taking over your work schedule too!"

"Yeah, yeah Church. Fuck you. I'm not sick, I'm just sneezing!"

"Sneezing means someone's talking bad about you." Interrupted Caboose from the pile of dirt he was wiping together that Grif could load it on the truck with the dredger.

"Yeah sure, and who should be talking bad about me? I didn't hear Church bitch about me and I don't think thoughts count. 'Sides, I'm way too cool that people could hate me." He flicked back the dreads hanging in his face with his cocky smirk. Church rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't think thoughts count." Began Caboose, not really caring about the task given anymore until Grif hollered over from the dredger.

"But you were talking about Washingbasket all the time. Maybe he is talking bad about you." The last words were spoken in this deep-throat-conspiracy-voice Caboose could use. It was medicinal attested that he wasn't schizophrenic, but Tucker wasn't so sure if he should believe this.

"Who?" Tuckers washing basket only talked when Junior was hiding in it to avoid taking a bath. "What the fuck are you talking about Caboose?"

"The man you like. Washingtub."

It was a strange comparison. You know, like in one of those old comics, where a lamp lights up above your head when you suddenly realize something? Well, Tucker felt just like that right now.

"You mean Washington."

Caboose nodded, the blonde bangs hopping with the motion of his head. "Yeeeees, like I said, Agent Washingbasin."

"His name's Washington, Caboose, or just Wash."

"I know, I like Agent Washingmachine."

Tucker groaned, hearing Church laughing behind him. Tucker asked himself why he even bothered correcting Caboose. That guy was dumber than a sack of bricks and when he made up his mind he could be really stubborn. Like the guy from the bar. Donut. They all knew that he was a man. Bitch male but who cares. Only Caboose was thinking stubbornly this guy was a girl. Why the fuck ever.

"Apropos, did he call you again? You tried calling him at lunch before yesterday, right?" this was Grif. The truck was packed and left to get rid of the waste. While the truck was taking about an hour and a half to cart the dirt away and get back, Grif would help the others shoveling. Just as Caboose. This guy was an idiot, but he was stronger than Tucker and Church together.

Tucker grunted to Grifs question. "Yeah I tried, but he didn't reply until now. Dunno, I guess he's not interested, that's why he doesn't call back."

"Maybe you drove him away with your persistent behavior." This was Church. Tucker showed him the middle finger, looking over to Grif. "How about your date?"

"Technically it isn't a date." Replied Grif, wiping away the sweat. "I just dropped by some days ago and left my number. We shortly texted. The next day I brought over some Oreos."

"Why the fuck do you bring over Oreos?" One of Tuckers dark eyebrows slip up his forehead.

Grif shrugged. "Oreos always help me feel better. I thought maybe it'll help him too."

"Not everybody is such a neverfull like you are." The grin on Tuckers face was clearly amused.

"So?"

"Meaning: Not everyone can eat the stress away. Besides, when being in a heat, the only thing which helps is fucking. So you should have sweetly bang him instead of bringing sweets."

"Fuck you, Tucker."

The bickering went the whole afternoon until Church called it a day and everyone got back to the company to shower. Everyone except of Church. He made up some lame excuses and left the work dirty and reeking, almost fleeing from the others. Tucker looked over to Grif with a confused glance. The only reply to his glance was an uninterested shrug before Grif disappeared towards the shower.

Tucker decided to do the same.

About an hour later, Grif dropped the dark skinned man out in front of his apartment, before leaving to get home himself. Tucker yawned, walking over to the door of his house. Entering it, he could hear Juniors footsteps trampling down the stairs. "Dad! You're home!"

The kid flung his arms around Tuckers neck, only to get embraced by his dad moments later. "Hey kiddo. How was school?"

Junior had just started the second year of elementary school some days ago. Blood Gulch was shit, but the schools here were one of the best of America.

"I got my test in mathematics back today!" exclaimed the boy happily, his dark curls bouncing when he ran to the kitchen. Tucker slipped out of his shoes, following him.

"Hey Sheila. Thanks for watching out for him." Tucker always thanked Sheila for watching out for his son. Although she did it almost every working day.

"Hello Tucker. It was a pleasure. Junior is a great kid." Like Tucker always thanked Sheila, she would respond with this answer.

Junior waited impatiently while Tucker paid Sheila the salary for this month and biding her good-bye (he just got his salary and they agreed on Tucker paying Sheila per month). Junior also came over to tell Sheila good-bye.

As the door closed, the boy dragged his dad to the kitchen, showing him the test he had gotten back proudly. It was an A-.

"Fucking awesome, Junior!"

Junior beamed to the praise he got from his dad.

Washington was tired. After eight hours of practicing, getting his ass handed over by Carolina, while she was needling him relentlessly about his date.

He fucking hated days like these. They were more tiring than a day with five different jobs and four hours overtime.

Entering his apartment, he already saw fur laying on the ground. Great…

"Epsilon! What did you do again to Delta?" He knew that Epsilon sometimes was a real bitch towards the others. But normally he wouldn't attack one of his roommates until they lost fur.

The Cartreux sat on the backrest of the couch, looking at him with his bright blue eyes. Theta peeked around a corner, toddling towards Wash as he supposed the situation to be calm enough to reveal himself. He was the youngest of them. About half a year old. Wash found him in a plastic bag, left to die.

Thetas brown eyes looked up to him, his red fur a bit tousled from sleep. He mewed. Sounded like he was hungry.

Wash decided to feed Theta and the beast Epsilon, before searching for Delta and assess his wounds. If Epsilon wouldn't pull himself together, Wash would have no other opportunity than to bring him to the animal shelter, making sure he'll found a home where he was the only cat.

Walking through the floor to his office room, he saw some small droplets on the floor. Opening it, he could see Delta on his favorite spot. On the desk, directly under the window (Wash was living in an attic flat). He was curled up, his white fur ruffled, hackles raised and pain in those beautiful green eyes.

"Hey Delta, it's me Wash. You let me see your wound?"

The cat snarled shortly, but as Wash sat down on the chair at the desk, he unrolled and complied to Washs request.

The cat flinched back as Wash took in a sharp breath of air. It wasn't because of the myriads of scratches, over the body and the dried blood in his fur. It was the ugly and weeping bite wound at his leg, fur missing and fangs leaving deep marks in the flesh.

"I guess we need to go to the vet. You come?" Delta mewed.

"I know. Let's get you to the vet and then we'll think of what to do with Epsilon." Speaking of the devil, just as Wash left the room with Delta at his heels, he heard loud screaming. Theta.

"Epsilon! Stop it!" Delta darted back to the office, while Wash took the opposite direction. In the kitchen, he could see Theta fearfully pressing into one of the corners of the kitchen, while Epsilon stood in front of him snarling. "Enough!" Epsilon didn't bother looking at him.

Going back to his food while Theta darted away towards the office. Wash stomped towards the closet, taking out three transport boxes.

Fifteen minutes later, all three cats were in their respective boxes and Wash on his way to the vet. Both his arms littered with scratches from Epsilon. While the other two went in the box without bigger drama, Epsilon on the other hand was fighting for his dear life. Somehow, Wash wondered if he knew what fate he would have to face.

Wash loved all his three cats. However, Epsilon went too far. This would once end in a disaster if he wasn't pulling the emergency stop now.

It was a strange feeling nonetheless to leave the vet only with one cat. Epsilon would go to the animal shelter when the doc cleared him and Delta had to stay under supervision some days. Theta had minor scratches, only getting an antibiotic to support his own immune system.

Entering the house, he let Theta out. The cat immediately disappeared under the couch. The Freelancer knew he would stay there for some hours. Anyway. His phone was demanding for attention, buzzing in his pocket.

Carefully sitting down on the couch, to not squish Theta, he checked the caller ID. Tucker. Great. Could the day get any better? What should he say? Sorry for not calling you because I'm a whimp and chicken out because you want to keep on dating me? Yeah, great idea.

With a sigh, he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dude, I already thought I'm going to get old waiting for you to pick up your phone."

"I can still hang up again, Tucker."

"Nononononono Wash. Hold on, don't hang up." Wash waited. It was strange. Although he was pissed, he didn't really want to hang up the phone. He liked Tuckers voice. Just listening to him.

It didn't change the fact that he sometimes loved to shoot him.

"Listen" began Tucker "I already tried to call you, but you didn't react."

"Yeah, haven't seen it." Lied Wash. Tucker made an undefined noise but didn't comment it.

"However. I just wanted to know if you're still interested in dating me or if you want to quit. Don't lie to me." Interrupted Tucker, just as Wash wanted to say something. "I want an honest answer. I don't want to date you and realize later that you didn't want it all along."

There was a long silence from Wash. He didn't know what to say. His mind raced. He wasn't really interested in a date or a boyfriend. But what did Carolina say? Mr. Perfect doesn't wait until you're ready. He comes when you expect it least.

"Wash?" said man almost dropped his phone. He never heard Tucker sounding so insecure.

"I, uh, I'm still here. I was just a bit taken aback."

"What's your answer?"

"I'm not sure this will work out the way you're suspecting this relationship to go." Began Wash, a sad sigh coming from Tucker. Wash could practically see his face. Smile dropping, those chocolate brown eyes looking sad on the ground, head titled that the dreads were hiding his face behind them like a curtain to not show his sadness.

Before Tucker could say something, Wash hastily added. "However, I'm not saying I don't want to date you. I like you Tucker. But I can't promise anything, okay?" He really didn't want to make Tucker sad. Why did he even say that!?

"Yeah okay." His voice sounded still a bit sad.

"I really like to date you. I just cannot promise anything." Okay, this statement didn't make it much better. Before the awkward train could go down further, he immediately changed the subject.

"How's Junior doing?"

"He's doing great! He had an A- in the last math exam." Wash smiled. He could hear Tucker practically beaming and his chest swelled of pride.

"Wow, he's pretty smart!"

"You can bet your fucking ass on it."

"Nah I'd like to keep it."

"You- What!?" Wash couldn't help but laugh. Normally it was Tucker making such comments and Wash almost keeling over. It was rare that their roles were reversed.

"I said I want to keep my ass. I'm not using party of my body as bet." Tucker snorted, the amusement clearly audible in his voice.

"Well, lot's of guys would love to have such an ass."

"Are we seriously talking about my ass?"

"Why not?" Wash wondered why he had the intention that Tucker was shrugging. "I like your ass."

Wash kept quiet to this statement. Waiting for Tucker (the most oblivious guy) to get the hint and change the subject. He felt awkward with this subject.

"You still there?" leave it to Tucker to ask dumb questions like these.

"Yeah I'm still here. But I really don't want to talk about my ass."

"Whatever. Then… How was your day?" Not a much better subject, but Tucker could impossibly know how shitty his day had been.

"Not really great. I stayed at the headquarter the whole day because we had no work to do." Began Wash, carefully leaving out the discussion he had with Carolina about Tucker. "After getting home, I saw that Epsilon attacked Delta and bit him in his right rear leg. I had to go to the vet. While being away, Epsilon also attacked Theta."

"That Epsilon is a real bitch." Tucker already knew that Wash had cats. He met them once when he came up for a coffee before going home.

Wash sighed. "Yeah he is. That's why I had to bring him to the animal shelter to find a new family for him where he would be alone."

"That's hard dude."

"I know. But if I hadn't done it, I would never be sure if I wouldn't find Theta or Delta bitten to death once when coming come."

"Like I said, bitch."

There was a short silence, before Wash decided to give it a try. Wouldn't hurt to ask. "You know Tucker, Epsilon is an asshole when it comes to his own kind but he loves kids. I was wondering if you maybe would like to adopt Epsilon."

"Not you too." Groaned the dark skinned man on the other end of the line.

"What?"

"Junior is nagging at me for about a year now that he wants a pet. He's so goddamn persistent about it."

"That's something he got from his dad." Remarked Wash with a smirk. Tucker huffed.

"Thanks for the roses. Anyway. How do you think should I be able to look after a cat and a kid when working all day?"

"Epsilon is independent. The only thing he needs is a clean litter box and food in his bowl. That's all. He doesn't need to get walked like a dog. Besides Junior would have someone to play with if you and Sheila aren't around."

Tucker huffed again. But this time it sounded somewhat… defeated?

"Okay, I think over it. Can I tell you my answer on our next date?"

"What date?"

"That's why I called you originally. I wanted to check if you're up for a date with me some when the next days."

Wash shortly went through the work schedule he had the next days. "How's Friday? I work until six at Omegan. We could meet inside."

"Fucking awesome. I'm there at around seven."

"Good, I think I'll make it there some minutes later."

"Great! See you on Friday then!" Tuckers voice was again back to normal. Although Wash couldn't quiet shake off the feeling, that Tucker still was a bit insecure about this whole Thing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ow! Fuck! You goddamn bugger! You son of a bitch!" Church snowed the shovel under with curses and lots and lots of chosen words. Why did this motherfucker have to lay in his way of walking? He stepped on it, the hilt hitting his nose with a fucking accuracy he could never muster.

"Caboose! What did I tell you about letting stuff laying around!" yelled Church over the place to where he could see the blond hair and the blue shirt of the idiot of his team.

"Tucker did it!"

"I did nothing you asshole! You let the shovel lay around!"

"Tucker did it!"

"Fuck you, Caboose!" Tucker was on the other side of the building lot screaming over to the blonde. Church growled, again muttering curses under his breath and kicking the shovel in the farthest corner. He sometimes really asked himself what he did to get punished with such dickwads.

A new shopping mall would arise here. If Caboose wasn't going to destroy it beforehand. Church just had to make sure that Caboose didn't get near any. Church walked through a space, which soon would become the entrance of the mall rubbing his sore nose. It didn't seem like it was broken but seriously!? It must be his fucking great luck that he met the only shovel laying around and making this dirtbag hit his nose.

"Church! Church!"

"What Tucker!?"

"Whoa, sorry there, no need to be so bitchy." Tucker arched an eyebrow, looking at Church somewhat taken aback and slightly annoyed the same time.

"Tell me what the fuck you want or go dying." Snapped Church.

"I just wanted to ask when you want to call it a day. It's already half past five." The eyebrow wandered higher, whilst Church felt one of his twitch.

"You know what? I call it now. Pack your fucking stuff, we're continue this shit on fucking Monday."

There was a long silence, Tucker whether moving nor saying something. "What now?"

"Uh nothing, just trying to imagine why you're so pissy. Is your girlfriend in a heat?"

"What if?" his eyebrow _was_ twitching by now.

"Nothing." Tucker shrugged nonchalantly. "It just explains your pissed behavior. I bet she won't let you screw her over because of possible pregnancies and stuff." The withering glance Church threw him meant only one thing. Shut up or I'll rip out your balls.

Church rubbed his temples, the twitch getting stronger. He fucking hated such days.

"You know what? Fuck you. Now pack your stuff and haul ass you cockbite!"

"I have time." Church would have loved to place a fist in this fucking cocky grin of Tucker right now. Just one wrong word and he would lose it.

"As you said, its half past five. We need about an hour to get back to our depot to shower and put everything away. I suppose you get going, otherwise you'll be late for your date with lovey dovey Washington."

"Oh, shoot! I completely forgot it!" turning around on his heels, Tucker now really hauled ass to get everything ready to leave as soon as possible. He even forgot to comment on the fact that Church called the thing between him and Wash loved dovey.

Okay, maybe, just maybe, his day wasn't so bad as he suspected. At least Caboose seemed to notice that Tucker was in a hurry because he had an important date and helped cleaning up and putting away the stuff for the weekend. Most of the things remained on the Pick-Up, because they would be taking the car again on Monday.

Like the last days, Church only waited long enough to make sure that the others cleaned up everything, before he packed his stuff and left the depot in a hurry. He drove home as fast as he could, not really caring about his surroundings. He only made sure he wouldn't have an accident. Arriving home, he immediately went under the shower he couldn't take at the depot. Tex luckily wasn't already at home. He practically could hear her bitching about his dirty shoes and his dusty hair.

Fucking bitch. She should shut up. Sometimes she would come home, bloodstains decorating her blonde hair, skin and clothes too. On her clothes, you don't see them of course, because she's always wearing a black shirt with a leather jacket, black jeans and black combat boots.

Slipping into his clothes, he went to the kitchen to get a beer before dropping down on the couch, watching his favorite series. He showered and his dirty clothes were in the washing basket.

If Tex would still bitch about it, he would crash at Tuckers or Carolinas place. He couldn't stand her bitching at the moment. She was even more unbearable than normal.

Tucker barely made it to the Omegan in time. He hoped there were no radars around. He was dead sure he would go directly into jail for how dangerous and fast he had been driving. Yes, since some weeks, he had his own car, not depending on Grif anymore. At least mostly. They still were making car sharing. Sometimes Grif would drive, sometimes Tucker.

Skidding to a halt in front of York he searched for his purse, showing his ID to the security.

"Howdy, Washs already in. He was afraid to be late, but obviously you're delayed too."

"Yeah no shit. That asshole of Church was a fucking bitch today." York lift an eyebrow to this comment, but didn't say more as there were more people waiting to get in.

Tucker stuffed the ID-card back in his purse, nodding towards York and the woman with light blonde hair and violet tips, Tucker recalled her name being South, before walking in.

Wash was sitting on the usual spot, at one of the tables in the background, a bit away from everything where they would have some quiet to talk.

"Hey Wash."

The blondes head shot up, looking at him with a relieved expression on his face and a smile spreading on his lips.

" Hey" He stood up, awkwardly welcoming Tucker and leading him to the table, he got for them. They met for the second time. Last time, Tucker hadn't dared to kiss Wash, because the Freelancer seemed to be reluctant about it.

It wasn't like Tucker would be all careful and gentleman all of a sudden. However, you know, this here was serious shit for him; he didn't want to make anything wrong. He rather waited until the next date instead of making something terribly wrong what would drive Wash away.

"I seems I'm not the one being late for once." Teased Wash as one of the waiters, Jensen, came to pick up their orders. Wash went with a coke, Tucker a beer and a club sandwich. Omegan had few snacks, but they were fucking awesome.

"Yeah no shit. Church was a fucking bitch today." Didn't he say the same to York just some seconds ago?

"Isn't he always one?" a warm smile appeared on Washs face as Tucker gestured wildly with his hand.

The smile, however, lasted only a few seconds. It got washed away when he leapt forward to catch Tuckers hand before he could hit the tray Jensen was balancing their beverages on. The girl stumbled out some excuses while putting down the drinks and disappearing. Tucker remarked that Wash hadn't let go of his left hand, but he didn't really mind the touch. Instead, he sighed.

"Yeah he's always one. Normally he's just a bitch. But just now he's a bitch deluxe!" this explanation made Wash laugh out loudly. Tucker didn't really understand why Wash found this so funny, but he grinned nonetheless. He like the laugh of Wash. Tucker should try to make him laugh more. The sound was pleasant and the wrinkles appearing in the corner of his eyes when he laughed made him even more handsome.

While the Freelancer was trying to calm down to continue the discussion, Tucker looked down on his hand, still laying on his dark one. That was when he noticed the thin red lines all over his forearm. Immediately, he grabbed Washs hand, pulling it closer. He didn't notice that he made Wash almost lay flat on the table to not have his arm ripped out.

"Holy fucking shit! Did you put your hand in a blender!?" Tucker looked up in Washs eyes, now noticing the awkward position he was in. "Uh sorry." Muttered the Omega, letting go of Washs hand. The blonde sat up in a more comfortable position, laughing. "Almost. It was more like putting my hand in a box with a very pissed cat in it." Strangely, he didn't bother taking away his hand from the table, Tuckers still on it.

Tucker blinked two times. "You mean Epsilon?"

"The blender named Epsilon, exactly." Answered Wash, still grinning broadly. "He gave me a respectable fight before I got him into his transportation box."

"And you sure I should take this cat home and leave him alone with Junior?" Tucker eyed the scratches on Washs forearms uncertainly.

"He hates me and other cats. But he loves kids. Don't worry. He could get cranky if I'm around, but I don't think that'll happen. So you okay to take him home?"

"Yeah, I guess I can try it with a cat. Better than a dog. What makes you think that you'll not visiting me?" Tucker looked at him, curiously. They were meeting for the second time, why was Wash so negative?

Wash just shrugged, trying to look neutral. However, Tucker somehow knew that he was bothered. Both shortly shut up as the sandwich came. The Omega snatched one of them, beginning to eat, raising an eyebrow at Wash to make him explain his previous statement.

Wash shrugged again. "Dunno, last time it didn't go so well."

"Your last date?" Tucker swallowed, taking another bite. He noticed that Wash was looking somehow pained, like he didn't want to talk about what happened. And he noticed the way he looked over to the sandwiches. Shoving them over, Tucker gave a nod in agreement. "Can't eat all three of them anyway."

"Thanks." Wash took the smallest one, carefully taking a bite of it.

"So Church's even more a bitch today. You know why?" Wash elegantly picked the earlier subject back up. Tucker was fucking damn sure that he was doing that to avoid talking about the fucked up relationship he had before. Tucker decided against pushing him about this issue.

"No idea. I suppose his girlfriend is in a heat. At least he didn't deny it when I asked him about." Shrugged Tucker, taking the second sandwich.

"His girlfriend? Isn't he with Tex?"

"Yeah, at least I think so because he's always bitching about her." Snorted Tucker, emptying the bottle and ordering a new one.

"I… don't think that Church's girlfriend is in the heat." Stated Wash then, a grin spreading across his face and his shoulders shaking from suppressed laughter.

"Huh?" Tucker couldn't really think of a better comeback. Why was Wash almost exploding of suppressed laughter all of a sudden? Putting the sandwich back on the plate, he observed the blond with a curious glance.

"Come on! Feed me something. Why are you so dead sure she's not in the heat?" Washs grin grew wider, chuckles emerging.

"Because." Tucker almost jumped through the roof when Yorks hand landed on his shoulder.

"Holy shit! What's with you Freelancers!? Do you guys want to kill me?"

"Not necessary. As long as you won't hurt someone very dear to us." Deadpanned York, making Tucker shudder again.

Moments after, the tan clothed man began grinning again. "Back to topic. Tex can't impossibly be in a heat."

"Why?" Couldn't they just say what it is? York grinning like a dork and Wash almost toppling over with laughing. What the fuck was up!? It's unfair to leave him in the dark while all the others obviously knew what was going on! Tuckers brows knitted together when his glance alternated between York and Wash.

York seemed to be the first to take pity on Tucker, explaining with the biggest grin Tucker had ever seen. "You know Freelancer Security right?"

"Obviously." Answered Tucker with a snort.

"Right. Tex is working there. There's just one special thing about this company."

"Which would be?" Tucker was slowly getting pissed at this beating-around-the-bush-thingy York was doing.

"Freelancer Security only allows Alphas working for them. That's why North was kicked out when the Director learned that he's an Omega."

"Wait a second." Tucker needed some moments to proceed the information. Tex was a Freelancer. And an Alpha according to York. If she was together with Church, which would mean that… "Church is a fucking Omega!?" exclaimed the Omega incredulously. What the actual fuck!?

Wash broke out in frantic laughter, while York still grinned. "Exactly. Well then lovebirds, have fun. Gotta go back to work." Walking away, he left a completely baffled Tucker at the table, as well as Wash, who was laughing so hard that he was crying.

Just as his show finished, Church noticed the scraping sound at the front door when a key got inserted in the lock.

Moments later, the door opened, Tex coming in. "'Sup cockbite?"

"Shut up bitch." Growled Church from the couch, not even bothering to look up. He heard shuffling behind him when she slipped out of her shoes and jacket, meanwhile shortly going through the letters they got. Most were advertising letters anyway. The rest would shortly be read and invoices got piled up until Tex had her next day off and would make the payments. Or Church. Whoever first had a day off.

"The only bitch around here is you." Retorted Tex after a few minutes, slumping down on the couch beside him. She had opened up the ponytail. Her long blonde hair was falling down over her shoulders, framing her face.

Church snorted. "I'll change it immediately if I could asshole."

Tex snorted a laugh. "Come on, you're not really in the position to claim something."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep." Tex popped the p at the end grinning sardonically.

Church growled. "You know what, fuck you I'm gone." He got up and was just about to walk away, when strong hands grabbed his waist. Before he even knew what happened, he was laying on the couch, trapped between the furniture and Tex.

"Tex what the-" he couldn't even finish the sentence before Tex cut him off, kissing him roughly.

Church sometimes would love to shoot Tex. But that didn't change the fact that he was helplessly and sappy in love with this way too manly woman now kissing him. That bitch knew his weak spots exactly. Like kisses. Those were his weak spots. He was helpless when she kissed him, giving in almost immediately.

God fucking damn, why did he had to be so responsive to those kisses!? They weren't even sweet! They were rough, all teeth and tongue, nothing you could look forward. Somehow, Church loved exactly those kisses. They made him weak to his core, willing to do everything Tex wanted him to do, just to enjoy the feeling of the kisses a moment longer. This behavior was even stronger when Church was in the heat.

He somehow knew that this was the normal reaction of the Omega to the actions of his Alpha-mate. But it didn't make them less awkward for him. He managed it to keep his status hidden towards his friends, but towards Tex, he was like the best example of a bitch male.

Church replied the kiss with a noise like a low whimper. It got immediately answered by a low grumbling sound from Tex. Her blonde hair fell down beside Churchs face, tickling his cheeks and making him shudder.

They got stronger, when he felt Tex hand slip under his shirt, beginning to caress the places she knew exactly were his soft spots. Church couldn't help but again whimper, the sound mixing with a low moan, as he felt goosebumps spreading over his skin

Tucker was wheezing by now. "I fucking can't believe it! Church is a fucking Omega!" he was still laughing, tears falling from his cheeks, just as Wash did. That was hilarious! Church always playing the madman on the construction sites was an Omega! The one acting like a wannabe-Alpha was in reality the one laying under. Fucking goddamn, Church would be so fucking busted next week. Tucker so couldn't wait to needle him on Monday!

Leaning back in the chair, he tried to catch his breath, needing some minutes to actually achieve this task. Even Wash seemed to have trouble to keep his laughter in check.

"Fuck…" groaned Tucker, wiping away the tears in the corner of his eyes.

"And Church really managed it to hide his status from you? Even now, being in the heat?"

"Yeah." Replied Tucker. "Looks like he's putting on a kilo of suppressors to not stink like hell. Okay, we're mostly outside besides it. You don't really notice it when he always stands behind you and against the wind."

"Crafty bastard."

"Right." Tucker finished his third bottle of beer.

Suddenly, as if both got aware of each others presence in the same moment, they leapt into an awkward silence. Tucker began to play with his dreads nervously, while Wash rubbed over the itching scratches on his forearms.

"Sooo…" began Tucker, not really knowing what to say.

"So?" Right, be sure Wash would make you spill what you wanted to say, even when you wouldn't want to do it.

"This place is too crowded for my taste. How about changing locations?"

"You're thinking about something in particular?" Wash was a too good observer for his liking.

"I already was at your place, so how about going to mine? You could help me prepare everything for Epsilon moving in."

"You mean… You're inviting me to your home?" Tucker noticed Washs eyes going slightly wide.

The Omega nodded. "Yeah. And maybe, you could accompany me when going to get Epsilon?"

"I- I would love to. When did you plan to get him?"

"As soon as possible. Otherwise Junior'll go crazy when I'm waiting too long." Tucker sighed.

"You already told Junior about Epsilon?"

"Yeah, and he already loves him."

"Good to hear." A small smile appeared on Washs lips.

"So when do you have time to get him?"

Tucker could see Wash shortly thinking, going through the schedule he had. "Tomorrow."

"Is the shelter open during Saturdays?"

"During the morning, yes. And my shift starts at one in the afternoon, so I could accompany you. Nine at your place?"

"Can do. You mind if I'm taking Junior with me?"

"Not a bit, I'd love to meet him."

Tucker beamed to this statement. He knew he would like this guy. But Wash already taking in Junior in his plans made the Omega love this guy already just for that.

"We're now going to my place?" asked Tucker after some moments.

Wash nodded, a small smile tugging on his lips.

"Sweet!" Tuckers face would split if he would be able to grin any harder.


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday morning, six o'clock. Tucker was wide awake, even after only four hours of sleep. He was just so excited for today, that it was impossible to sleep any minute longer than absolutely necessary.

Getting up, Tucker got dressed and toddled down to the kitchen, brewing himself a cup of coffee. Junior would be sleeping until eight, just long enough that he wouldn't be cranky the whole day. Although Tucker would make sure that he was up, dressed and ready when Wash would come.

Coffee was soon ready, smelling delicious. Tucker filled a cup, putting in some sugar and milk. Toddling over to the couch to watch some of the morning shows on TV. It was mostly stuff for Junior if he managed to get out of bed before ten. For Tucker there were some sappy TV shows or some reality TV with a second-hand-embarrassment-factor of 1000%.

Zapping through the channels, he soon settled on some cartoon. It was an adaption from the marvel comics of Captain America. It was hilarious. The kids program was by far the best stuff you could watch these early hours, when most of the kids were still fast asleep in their beds.

Taking a sip from his cup, he thought back to the previous night.

After leaving Omegan, Tucker drove home, Wash following with his car. Arriving home, Tucker noticed that Sheila already left. She left Tucker a note that she left at about ten, Junior sleeping since half past eight. She let him stay up half an hour longer for his good mark in Math he brought home the other day. Tucker shortly snuck to Juniors room, peeking in to make sure his kid was really sleeping.

Jesus Christ, how he was sleeping! Like a fucking log! He didn't even notice Tucker shortly placing a kiss on his forehead before again leaving and closing the door carefully behind him.

Downstairs, Wash was still standing there, looking a bit lost, although he had already slipped out of his shoes and jacket.

"You can sit down. The couch won't bite." Teased the Omega, making the Alpha stumble out something about not wanting to be rude. Tucker waved him off.

"'S okay, dude. My couch is your couch. Coffee or a beer?"

"Coffee please."

Tucker watched Wash walking over to the couch and sit down, Tucker secretly checking him out. He really had a great figure. He had a perfectly trained body. Every part defined by muscles moving with every movement he made. How much would Tucker love to trace his fingers over every muscle of his body, touching and kissing them.

Tucker shook his head. They had their second date and he really should stop his brain going down this trail of thoughts. Why was he behaving so strange lately?

Out of bad habit, he checked the calendar. Oh shit… No wonder was he so sex-driven. His heat would start in about a week. Fucking great. He would get boiled alive, having not only Junior and Sheila worrying about him, Junior now in an age to understand what was up with his dad. No, now also Wash would be worried about him. Fucking great.

Tucker sighed. Well, he had to tell Wash about his cycle. Because if he wanted to go on more dates with him, they would have to wait until his heat was over, so about four weeks. Un-fucking-great. This'll get a looong time without having Wash around.

Tucker sighed for the umpteenth time this day, taking the two cups and walking over to the couch Wash was sitting awkwardly on. The Omega held out the cup. The Freelancer took it with a "Thanks". Taking a sip, he seemed to contemplate the flavor before judging over Tuckers capability of brewing coffee. The Omega was childishly proud of himself that he remembered Wash drinking his coffee dark, only with two pieces of sugar.

"Hm, not bad, I like dark and sweet coffee."

"So you like your coffee like your boys?" Tucker would have loved to slap himself for this idiotic comment. Like usually he had talked before thinking. It was obvious that this comment was somehow embarrassing for Wash. He turned bright crimson red, even the tips of his ears flushing red.

He coughed awkwardly, trying to surpass the silence spreading again between them.

"I- uh- never mind. Just-" began Tucker to stammer out an excuse to dissolve the air of awkwardness. However, it seemed Wash wanted to say something in the very same moment.

"I guess you can say that." His face was still beet red, while he was fiddling nervously with the cup in his hands. Which was ominously already empty. Did he drink this stuff in one go!?

"Uh, you wanna another cup?" asked Tucker, emptying his too, pointing at Washs. He nodded, giving him his cup, sitting there with a face redder than a tomato. The Omega quickly disappeared into the kitchen, getting another cup. He eventually took some more moments to prepare the cups, just to have some more seconds to calm down his erratically beating heart. Why the actual fuck did he blurt out such a bullshit!? He never said something that sappy, not even to Juniors mom. And she had been by far closest to Tucker beside Junior the last days.

Giving Wash his cup, he settled back on the couch. There still was this strange silence between them, which made Tucker screw up his face. Although he rather screwed up something else than his face. You know, bow chicka bow wow!

"Wash?" Tuckers voice was almost too quiet, although the room was dead silent. He had to get over with it and tell Wash about his heat cycles. There was no use avoiding it. With the awkward silence just now, it was the perfect timing to say it. Couldn't get more awkward than it already was, right?

"Yes?" Washs wasn't much better. Both of them talked silently as if being afraid to break something when talking too loud.

The dreadlocked man sighed, before putting down the cup and turning around to Wash. The Freelancer looked alarmed. His eyes were slightly widened, his body rigid and frozen.

"Wash, don't get me wrong, just listen, okay?" He could practically see Washs face drop, what made him add quickly. "It's nothing bad. At least not for you. Just listen, okay?"

"Okay." Croaked Wash out, also putting down his coffee.

Before beginning, Tucker took a deep breath. "I think we shouldn't see each other the next weeks." Tucker pulled a face. Okay, shitty opening. He noticed it when Wash opened his mouth to say something, disappointment written all over his face. Tucker lift a hand to silence him. "Just listen, okay? It's not because of another man or whatever you may think. It may be a bit because of you though." Tucker flashed a crooked smile.

"Thing is, as of the calendar, my heat starts in about a week. I'm still working and stuff, but I think we shouldn't meet each other. Because I don't trust myself when being around you during this time. I don't want to push you into something when being all crazy from the heat. We still can talk or text over the phone, no problem, just this personal meeting in this time is a bit…" Tucker searched for the right word. Wash seemed to get what he meant, finishing the sentence silently. "Difficult?"

Tucker grinned broadly at him. "I would have said fucked up but difficult goes too." Wash didn't smile.

"So you say you want to stay home and sit out the heat because you don't trust yourself how you would react when being around me?"

"Something like that. Because it's pretty damn possible that I might try to jump on your bones." Answered Tucker, the smile he was sporting getting crooked, although his voice was dead serious.

Washs cheeks again dusted in a faint pink at Tuckers statement.

"That would make about two to four weeks we won't see each other, right? And what makes you think you can do that?" Wash shortly calculated the time they would be separated. Although he was embarrassed as fuck, he seemed to get used to, his brain not always performing an emergency shut down when Tucker made another innuendo.

"Yeah, unfortunately. I just don't want to freak you out, that's why I suppose it's better this way. And I say I could try it. Believe me. An unmated Omega in a heat is horrible. In every sense of the word." He felt sad too, but as he didn't want to drive Wash away, it was better to stay away from him when he was crazy from heat, fever and sex-drive.

Wash snorted lowly, looking over to Tucker with an amused glint in his eyes. "I doubt you could do something with me I don't want to. Anyway, I see what you mean. I think it's really the best then." Tucker knew as well as Wash that those last words were empty. Effectively Tucker would have loved to say the complete opposite. Like _I need you when being in the heat! I don't fucking care what would happen!_

In the end, neither of them said something, only leaping onto less personal and sad topics, talking and joking silently about whatever came to their mind.

When Tucker got their fourth cup, he sat down directly beside Wash. He felt comfortable and safe beside the Freelancer and just felt like wanting to be close to him, without really touching. Only their shoulders or elbows used to knock together.

"You know. It's actually quiet sad that this evening already comes to an end." Stated Wash when he checked the clock and noticed it's already one o'clock.

"Even more when thinking about the fact that we won't see each other for about a month if we're out of luck." Tucker made a face thinking of a whole month without being able to see Wash. Okay, it was their second date, but he still felt pretty attached to him. Not being able to see him for four weeks if the odds were against them was pretty hard. Fuck, even two weeks were way too long!

"Well…" breathed Wash out, putting his cup down on the coffee table. Tucker felt his heart sink. He knew they would have to separate eventually, but he wished they wouldn't have to. At all. When being together with Wash, the time seems to fly by in a blur. Tucker felt light and was all smiles when being around the Alpha. Even more, now that Tucker knew they would see each other tomorrow the last time before they would have to wait for more than two weeks to meet each other again personally.

"Well" repeated Wash, sitting back up, looking Tucker straight in his eyes. "I have to work tomorrow, so I better-" Wash couldn't finish his sentence, as Tucker grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He janked him down, smashing their lips together.

Washs eyes went wide when he felt Tuckers lips on his.

The sensations he felt and tasted overwhelmed Tucker. Washs lips were so incredibly soft, smelling like coffee and sugar and… Wash. Tuckers mind went blank, not being able anymore to support Tucker with useful advices or thoughts. There was just _nothing_. Not even a little bit.

His whole body and mind focused on the feeling of Washs brushing up his upper arms until one hand settled on his cheek and the other on his neck.

With a low sigh, Tuckers titled his head slightly when Wash began to reply the gentle pressure. He felt Wash getting a bit more demanding, his tongue sliding over his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Even if Tucker wanted to deny him the access, he wouldn't have been able to do so. His whole body was practically melting against Wash, granting him his wish. Washs tongue darted into Tuckers mouth, claiming his reward.

Tuckers hands were still fisting Washs shirt, but he was now more clinging to the Alpha than pulling him down for the kiss. He felt like holding onto Wash for his dear live, like he would fall.

With this thought, Tucker felt like a switch suddenly turned in his head. Realization hit him that he had already fallen. Fallen deeply in love with Wash. Jesus Christ, they had only dated for the second time and Tucker was already all hearts and lovey dovey for this blonde guy. When did that happen!? Tuckers brain couldn't support him with a logical explanation, so Tucker decided to not think any more about it. He didn't want to know _when_ it happened. Most important was _that_ it happened.

The kiss lasted until they both needed to separate to breathe. Tucker gulping down huge bites of air, his breath already ragged and his whole body responding to Wash. He felt shudders run up and down his spine, goosebumps spread over his dark skin. He felt his head spin and his whole body beginning to heat up. His skin felt like ignited on fire where Wash touched him. In his neck, and on his cheek, the place on his cheekbone where Washs thumb ghosted gently over it.

Wash let go of Tuckers neck his free hand now roaming over the Omegas upper body, neck and face made it even more difficult to Tucker. He felt like going crazy only by Wash touching him ever so lightly.

Said Freelancer didn't seem to be done at all. Just as Tucker had caught his breath and felt like having his body back in check halfway, Wash already kissed him again; pushing against him to make him lay down on the couch.

Tucker didn't fight it, he let Wash lead, following him whatever he might be up to.

They were laying on the couch; Wash had one his hands entangled in Tuckers dreads, while the other was caressing his cheek and neck. Tuckers hands had wandered around the waist of the Alpha, pulling him as close as possible, as if Tucker would fall when Wash would pull away.

Soon – too soon – after their little make-out-session, Wash decided to go home. He would have loved to stay with Tucker, he told the Omega, but his cats were hungry and needed some cuddles too. Especially did they need cuddles after what Epsilon did to them. They saw each other off with another kiss, Tucker leaning against the doorframe and watching the taillights of Washs car disappear into the night.

Steps drew Tuckers attention back to reality when he hears a set small footsteps padding along the hallway leading to their sleeping rooms and Tuckers small office. Junior looked bleary when he entered the room. Rubbing his eyes and yawning he dropped on the couch beside Tucker.

"Good morning Kiddo. You're up early."

"Morning dad. Couldn't sleep anymore." Dropping down, Junior laid his head on Tuckers lap, watching the cartoon playing on the TV-screen. The Omega weaved his fingers through his kids' hair. They were black and curly. Just like Tuckers if he wouldn't have dreadlocks.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah, Junior?"

"Why are here three cups standing on the table?" Junior mustered the armada of cups standing on the coffee table and blocking his sight to the television.

Oh shit, Tucker had been so spaced out that he crashed in his bed directly after Wash left. He didn't think one second on cleaning up before going to bed or after standing up.

"One is my cup I just had and the others are… from my date. My date was here for a coffee yesterday. The bar was too loud, so we decided to come over to talk a bit."

"Date?"

Right, Junior was six. How should he explain that? "That's when… Hm… You know if you really like someone, you ask this person out on a date. It's something you only do when like someone very, very much." Translating adult-stuff into child-language wasn't always that easy.

"Like Church and Tex?"

Tucker shortly contemplated it. The relationship they had was pretty fucked up, even more considering the new information he got. But to put it simple Junior hit home.

"Exactly, they dated before they decided to move together. Smart boy."

A smile appeared on Juniors lips. Tucker could only tell that he was smiling because his ears pulled up slightly, giving away his smile.

"So you had a date too yesterday? Why didn't you tell me?" oh-oh, pout ahead.

"Because it just started and I didn't want to hold your hopes up and disappoint you when it wouldn't work out."

"I'm not a baby anymore! I can handle disappointment!" insisted Junior. Tucker had a weird déjà-vu at this remark. He had said something like that when he had been around Juniors age. Like father, like son, huh?

"I know, but for that you're still a tiny little worm!" tackling Junior, he tickled him until his screams and laughter filled the little apartment they lived in.

When Tucker finally took pity on Junior and left him off the hook, they settled back in their previous situation. Tucker sitting on the couch, Juniors head on his lap.

"You know Junior, thing is, I'm dating a dude. You okay with that?" Tucker always tried to teach his son that homo-, bi- or whatever sexuality was nothing bad and that he would still love Junior the way he was. However, there were other dicks outside this apartment still believing homosexuality or bisexuality was unnatural or a disease, treating people with those 'unnatural' sexualities like scum.

"A man? Is he nice?"

"And how nice he is! He's coming over today and asked if you'd like to join us on our trip." Junior turned his head, looking at him with joy glinting in his eyes. "I already told him you'll love to join us. We're going to the animal shelter."

"Do I get a pet?"

"Exactly. Wash already has an idea which pet you would love. He has a huge asshole-factor, which makes him perfect for us." Tucker still weaved through Juniors hair, untangling a knot.

"Cool!" Tucker grimaced at the suddenly loud exclamation of joy of his son. When the piping noise in his ears vanished, Junior vanished too. The rummaging in his room told Tucker that he probably was getting dressed.

The Omega shortly checked the clock and brought the cups over to the washing machine (Why did he had to think of Caboose all of a sudden!?). After cleaning up, he went to get himself ready. Junior was already merrily brushing his teeth.

When the doorbell rang, Junior dashed out of his room before Tucker even realized it rang. "I'll go!" shouted the kid, pounding towards the door. For Wash it must sound like an elephant was running towards the door.

"Hello!" Tucker casually walked out of the kitchen where he was hiding the last fifteen minutes until the clock hit nine and the door rang. Wash was over-punctual.

"Hello. You must be Junior, right?"

"Right! And you are dads date?" Tucker stifled a laugh when Washs cheeks suddenly flashed slightly pink to Juniors blunt question.

"Right Junior. Why don't you go and put on your shoes so we can start?"

"Uh-hum" whirling around, Junior disappeared down the hallway to get his shoes and coat. Wash blinked two times a bit taken aback, before slowly turning to Tucker to get welcomed by the dark skinned man with a kiss.

"He's really like a mini-version of you. Have you been that vivid too as kid?"

"Told you so. Well, what should I say? He's my kid. Besides, I'm still vivid."

Wash chuckled. "Right, how could I forget that? Your mouth seems to be most vivid when it comes to innuendos."

"Bow chicka bow wow!" Wash rolled his eyes, waiting for Tucker and Junior to get ready.

Soon, they were sitting in the car, Junior happily chattering away. Both men listened to the stories the kid told. Tucker knew all of them, but he loved it when Junior was so vividly talking about something. Wash seemed to enjoy it too. He trained his eyes on the traffic, but his smile showed clearly that he was listening to Junior all the time.

The animal shelter was just like Tucker imagined it. There was a reception, with different hallways leading away from the room. Considering the sounds, one of them must lead to the dogs, one to the cats, one maybe to the smaller animals like hamsters or fishes. Tucker didn't know to where other hallways would lead.

"Hello Dorothy." Wash stepped to the elderly woman sitting at the desk, filing forms.

"Oh hello David. Nice to see you again. Are you coming to get Epsilon back?" Dorothy didn't see Wash grimace because she was still looking down on her files. However, Tucker did. He made a mental note to ask him about his aversion to his prename.

"Almost. I have a friend with me who is interested in taking him home. You mind if we would first visit him?"

"Absolutely not. You can also take him out of his cage if they like to adopt him. Afterwards your friend should come over to fill in the adoption form, okay?"

"Understood. Thank you Dorothy."

Wash again grimaced when she called him by his first name. Waving over Tucker, he took the transport box, leading them to the cats department.

The Chartreux sat in the farthest corner of the box he was living in, snarling at Wash as he saw him. The Freelancer sighed. "Looks like he's still mad at me."

"Well, first living in a big apartment before being forced to move here." Tucker made a motion to the cages. "I would be pissed too."

"Mr. Washington?"

"Yes Junior?" Wash looked down to the kid, tugging at his sleeve.

"Can I take him out?"

Wash shortly looked at the cat, who obviously seemed to be interested in the kid too.

"I guess this should be no problem. And Junior, please call me Wash."

Tuckers kid beamed at the man. Nodding, he went over to the cage, waiting for Tucker to take him out.

Epsilon did nothing but sitting down on the ground, watching Junior.

"Dad? Why isn't he doing something?"

"Because he's a grade-A asshole. He's checking if you're cool enough for him. He won't move to a douchebag." Wash elbowed him, throwing a meaningful glance. The Omega grinned broadly, wiggling with his eyebrows.

Meanwhile, the cat had slowly gotten up, wandering over to Junior. With a purr, he bumped his head against Juniors hand.

"Looks like he likes you." Remarked Wash, Tucker fondly watching how a huge grin spread over Juniors face.

Giving kid and cat some space Wash tugged Tucker a bit away. "What do you think?"

"That cat is a cool guy."

"So you would give him a new home? He's no bad guy, he just doesn't like other cats."

Tucker shortly looked over to Junior, who still was petting Epsilon. "I guess I don't have any other choice anymore." Wash followed Tuckers glance, a smile appearing on his lips. "I think so too."

While Tucker and Junior got the cat in the box and filled in the form to adopt the cat sitting in the box, Wash left to get food, bowls, a litter box and other stuff a cat needs form the local store. They appointed half an hour later at the shelter. Wash and Tucker decided it was for the better if Epsilon wouldn't have Wash around when he would have to move in the box. Because it would only in another fight like the last Wash was still recovering from.

Back at home, they opened the box, Epsilon immediately going to explore his new home, while Wash helped Tucker and Junior setting up the litter box and the bowls, explaining everything Epsilon needed. In addition, he gave the two some more advices and tips about Epsilon. He knew him at least pretty well, also knowing his quirks.

The morning went around pretty fast, soon Wash had to leave for work. It took Tucker and Wash more than ten minutes to finally separate. Junior had seen Wash off with a short wave and a good bye, going back immediately to play with Epsilon.

His father however didn't really want to let Wash go. They stood in the doorway, Tucker stealing kisses from Wash, promising to call or text as soon as he was feeling better again.


	7. Chapter 7

He was late! He was fucking late! Why did his teacher have to drag the start of the exams out for more than half an hour!? He had been talking shit anyway! Now Simmons had missed his bus and had to take the one two hours later. Even when he was getting directly to the bar would make him about an hour too late!

Of course, he had informed North that he would be late. The owner of the bar was understanding towards his problems, telling him he would stay two hours longer to make up for it. But just after hanging up his phone, this goddamn battery must have been empty! He could whether make another call nor writing a text!

Practically running to the back entrance of the bar, he changed his clothes, snatching his maroon apron and running out to the bar. He greeted North in a rush, almost crashing together with Matthews.

"Hey, what took you so long?" he came from the storage department, carrying a huge pile of peanut snacks.

"Sorry! My teacher had another one of his famous speeches, delaying us all. I missed the bus and had to run here."

"Better move out. Grif's waiting."

"Grif?" Simmons peeked up, hope glinting in his eyes.

"Yeah, he's waiting for more than half an hour now." Matthews balanced the packs on his arms walking over to a table to prepare the snacks.

"I better go then. I'm bartender anyway."

Matthews nodded and Simmons darted out to the bar, taking over the task from Donut who now began delivering the drinks.

Looking over to the place Grif was usually sitting on his heart sank. There was an unknown man sitting on this place, mouthing him that he wanted another beer. The waiter forced a smile on his lips, applying to his request and giving him a beer. Grif was gone. But Matthews told him that he was around!?

"Earth to Simmons, you there?" Matthews waved his hand in front of Simmons face, making him snap back.

"Uh- what?"

"I just told you, it looks like Grif's gone." Yeah no shit, Simmons already assumed that much. "I think he was tired from work. Why don't you text him?"

"Can't do. My phone's dead. Empty battery."

"Oh… Then text him after work?"

"Yeah I guess something like that."

"Guys our guests are waiting." Called North his employees back to order.

After work, Simmons stayed longer, cleaning the bar, helping North with the stuff he had to do, just to catch up his time. Normally, North would do that alone all along and Simmons felt bad about it.

"Hey North, you ever thought about making cleaning up duties for us? I wouldn't mind helping you cleaning up so you can do the paperwork.

North smiled at him kindly. "You boys are working hard enough during the night, you should rest and use your time to learn."

"But you're working too, even when we're already sleeping. You get home when?" Simmons shortly contemplated his own questions, answering it right away. "I suppose about eight in the morning. And you're back at… Again shortly thinking of it. "About five? You don't have much time for yourself besides sleeping!"

"It's okay for me." Replied North with a kind smile.

"But not for me! We're all really grateful you helped us in our difficult situation. So please North. Let us help you too in return."

There was a long silence after Simmons outburst, the redhead already mentally preparing to get fired and having to search a new job. Much to his surprise North didn't kick him out, just saying. "You got a point there. I suppose I ask all the others today in the evening and listen to what they say. Okay?"

Simmons let out his breath of which he hadn't been aware he held it. "Okay."

After cleaning up and helping North longer than he necessary should, he got home. The sun had already risen, shining brightly from the sky down on the young Omega walked home. It wasn't long to his apartment. He even used the time to think over some stuff.

He had been suppressing the fact that Grif left just as he arrived. But he didn't really had time to think about it because the work had been pretty stressful. Now, after work, he began thinking about it. Disappointment was laying heavy in his stomach. Grif had left. Simmons felt somehow bad about it. He had been looking forward all day to see him again at the bar. He had wanted to talk to him, asking how his day had been, what he had been doing during the last days when his work allowed a short talk.

But Grif not being around felt like he got hit in the gut. A dull pain pooling just around his heart. He didn't know why, but Simmons dreaded that Grif left because of him. Maybe he got fed up of waiting for him, looking for someone else he could get easier.

Simmons heat kicking in just the day they met might have strained the weak bond they formed pretty much. Maybe that much that it tore apart. He locking himself up in his apartment wasn't really helpful for this relationship either, so it was only logical could Grif look for someone else.

Simmons already knew the lazy and easygoing nature of the Hawaiian, knowing very well that he wouldn't put in much more effort than necessary to achieve his goal. He rather slacked off and missed an opportunity than getting off his lazy ass.

Entering his apartment, Simmons first plucked his phone on the docking station. Only after plucking it on the station, he began undressing, putting away his shoes, throwing his clothes in the empty washing basket and having a shower.

Afterwards, he folded and put away his clothes he washed in the morning. With the heat, it was like with an unwanted lodger. One day, the heat suddenly appears, like a lodger would move out overnight, without leaving a trace, just having this lingering feeling in your stomach that it had been different the night before.

As Simmons felt better, he decided to have a shower and then wash all the clothes and covers he had used during the heat, washing the whole morning until he had to go to college. While the clothes were washing, he opened the windows and used about a ton of air refresher to get the smell of pheromones out of the apartment. Luckily, his body recognized these pheromones as his own. Otherwise, he would get thrown back in another heat within a day.

Now, after the exam and working, he felt way too exhausted to do housework. But he decided to do it nonetheless. The work wouldn't do itself when he was sleeping and he had to wait for the battery to load enough to turn the phone back on anyway. He could at least do something productive.

When the phone finally was coming back to live, there were three missed calls and a text on the phone.

_Hey nerd, haven't you seen at the bar. You still in the heat?_

Oddly enough, Simmons felt relieved about the fact that Grif wrote him. Maybe it wasn't so bad as he thought.

_Morning fatass. No, it's over for this half of the year. Had exams and my teacher delayed us. Again. Missed the bus. I didn't see you around at the bar. Did I upset you?_

Simmons bit his lip. He really still had the intention that he had done something wrong what made Grif leave. But just now, he wouldn't get an answer. Because Grif of course would still be asleep and answering the text when Simmons would be sleeping.

Simmons almost dropped the phone when it buzzed in his hands. The message was from Grif. Simmons checked the clock. Seven in the morning. Okay, it was about time to get up for work, even for such a lazy slacker like Grif.

_Morning asshole. Your teacher sounds like a total dick. Why should you have upset me?_

_Believe me, he _is_ a dick. Because you left yesterday evening because I wasn't around._

_Simmons, I was tired from work. I just wanted to go home and crash in my bed. That's why I left. Of course I was disappointed, but you didn't do something wrong._

Relief flooded through Simmons like a warm wave when he got the message. So he just had been tired from work, not tired of him. Simmons already thought the worst. He was just about to write back, when another message came in. It made the redhead laughing.

_So, you're working today?_

_Yes, I do. Usual schedule, usual place. Why?_

_Nothing in particular. Just thought about dropping in at Omegan again. So we'll see each other. Gotta go now, work's waiting. See you._

_Okay, see you this evening. I'll go to bed now._

_Good night then, Nerd =b_

_Have fun working, fatass ;-)_

Simmons threw the phone on the night stand, flopping down on the bed. He was already wearing his sleeping clothes and just wanted to crash out. It was easier to fall asleep now that Simmons knew that Grif didn't leave because of him. That there still seemed to be interest around.

They had mostly talked over the phone, seeing each other during Simmons shift at the bar, but the Omega had already grew pretty fond of the lazy Alpha. He liked the guy. Maybe more than he would like any other guy. But it wasn't love, Simmons was not in love. Absolutely not. Nope, no way.

Seconds later, the Omega was fast asleep, huddled up in the blanket. He couldn't wait for the evening to come.

It felt like evening would never come. At least Grif felt like being stuck in a huge pudding, making the time go three times slower than usually.

After a half eternity, lunch finally came, giving Grif a break from Churchs bitching. At least he hoped so. Tucker seemed to be up his ass today about something.

"Hey Church!" Tucker walked into the container they had for their breaks, throwing his bag on the empty chair. Grif recognized this mischievous grin. Tucker knew something and he was going to tease Church now. Never live him this one down.

"You look good! Got screwed on weekend?"

"Fuck you. That's none of your business!"

"Believe it or not, it's been a while since I got laid." A huge shit eating grin appeared on Tuckers features. "Bow chicka bow wow!"

Grif rolled his eyes, while Church mustered him with a murderous glare. "As if I would believe you that. You nymphomaniac."

"Hey, I love sex, but don't you do that too?"

"Shut up, bitch!" snapped Church, taking off a bite of his sandwich.

"Well I am one yeah, but bitch fits for you too, am I right?"

It took a moment where Church just looked confused, until his mind was able to proceed what Tucker meant. His eyes went unbelievably wide, almost plopping out of their sockets. He began coughing, getting patted on the back by Caboose because he was about to suffocate on his sandwich.

Grif took some moments longer to proceed what Tucker had actually meant. "Wait… Church's an Omega?"

Tucker shrugged, as if the news he had just spread were nothing special. "Yeah, explains his weird behavior too."

"But how did you…?" Grif had problems proceeding what he heard.

"Remember that cute blonde from Freelancer I'm dating?"

"Impossible to miss when you're bragging every five minutes about him if not Junior." Grif nodded, taking a sip from his coke. It was stale because the fridge was broken. It smelled awful.

Tucker made a dismissive movement with his hand. "Yeah, yeah. Like you aren't bragging about Simmons all the time. Anyway. We were on a date on Friday and I told him about Churchs more than usual bitchy behavior. Suddenly this asshole begins laughing like a freak!" Tucker threw out his arms. Church and Grif both ducked their heads to avoid a painful hit on their nose. The dark skinned man didn't notice it and continued. "Then York showed up, saying that Tex is Churchs girlfriend and that she's working at Freelancers."

"And what's so special about that?" Grif still didn't understand how Tucker got to the conclusion that Church was an Omega.

"Because Freelancers only hires Alphas." Muttered Church, somehow managing to swallow the bite of sandwich without suffocating. Caboose was still merrily patting Churchs back.

After a second of quiet, the cobalt clothed man snapped at the blond beside him. "Caboose!" said main blinked shortly, then smiling kindly. "Oh you're already feeling better. Watch out next time when eating, suffocating isn't very healthy."

"Yeah no shit." Muttered Church, putting the sandwich away. He wasn't hungry anymore.

"Aaaanyway." Tucker drew the attention back to him. "That's how I found out that Church actually is an Omega and Tex the Alpha of their group. Pretty funny those reversed rules." Tucker s grin turned into his best shit-eating-one he could muster.

"So if you one day start puking all morning and get fatter, we all know what happened! But you know, you can always come to me, I know how it feels to be pregnant."

Grif and Tucker burst out into loud laughter, while Church looked at them with the most murderous glare Grif's ever seen. Caboose, oblivious to the previous discussion, was only very very confused. But neither of these three cared to explain the blond the situation at hand.

For the rest of the afternoon (who didn't go that slow like the morning thanks to Tucker) Church gave them the silent treatment, working on his own in the farthest corner from them. Grif could imagine why. Every time Church looked over to Tucker or said something, the dark skinned man grinned like a dork, wiggling with his eyebrows.

In the evening, Church left without showering – again – but this time not because he was in the heat and leaking pheromones. This time it was because of the simple reason to get as fast as far away from Tucker. Said guy also didn't shower. Grif mustered him shortly when he packed up his stuff to leave. "Heat?"

"Somewhen this week." Grunted Tucker in return, leaving the building.

Since Tucker once missed putting on suppressor, it must have initiated Churchs heat too, what made them have their heats almost simultaneously. Luckily, since this incident, their heat cycles had changed a little bit, what spared Caboose and Grif from too much shouting matches when both were overly bitchy.

Leaving for his truck, he saw that Tucker already left. He had a little aqua blue Ford to be at least a little more mobile. Even more when he had to bring or get Junior to or from somewhere, or make the weekly grocery run. Or when being in the heat. Grif was sure Tucker knew that the Hawaiian was no risk for him. But Omegas without a fix mate tended to either back down or be more offensive towards Alphas they could consider as possible mates.

Grif pushed the thought aside, steeling himself for another two weeks of bitching. This time from Tucker, and not from Church. Grif didn't exactly know when Tuckers heat would start, but he would notice it when it was about time.

Pulling up in the last parking lot in front of the bar, Grif hopped out, strolling up to the entrance where a blonde woman with yellow hair tips and a fucking huge dark skinned man were making the controls. He pulled out his ID, handing it over to the man.

Shortly checking it, he grunted, nodding and pointing towards the entrance. Huh? What was up with that guy?

Grif decided to not worry about it (way too much work anyway) and entered the bar. It was almost empty, like usually at this time. Taking his favorite spot, he waved for Matthews to bring him a beer. Simmons wasn't around. Strange, wasn't he supposed to be working?

After the boy served the beer, he shortly disappeared behind the bar, before coming back, smiling, and nodding at the Hawaiian. This guy was such a suck-up. Really. It was as if he thought Grif was his Alpha, always clinging to him.

Luckily, Simmons hadn't been around the last weeks. Grif didn't know if he would have been happy with Matthews behavior.

Another guy entered the bar. He was unknown to him. Before Grif really realized, Matthews was gone, taking the order from the brown haired pal.

Shrugging it off, he took a sip of his beer, letting his gaze wander. Slowly, the bar began to get full, people filing in and searching for empty spaces. Soon the bar would be crowded, no space to sit available anymore.

Looking back to the door behind the counter, he saw a redhead appear in the doorway with a maroon colored apron and a tray under his arm. Grif could see how Simmons features lit up immediately after seeing Grif. He too couldn't quiet hide a smile.

"Hey, fatass. You came." Immediately, Simmons rushed over to the counter where Grif sat.

"I said I'll come, nerd. I'm here." A wide grin appeared on Grifs features.

Simmons left to serve the drinks to the customers. After the first wave of customers (Those coming for a drink after work), it usually got a bit more quiet until the next wave would come (The party-people). Today was no exception and soon Simmons had a short break he used to stroll back over to Grif.

"How are you doing?" Grif had almost impatiently waited for Simmons to come back. Although they had talked often over the phone, it was something completely different to talk personally.

"Good. I've been sleeping like a log last night for once."

"Haven't slept the last days?"

Simmons shrugged. "That's normal when being in the heat. I don't sleep well. The fever keeps me awake."

"Sounds awful."

The redhead laughed. A pleasant sound in Grifs ears. "It is awful." Deadpanned the redhead still with a smile on his face.

They leapt into a pleasant silence, enjoying each other's company. Just as Simmons was about to walk away to end his break, Grif held him back at his left arm. The redhead looked at him questioningly.

"When do you have your next day off?"

"What?"

"When is your next day off? When aren't you working?"

Simmons blinked, slowly processing the question. "I- uh- don't know. I haven't checked the schedule. I guess some when next week."

Before neither Simmons nor Grif could say more, a cheery voice cut in. "Your days off are this Saturday and Sunday, have you forgotten? You extra asked for them!"

"I did?" Simmons blinked and Donut made a pout.

"Yes you did! That's why you're scheduled on Saturday and Sunday! You asked me to switch the weekends. I agreed because I'm flexible. Doc doesn't mind when I have my weekend leaves."

Again, Simmons blinked. Grif had the low suspicion, that he didn't really had his leave, that Donut was just helping him.

"Uh okay, well, you hear it, fatass." Muttered Simmons, watching Donut leave. He still was confused as fuck.

"Saturday and Sunday, huh? Would you like to – uh- do something together?" stuttered Grif through this question. He actually had planned on sounding like the nonchalant prick he was. Now he was stuttering and fiddling nervously with the hem of his shirt because he wanted to ask someone out. That's batshit crazy.

To be honest, Simmons wasn't even his type! He wouldn't be into such lanky, nervous redheads with obvious daddy and other issues. And yet here he was, stuttering through his question to ask him out.

"You mean going on a date?" Simmons sometimes could really be a pain in the ass, pointing out the obvious and making Grif blush slightly. At least he managed to stop himself from pulling a face.

"If you like, then yes."

"I- uh- sure, I would like to." Grif couldn't help but stare in awe when Simmons smiled so genuinely and kindly. He would have liked to kiss him just here and now. But he held back. Would be a bit weird to kiss someone out of nowhere you only see for about three to four hours when being at a bar he was working at.

"Cool." Was the first thing Grif could stumble out when his mind started working again. "I pick you up at seven at your apartment, is this enough time for you?"

"More than enough. I'll wait outside." Replied Simmons, happiness written all over the redheads face. He just looked really cute like that.

It had taken Grif some time to realize, but eventually he had to admit to himself that he was falling. Falling hard for this handsome redhead with freckles dusted all over his face and a smile which could melt everything (Or at least him).

Quickly typing in the date in his phone to not forget it, he waved Simmons to pay the beer. But he only shook his head with a kind smile.

"It's okay. Take it as thank you present for saving me the other day."

"So I have to save you more to get more free beer?" He grinned broadly.

For the second time this evening, he heard Simmons laugh. "I don't think this works like that. I have to live from something too. Besides, I doubt you would bail me out every day, lazyass."

"Hey, that's mean!" Grif put on a faked pout. He was known for his laziness, but ascribing him of not bailing out his crush was mean.

"I'm sorry." Simmons smile dropped, looking at him with an apologetic look. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Grif waved off, standing up and getting ready to go. "So Friday is okay?"

Simmons nodded, a small smile tugging again at his lips.

"Great, see you tomorrow. Don't get in trouble."

"Same counts for you, fatass."

Grif showed his lopsided grin, leaving the bar with a date and a content hum on his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Wednesday evening, and a music concert contributed to spring was held at the local opera. Spring and fall were always more difficult times for Omegas. Because those were the times you usually were going into heat. During summer the risk to die because of the added heat from summer and fever could kill you, in winter you could risk getting even sicker and die.

Reasonable points for the Omegan bodies to put their heats on spring and fall.

Living at Blood Gulch didn't make it much better. Out in the Texan desert, there was no real winter. In normally only got a little bit colder, but not much. Springs were hot, summers freakishly hot and falls somewhere in between those to kind of hot.

Matthews turned around, grumbling something in his pillow. His heat had kicked in during the morning. He had already informed North that he wouldn't appear to work for the next two weeks. He was lucky to work at such a good place where your needs as Omega were considered as normal and not as bad.

Palamo had moved out for these days, going to sleep on a friends couch. Harsh? Hare? Harke! This guys name was Harke. He was an Omega too, not in the heat. Palamo usually would take his leave. Like Matthews would crash at Simmons if Palamo would go into his heat.

North would kill them if one of them would trigger the other into his heat because they were living together. So they settled on this arrangement.

Matthews shortly contemplated the scheduled heats of each at Omegans. North was usually the first. Thanks to his mate he would be able to work at home because his fever wouldn't be that strong.

Next was Jensen, followed suit by Palamo. His last week of heat would be the first of Simmons. Matthews heat would start a week after Simmons ended and Donut would be the last one. His heat would start almost at the end of the mating season, a full month after Matthews.

Times just around the heats of the workers at Omegan were always stressful because the others had to cover the shifts of the missing member. On the other hand, you were able to take more leaves during winter and summer. North would always make sure that he treats every single one of them fair.

Climbing out of his bed, Matthews decided to force himself to a shower before calling up his childhood friend Bitters.

They had grown up here at Blood Gulch, Bitters always respecting his wish that he didn't want to mate someone. He was way too shy and anxious for it.

However, it didn't matter if Matthews was in a heat or not, Bitters would always come over. Or at least he used to. During the last years, Antoine always had something going on when Matthews was in a heat.

Slipping out of his clothes, he climbed into the shower, thinking about the last years. Matthews was quiet young. He would turn nineteen next month. He moved out to focus on his studies, without having his parents up his ass who preferred a young sporty man rather than an insecure nerd.

To him, his studies were what he loved. His parents nagging at him were only lessening his learning success, besides they were annoying.

Bitters never questioned why Matthews had moved out and the Omega was thankful for that. Anyway. Bitters. Since his heat cycles started to get worse during the last two years, Bitters never had been around Matthews when he needed him the most. One time he had been on a two weeks trip with scouts (he never had been a scout), the other time he said Matthews that he had a girlfriend and would spend the next two weeks with her somewhere at the beach of Miami.

Matthews had been upset and furious about this reveal. He had tried to be happy for Bitters that he finally found someone. But inside he felt like dying.

After coming back from the holidays, Matthews learned that they had separated, the girl being too much of a bitch for Bitters.

Matthews had felt horrible because he was happy that Bitters ditched this bitch, being single again. He didn't know why and felt so horrible about this reveal. Locking himself up and refusing contact to Bitters for more than a whole week until Palamo kicked him in the ass. Literally.

The years following, Bitters always had an excuse why he couldn't be around him when Matthews heat kicked in.

This time, Bitters didn't k now that Matthews was in his heat. It was the first day and not strong. Matthews decided that he would confront Bitters with the thing he was avoiding for so long. Matthews heat.

After wearing new clothes, the Omega decided to air this place just until Bitters would appear. Texting him and asking if he wanted to come over to play Halo they both loved.

The answer came immediately.

_Sure thing, can come over right after work._

Matthews agreed, waiting for his childhood friend to come over. Bitters worked at a food distributor at the other end of the city. Which meant he would have to get up early, but was done around lunch. Driving back and all the stuff would make it two in the afternoon until he would show up. Which was now.

The Omega started the XboX, putting in the game and loading the game. Just as the game loaded on the screen, he could hear Bitters knocking at the door.

He shortly went over to the door and opened it to let the slightly tired looking Bitters in.

Luckily, Matthews had closed the door, otherwise the wind would have carried the pheromones right into Bitters nose, busting his carefully set up cover. Letting Bitters walk past him, Matthews locked the door, praying Bitters wouldn't notice it already. His luck held until Bitters was out of his shoes and jacket.

He saw him suddenly lifting his head, sniffing the air. His head whipped around, eyes narrowing with a furious glance in them. "You fucking liar! You told me you're not in the heat!"

"Obviously I am." Replied the Omega calmly, staring Bitters square in the eyes. If someone would ask him later where he took the courage from to be so calm, he would reply that he had no fucking clue.

"Oh, and you just forgot to tell me or what!?" snapped the Alpha, already grabbing for his jacket.

"I did it on purpose."

Bitters didn't answer, again slipping in his jacket to leave.

"Please stay."

"Bullshit! I won't stay when you're like that!" he slipped in his shoes ready to leave without lacing them. That was when Matthews had enough. Okay, when being in a heat your patience was shorter than usually, but Bitters stubborn behavior just capped it all.

"You stay here!" those words weren't a squawk he normally had when being agitated. It was a shout, making Bitters freeze in place, turning around to the other male with wide, round eyes. He was slightly panting, feeling his fever beginning to rise. His cheeks were flushed with anger and fever and his eyes were burning from anger.

"Since it's getting worse with my heat you're always running away! Making up ridiculous excuses to get away from me! I want to know why the fuck you're doing that! What's so disgusting about me being in the heat that you have to fucking run away from me!?" Matthews voice was still louder than usual. He was a bit proud of himself that he wasn't squawking.

Antoine on the other hand seemed to get smaller and smaller with every word Matthews spat.

He looked on the floor with different feelings written all over his face. Matthews knew some of them. Anger, hurt, a bit pain, anxiety. Matthews couldn't define all the other emotions mirroring on Bitters face. He had never seen them.

His anger slowly subdued, looking at Bitters uncertainly. Did he just push the issue too much? Or did he just say something which would make Bitters upset and make him leave?

"It isn't that you're disgusting, okay?"

Matthews blinked. "Then why!? Tell me!" his anger flared back up. He couldn't understand it! This idiot was behaving like a prick, but didn't think of him as disgusting. Sometimes he could be such an incredible idiot!

For the second time this day, Bitters eyes flashed angrily, before Matthews felt his back and head connect painfully with the wall. Before he had even noticed it, his childhood friend had him up the wall, trapping him effectively between him and the building, making it impossible for him to get away.

His lips connected with Matthews'. Rough but not painfully.

Bitters didn't think that Matthews was disgusting. He even kissed him. What…

Oh… oh. Suddenly, like pulling away the curtains and letting in the sunshine, everything went clear as day for Matthews. Really, why did he had been so blind? Thinking of it again, it was so fucking obvious. It made even sense why Bitters wouldn't touch him with a ten feet pole when his heat kicked in.

When Matthews final got over his shock and kissed Bitters back, the Alpha pressed against him, letting hear a low growl in the back of his throat. It was a possessive sound. It was a sound, which needed a reply. The sound building up in Matthews throat was a blend of a purr and a whine. It was a sound of acceptance. A sound to confirm the Alpha that the Omega he had chosen did the same with him. That he would accept him as mate and would willingly carry the mark. That he would be loyal to the chosen mate.

Feeling Bitters kiss down over his jawline and neck, the Omega knew what would happen. It was only symbolic, but it would strengthen their bond. Sucking in air with a painful hiss when he felt Bitters teeth sink into his shoulder. It wasn't enough to draw blood, but enough to bruise.

Donut just came home from his shift. He had covered this day's shift for Matthews being at home because his heat kicked in. Donut knew he would have his too in about six weeks. All the Omegas having their head during three months in spring and fall each made it pretty stressful for the others to cover the ones staying at home. Somehow, it was insane luck, that only Simmons and Palamos heat would overlap for about a week.

Entering the apartment, he saw that his boyfriend Frank (or Doc) wasn't around. A short glance on the timetable at the fridge informed him, that he was at work at the local hospital. He graduated last year from the university, already having a job at the hospital here. Okay, they had to move from the neighboring state over here, but it was worth it. There are other students coming from school without having a job.

Donut then accepted the job at the Omegan to have something to do. Doc would earn enough to maintain both of their lives, but Donut didn't want to sit around all day and go crazy because he had nothing to do. Besides, he loved the contact to other people. If Donut wasn't able to have contact to other people, he would wither like a plant without water. As an Omega with a fixed mate and marked as already taken, he didn't had the problem like Simmons or Matthews as unmated Omega.

In the fridge, the Omega found something to eat. Doc really knew how to please his love. Donut always was hungry after work. Even more since they newly established a plan where an Omega would help North one week with cleaning up and organizing everything for the next day.

Simmons had come up with the idea because North had to do everything on his own.

It often got about nine until Donut was home, but he didn't mind. It was only fair in his book to help North with the work. Cleaning up was also a part of the tasks they had to do.

Taking out the dish, he was that Doc prepared chicken sweet-and-sour. Yummy! He loved that kind of food!

Shortly checking his phone, he saw that Frank had written him a message. That he was off working, left dinner for him and they probably wouldn't see each other because they again had a stressful time at the hospital. Right, mating time meant more accident because Alphas were hitting each other's heads in because they're touting for the favor of an unmated Omega, Omegas getting attacked because an Alpha thought he had the right to take what he pleased (Donut shuddered at the thought of that), and many more.

Answering the message, he wrote Frank that he had just gotten home safe and sound, that the dinner was absolutely awesome (He hadn't eaten it yet but knew it would be delicious) and that he would miss him.

After having dinner, the blond decided to switch into his sleeping clothes. Before going to bed, he took out his diary, full with lightish red and violet glitter.

A pen with rhinestones in matching colors accompanied the diary. He wrote down what he witnessed since his last entry, writing down that Matthews wasn't around because his head kicked in during the night. That he anyway asked himself how long it'll take until Bitters and he would get together. Matthews might not notice the hungry glances the Alpha threw him, but Donut did.

That Simmons would go on a date and would blush furiously every time you asked him about it. Although he would deny it as furiously as he blushed that he wasn't. Grif would still show up every day for a beer or two, Simmons organizing to have his break when he was around to talk to him. Strangely, Grifs co-worker hadn't appeared for some days, but Simmons assumed he might be in the heat or just having too much work (it's obvious that this guy's an Omega. Despite his behavior.)

Palamo was bitching about the uncomfortable couch he had to live on for the next three weeks until the area in his apartment was clear to move in again. Jensen being as bubbly as ever and North being like a big brother for all, watching over his employees like a mother hen.

An Alpha had gotten thrown out because he tried to harass another guest (Who was an Omega). Rules were pretty clear. An Alpha getting aggressive against an Omega who doesn't want it get's a one way ticket by Freelancer-air to the door. And this door would be shut forever. Bad luck. If you couldn't keep yourself in check you had to carry the consequences.

North took the shaking Omega behind the bar to let her come down from her shock. Some minutes later, Donut had heard how she thanked North for his help, saying that she would recommend this bar to her friends. North thanked her for this praise, telling her that her drink would be free as an apology for the circumstances.

One kicked out customer and a happy customer bringing back more customers. Win.

Finally, Donut wrote down that Frank was working all day and they probably wouldn't see each other until the weekend. Would be a hard day. He only hoped things calmed down that much that Frank would be home more often when Donuts heat kicked in. A permanent mate did an Omega a world of good. But if the Alpha always would be away, it wouldn't help much though. An Omega needed his Alpha right beside him as much as possible during this difficult time.

Closing his diary, Donut put it back in the bedside table before he went to sleep. He was out like a light minutes later.


	9. Chapter 9

Blinking blearily, a young Omega just woke up from a long and relaxing sleep. Matthews yawned while looking over to the alarm on his bedside table. It was past midday. Thanks to the curtains, it was mostly dark in Matthews sleeping room. Otherwise, he would surely have woken up earlier when the sun began to shine in his room.

Strangely, although his heat kicked in yesterday, he didn't have such a high fever like the past heats. He didn't feel like getting boiled alive, his limbs weak and his head spinning from the fire soaring through his system. He still may have a slight fever, but not the previously mentioned boiling heat ravaging through his system. More like a fever when having a common flu.

Snuggling back into the blanket, he smiled dorky when he felt someone move behind him. Two strong arms were wrapped around his middle while their legs were entangled. Puffs of warm air stroked over his neck in a lazy but regular pace, making him shudder every now and then.

The slow and regular breathing told him, that this person still was sleeping soundly. A light snoring also indicated that the man still was sleeping. That bitters still was sleeping.

It was a welcome touch, those arms and the breathing. It felt normal and right. For the first time, Matthews felt like finally being complete, like finally having found what he had been missing all over these years. Sure, he noticed a strange attraction towards Bitters through the past years, always telling himself that it was because they were best friends since their childhood.

Since yesterday, he knew, that this attraction had another reason. It was highly possible that he successively fell in love with his childhood friend without really noticing the change. They were around each other all the time, it wouldn't surprise him that he didn't notice it earlier. Okay, thinking back, if he would have thought about it earlier, he surely would have noticed that they were more than just friends. But people often don't scrutinize things they were used to and comfortable with.

Closing his eyes, the pictures of yesterday came back to his mind. He felt his face heat up a bit. Those memories, delicate and precious at the same time.

Bitters had him trapped against the wall, biting down on his left shoulder. Lifting his hand, Matthews could still almost feel the dents every tooth left. Okay, it was an imagination, but it was bruised nonetheless. It would take some days for the bruise to heal. Matthews couldn't care less. He didn't bother that the bruise was obvious and not really coverable by a shirt. He would go anywhere the next days anyway. So would Bitters.

Gently kissing the previously bitten spot, he backed down, giving Matthews some space between him and the wall. Standing on your own when your legs feel like jelly isn't that easy. Matthews felt like dropping on the floor every second. Okay, he would feel the same way when having fever. However, it felt completely different than that at the same time.

Bitters had the nerves to take out his phone and text something. When Matthews could drop on the floor every moment, breathing irregular, shaking like a leaf and wanting nothing more than fling his arms around Bitters neck, kissing him again.

"What are you doing?" The Omegas voice was breathy, although the Omega somehow managed it to slowly get his breathing back in check.

"Texting my boss. He said I have too much overtime and should take a leave. I told him I won't come to work this and next week." He shrugged, sending off the text.

The phone buzzed shortly after, Bitters getting an affirmative response. He grinned wolfishly, what made Matthews feel frightened and aroused simultaneously. This grin would look predatory if he wouldn't know Bitters and was positive that he wouldn't harm the Omega (Except the mark).

The game was still playing on the screen, but neither Matthews nor Bitters cared about it just now. They could play or turn it off later. Just in this very moment, neither of them wanted to leave the other to turn off the TV. Really, there were more important things than a TV playing the music of Halo. Nothing would make them drop what they started some moments ago to play Halo right now.

The Alpha leaned in for another kiss. It wasn't a bruising one like before. It was gentle and loving; but the hidden hunger and desire was obvious. The way he moved, the way he increased the pressure just a little bit, the way his breathing got ragged shortly after starting the kiss. Those were all indicators that Bitters was holding back a bit, trying not to overrun the Omega.

Matthews replied the kiss without hesitation. His eyes fell shut, sighing, when he felt Bitters tongue swipe over his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He already had once kissed a girl he had a huge crush on for some weeks during high school. Nothing more than a peck on her lips though.

This here was new for him. The tongue kiss, this intense feeling. Matthews trusted the Alpha to lead him through that, showing him how it works.

Opening his mouth, he let the Alpha explore and claim this territory, accepting the demand for a tongue dance when Bitters was satisfied with what he found in there. It made Matthews shudder and groan when he felt the tongues slid along each other. It was a strange feeling, but it was so overwhelmingly good. The heat and the arousal from just this kiss went down directly to his crotch.

The Omega squawked a bit when he felt two strong hands at his butt, lifting him up with ease. Immediately, he wrapped his legs around Bitters waist, intensifying the grip around the his neck for a better hold. Bitters knew the apartment like the back of his hand, he had been here often enough memorize where he had to walk through.

The younger buried his face in Bitters neck, breathing in the unique scent of his friend – No, Mate, boyfriend was it now. Matthews smelled leather from the jacket, a bit of fresh sweat. There was Bitters cologne too, as well as this unique scent Matthews already learned to recognize as Bitters years ago. However, there was a new scent along with the others. One that caused him to draw closer to the Alpha. His whole being reacting on this scent, just wanting to cuddle closer and never let go.

Placing butterfly kisses on Bitters neck, Matthews heard how he kicked the door to his room open. Luckily, he hadn't closed the door when he came out this morning. Otherwise he would have to worry about a new door once he would be able to think straight again.

Seconds later, Matthews felt how Bitters lift a leg higher than usually, before he bent over and placed the Omega on the bed. Matthews could feel the fabric of his bed through his shirt. The covers felt a bit cold because there had been nobody sleeping in since Matthews got up and aired the room. He disentangled his legs and arms, wiggling slightly to move in the middle of the bed.

He barely managed it, before Antoine was again all over him, claiming his lips in another kiss. One of his hands entangled in Matthews hair whilst the other wandered over his leg and hip, up to the hem of his shirt. Without hesitation, the Omega could feel the Alphas hand slip under the fabric, wandering over his bare stomach, up to his chest. He moaned lowly when he felt Bitters playing with his nipple.

His own hands were traveling over his chest, back and arms, trying to mesmerize every detail of the body he felt underneath that shirt.

Tugging at said clothing, he made Bitters hands leave him to take out his own jacket and shirt. The younger shuddered when he saw the well-toned upper body of his mate. Matthews knew his boyfriend had always been the lazy kind of guy, but obviously he had been determined to at least keep his body in shape. Alternatively, it could come from the physical work he had to do every day? The Omega didn't care, he laid there, drinking in the sight. He didn't know how Bitters achieved to get such a shaped body, he only knew that he loved it.

Sitting up slightly when he felt the Alpha tug insistently at his shirt, he let the Alpha take it off without fighting it. Although he felt small and frail now. He wasn't so well shaped like Bitters was. He wasn't broad and strong. He was a lanky nerd, rather studying the whole day than exercising. Which was obvious. He had slender legs and arms, his chest was so small that you could see the ribs at his sides. He was eating enough! He was eating all day! But he just didn't increase his weight! His body was stubbornly refusing to do so.

In this case, he was like Simmons. They both could eat all day, twenty-four-seven, but wouldn't increase their weight. He once really tried to get at least something like a little bit of a six-pack, but his body refused to even increase the amount of muscles. It was like he was doomed to stay this lanky nerd forever.

When the shirt was finally off, the Omega could again hear Bitters growl something.

"D-did you just c-call me be-beautiful!?" His voice was nothing more than a squawk. He would have loved to slap himself in this very moment. Bitters lift his gaze, grinning at him with the same wolfishly grin he had minutes ago in the hallway.

"You embarrassed about me stating the truth?"

"No, I- I just didn't expect it." His beet red face belied his words completely. The Omega decided to ignore it. "I just don't expect myself as beautiful or handsome." Muttered Matthews, looking away with an embarrassed expression.

He saw a hand come up to his face, making him turn his head with gentle force. Turning his head, he could see the Alpha hovering over him, observing him with a stern expression in his eyes.

"For me, you are beautiful." Explained the older, like this statement would be some kind of comprehensive explanation, like there would be no space for objections.

Matthews wouldn't have time to object anyway. After Bitters declared his opinion, he dropped his head again, beginning to kiss and caress the revealed skin. Matthews writhed under the touches and kisses of Bitters, feeling his body temperature rise. Every pang of self-consciousness would fall aside immediately. Maybe it was because of the fever, but it was also because of the rising arousal, making him feeling hot. A nibbling at his chest made Matthews throw his head back with a moan. Since when did this idiot know his sensitive spots!?

His whole world was spinning, his breath came uneven and his whole body was trembling from the things Bitters did to him. The skin was itching and longing for more where he touched or kissed the Omega. There was a tingling feeling getting stronger and stronger with every second, every touch. He was groaning and moaning, hearing Bitters do the same when he came back up again for another kiss, bucking his hips forward to grind their lower bodies together.

"Fuck!" moaned Matthews, his nails digging slightly in Bitters back when he grinded their hips together, sucking at the sensitive spot.

When Bitters broke the kiss, Matthews followed immediately, craving for this kind of contact. The Alpha however, seemed to have other intentions, again trailing his kisses down over the Omega's chest, down to his belly button. Shortly dipping in his tongue there, letting Matthews drop back on the bed boneless and drawing a mewl from him; Bitters soon moved lower, beginning to tug at the waistband of his pajama.

It was only logical what followed later, although Matthews was surprised that Bitters had so much patience. He took his time to prepare Matthews, even getting the Omega off while giving him time to adjust to the new situation before going for the real thing. It was gentle and slow at the beginning, getting heated and rough when Bitters was close to his own release, but all in all, he didn't stress Matthews. Something the younger highly appreciated. Anyway, it wasn't really surprising that Matthews felt a bit sore after this. Although it was worth it.

Just in this moment, the Omega would have loved to never move again, he was comfortably wrapped up in the arms of his mate, his back pressed against Bitters chest. He could feel the regular heartbeat of the man behind him, just like his breaths hitting his neck. Matthews knew he had slept for more than twelve hours in a row, feeling somewhat relaxed. Well, he still felt spent and worn out but that wasn't really a surprising thing after what they had.

He knew too, that he often felt worn out during his heat, no matter how much he would sleep. However, this feeling now was sure also a side effect of Bitters and Matthews having sex during the last hours. Not only once.

Behind him, the breathing changed a little bit, indicating Matthews that Bitters was about to wake up. Squirming in his embrace, the Omega managed to turn around, just in the moment the Alpha sleepily blinked his eyes open.

When he realized where he was, a dorky grin appeared on the older man's lips, mirroring the expression on Matthews face.

"Morning." Greeted Matthews the still sleepily grinning man.

"'Ning." Matthews smile grew a bit. It was obvious that Antoine wasn't fully awake by now, not completely able to form coherent sentences. Matthews knew that his boyfriend always needed some moments after waking up for his to brain boot up.

Leaning up, he kissed the Alpha, earning a content hum from him. It reverberated through his whole body, making this special tingling feeling coming back. The Omega felt how he got pulled closer, replying the tongue kiss with a small sigh. He complied when he felt how the older turned around, making Matthews lay on his chest. One of Bitters hands rested in the small of his back, while the other one wandered over his back up to his neck. A low tugging at his hair indicated the Omega, that Antoine entangled his fingers in there to deepen the kiss a bit more.

They soon after separated, before running out of breath. Matthews could tell by the look of Bitters eyes that he must feel as beaten as the Omega. The kiss didn't initiate something else. It was just a kiss. A tender and loving way to show the affection they held for each other.

The moment they had, got ruined by the loud grumbling of Bitters stomach. Matthews rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're hungry. You ate a your whole pizza plus half of mine yesterday evening!" they had ordered Pizza, Bitters insisting on paying and each of them having a pizza on their own. In the end, Bitters ate Matthews left over half too, because the Omega felt like exploding when eating a slice more.

The Alpha shrugged, a grin appearing on his lips. "Eh, what can I say? You made me hungry."

"I- What!?" Having and talking about sex were two different things. Always remember that.

Not everyone could talk about it without getting beet red even when having sex regularly.

"You made me hungry. I'm surprised you don't feel like starving."

Now that Bitters was mentioning it, Matthews felt a slight hunger rumbling in his stomach too.

He sighed, a smile tugging on his lips. Leaning down to again steal a kiss, the Omega carefully began to get up, always paying attention to not strain his rear too much.

"I go and make breakfast then." He searched for his clothes, the shorts and the shirt. When he found them, he slipped into his shorts, after in his shirts. The rustling behind him told the Omega, that Antoine was bracing himself on his forearms, drinking in the sight of his mate.

Bitters shuffled out of the room, leaving Bitters to get up and dressed. The Alpha was still living at home, not really being able to cook. Matthews on the other hand had to learn early how to do so. His parent only weren't nagging at him when they were not around. Business trips and shit. He often had weeks where he wouldn't see them, having to look after himself.

Latest when moving out he had to learn to cook. He couldn't order pizza or other take away food every day. It would be way too expensive.

Searching the fridge for some eggs, bacon and other stuff, Matthews decided to make some sort of scrambled eggs.

Luckily, he had done the grocery run for the next two weeks already. Matthews decided shortly to make one of Bitters favorite food in the evening. What should he say? He loved cooking and he loved Bitters. Humming some sort of pop-tune he heard in the radio some days ago, he began to prepare everything before starting to cook.

Steps behind him announced the Alpha padding in, still looking a bit bleary, only wearing his jeans. Matthews was sure he was really only wearing his jeans, because putting on the boxers and then the jeans would be way too much work when you would take them out again after two hours tops. Matthews didn't care. Palomo wasn't around and he hadn't invited guests over. He mostly only had Omega-friends, who would avoid him for the next days.

Two strong hands wrapped around his middle and a chin settled on his right shoulder just as Matthews shoveled the eggs on the plates, together with some bacon. He made sure to make enough food for Bitters to survive the afternoon without starving.

"Smells good. Since when can you cook?"

"Don't know, I guess I learned it over-night."

"Wow, pretty fast." Matthews couldn't help but chuckle when Bitters was honestly astonished, obviously believing what he said.

Some seconds later, the Omega felt how the Alpha seemed to furrow his brows.

"Wait a sec. Did you just shit with me?"

"No, why should I do that?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Bitters pouted.

"That's not fair! I really didn't know you can cook!" Okay, that was hilarious and Matthews really couldn't help but laugh at this statement.

"If you want to know, I can cook since I'm about sixteen. You know, my parents and their business trips. Besides, when my heat kicked in, you wouldn't let me come over to have dinner with you and the old lady on the opposite side of the street died when I was fifteen. So I had to learn it more or less to survive."

"So when you said you had nothing to eat back then?"

"Meant that I had nothing. I then often used to call a food-delivery-service, using my pocket money to buy me food."

The movement of Bitters jaw gave away that he was gnawing on his lip.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to-" Matthews interrupted him by waving him off.

"It's over, don't worry. I survived and learned to cook, something you can appreciate now." He gently pried the Alpha's hands away to put the pans in the sink and the dishes on the counter beside the kitchen.

Bitters stood some seconds more on the spot Matthews left him, obviously debating with himself what he should think about the situation. When the Omega waved him over because the food would get cold otherwise, he obviously decided to shrug it off (he really shrugged) and wandered over to have breakfast.

Matthews couldn't help but smile when he saw how easily Bitters could shrug off things.


	10. Chapter 10

Grif took Simmons to a place called "Cosmic" on Saturday evening. Some people really have a strange taste in names… the redhead only hoped the service wouldn't be as spaced out as the name.

Lucky for him, he got surprised positively by the restau-bar. The interieur was well decorated, neither too much nor variously assembled, like mixed together from different decades the restaurant had surely already seen.

Simmons wasn't really surprised though when Grif got an empty booth closes to the counter and the kitchen.

"Always close to the foo, huh, fatass?" asked Simmons with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah because you get the food faster like that." A smile spread on Grifs lips.

"Yeah sure, the chronological processing of the orders had absolutely nothing to do with it." Deadpanned Simmons, sitting down on the opposite side of Grif. The Hawaiian was already waving for a waitress to get their order.

"Eh, whatever. I'm convinced it helps. The closer you are to the food, the faster you get it." Shrugged Grif the redhead off. Said guy only rolled his eyes. Really, Grif could sometimes be such a fucking pain in the ass.

After dinner, Grif led him to the bar on the opposite end of the building. The restaurant got separated from the bar with a thick door.

During dinner, Grif had told Simmons that he often had been here after work, before Tucker dragged him to the Omegan. So maybe, if Tucker had dragged him over earlier, they would have got to know each other earlier. Or maybe they wouldn't know each other at all because the thing with the Alphas wouldn't have happened what triggered their getting to know.

The music at the bar was deafening loud, but Simmons didn't care. The music at the Omegan wasn't exactly quiet as well. Although not that loud.

Grif ordered a beer as usual, Simmons sticking with coke. He didn't like alcohol that much. Sure his friends would often make fun of him, but he just didn't like alcohol. Moreover, drinking alcohol just to please his 'friends' (like he had called them back in the days) was something he would never do.

Grif seemed to notice though. "You don't drink alcohol?" Looking over the rim of his glass, he could see Grif staring at him curiously.

"No." answered Simmons after swallowing, putting down the glass. "I don't like it, therefore I don't drink it." Simmons shrugged.

"Man, you don't know what you're missing when being drunk." Grif waved the bartender over to order another drink. This time a coke vodka.

Simmons shrugged again, before he began to grin impishly. "And you don't know what you're missing when staying sober and watching all the drunk people making complete fools out of themselves."

The Hawaiian blinked several times, obviously a bit over challenged with the information Simmons faced him with a casual tone in it.

"So you're saying staying sober is funnier than being drunk?"

Simmons shrugged again. "I don't know. I've never have been drunken before, so I can't compare it. Although I prefer not to try it out. As said, I don't like alcohol."

Another silence settled in, before Grif suddenly began to grin like a fool. "That's cool though. Means that there's more alcohol for me. Cheers!" lifting his glass, he emptied it in one go, ordering a new at the bartender.

"You really want to get shitfaced today evening on our first day or what?"

"Just making sure you know what you know for what you signed up." Replied Grif with a grin, taking a sip from the glass.

"And to do so you're going to get drunk? I bet there are better possibilities." Replied Simmons with a skeptical look.

"Which would be?"

Simmons raised his gaze to the ceiling, acting as if thinking hard. "Well, like you being you. Which would mean no work for you."

Grif stared at the young man beside him in awe. "Simmons I think I love you. Your explanation is just perfect!" a broad smile appeared on Grifs lip, before he downed this drink too, again ordering one.

"I- you- what!?" Oh god, Simmons began to sound like a dying hamster already.

"Your explanation just sits perfectly for me. You're awesome!" Simmons could already see that the alcohol had it's effect on Grif. He might be taller and chubbier than Simmons, but the beers and the vodkas he had were taking it's toll on him.

"And that makes you love me?" He slowly managed to get his voice back in check. He only sounded like a hamster with heavy asthma after a run up the stairs.

"Yeah sure!" answered Grif, smiling at Simmons as if this answer was explanation enough. The redhead though felt his face heat up just up to his hair.

For the next minutes, they sat there in silence, Grif having some other drinks while Simmons thought about what they just talked. Simmons didn't know what was up with him. He also didn't want to think of it now, because it made his head spin. He just wanted to enjoy the moment here with Grif on his first date ever.

Okay, many people would say it's horrible, because honestly, who wants to watch your date getting shitfaced on your first date. But Simmons strangely didn't care. This was Grif and Simmons didn't care about the ifs and whens. He just loved to be around him. Talking was so easy with him. Their banters already on a daily basis, a playful and fond banter without venom in it or hurtful purposes. This bantering was just… theirs.

Like the way Grif would show up every day after work and Simmons would take his break just the time he would show up. Just like they would sit together at the bar and have some drinks, talk and banter together, forgetting about the time around them until Simmons watch would beep to remind him of work. After Simmons returning behind the counter, he would collect the money for the beers Grif drank.

The redhead doubted that Grif noticed when he was paying one beer less than he had consumed. He wasn't even paying the stuff Simmons was drinking. He would pay everything out of his purse.

Eventually, after Grifs umpteenth drink (Simmons had lost count at ten beers and two Vodka-cokes) he stood up, a slight stagger when he went over to the bathrooms of the bar. Simmons knew he should make him stop drinking. Even more when he was the one driving. But he didn't dare to say something. Too afraid to actually fuck up his first date.

However, fate must really hate him. Just as Grif disappeared through the door, a tall man sat down on the now empty chair at the bar, his black hair tied back in a ponytail. He had small glasses sitting on a slightly crooked nose and his almost black eyes made Simmons shudder in an unpleasant way.

"Hey sweetheart?" Oh yeah, one of these guys. Always going on Omegas like a bull at a gate. "I've seen you sit here with this guy. But I don't think he's your type. I'll be much better."

It was crazy. Plain crazy. Since Grif came into his live, he got the second encounter with an Alpha who wanted to hit on him.

Most hilarious thing was, Simmons wasn't the type to freak out any more like the last time Grif bailed him out. Since he had more and more crazy and idiotic discussions with Grif, he had discovered his asshole-side.

"You think you're my type? What tells you you're my type?"

"Hey I know what Omegas need. Even more when they're my mate."

"I doubt so. Because if you would know what I need, you would be leaving me the fuck alone." The other Alpha blinked two or three times, before slipping off the chair. "You know what bitch, fuck you. But don't come running if you won't get a mate."

"I bet I can make it without you."

The Alpha growled before he backed off.

Moments later, Grif was by his side, obviously agitated.

"What did this asshole to you!? Did he touch you!? Did he something to you, you don't want!? I'm going to kill this idiot!" His voice was not much more than a furious growl.

"Whoa, calm down Grif, he did do nothing. He wanted to hit on me but I turned him down. No need to freak out." Simmons lift his hands, trying to calm the furious Alpha down. What the fuck was up with him? Does he become one of the angry kinds of people when being drunk?

"I think it's better we go now." Muttered Grif, waving the bartender over and paying the bill. Right after, he pulled Simmons out of the bar without even asking if he was okay.

"Why are you pissy all of a sudden?" Just as the words left Simmons lips, he felt the hand around his wrist disappear. Although Grif was furious and pissy, he couldn't hide a stagger. He was drunk. Great. Guess who's gonna driving that fucking big truck with a drunk guy on board!?

"I'm not pissy. I just don't like those assholes who think they own the world hitting on Omegas like they're fair game." Growled Grif, swaying towards his truck.

"Uh-hu, sure." Muttered Simmons under his breath, following Grif before saying with a louder voice. "You're not driving anywhere Grif, you're too drunk."

"And how am I supposed to get home!?" Wow snappy, don't bite heads off when you're so pissy.

"How about I drive you over to my place? You can crash there and when being sober you can drive home."

Grif shortly thought about is, nodding to this suggest, giving Simmons the keys to his car.

To be honest, it wasn't as bad as Simmons thought. It was just; he was a bit rusty when it came to driving. Since he had gotten the license, he hadn't driven a car that much. They were more bumping over the street at first. Grif complaining on the passenger seat that he would gonna throw up with this bumpy driving style didn't really help Simmons here.

When he finally managed to get a parking lot in front of the complex he was living in, he felt like jumping out of the car and kissing the ground. Okay, he didn't need to. Grif did it for him. Somehow, he managed it to entangle one foot in the belt, sprawling on the ground face first.

Simmons couldn't hide a laugh at this sight. Grif laying sprawled on the ground, halfway in the car, with his foot entangled in the belt.

"Fucking god damn fuck!" Grif muttered some other few chosen words under his breath when he began dragging at the belt to get his leg free. With less than no success. He made it even worse. After minutes of cursing and cussing, Simmons and he finally got the leg free. Locking the car for good measure, Simmons led Grif to his apartment. Although he was sure that Grif already knew the direction, he decided that it was better to take the lead.

Back at the apartment, Simmons made Grif sit down on the couch, shortly leaving to get him his blanket and a pillow. Simmons would use a quilt for the night. It was too warm for a blanket anyway.

In the living room, Grif was already laying sprawled over the couch, already half asleep.

"Hey fatass, move. I've got you a blanket and a pillow." Grumbled Simmons, spreading the blanket over Grif.

"Shut up, nerd." Okay, he was more than half-asleep, but still coherent enough for a return. Blearily, the orange clothed man sat up, letting Simmons prop up the pillow behind him.

"Sleep now, fatass." Simmons had noticed Grif fumbling with the blanket to get one hand free to grab the redhead's wrist. Grif that persistent bastard didn't think of sleeping. He tugged stronger at Simmons hand. Damn him for being so strong. The Omega had no other choice than to move closer and lean over the Hawaiian. Even more considering that Grif didn't want to let go of him.

Okay, if Simmons wouldn't want, Grif would let him go. Somehow, Grifs tugging was like a magic spell, making him moving closer.

"Grif?" Why was Simmons feeling so god damn nervous all of a sudden? It wasn't the first time he was so close to Grif, let alone the first time that they were touching. Now, he suddenly felt all flushed and nervous. Simmons noticed that he wasn't nervous because he was close to Grif. He didn't mind it. He was nervous because he had a strange feeling that something would happen. That Grif had something in mind. Something particular he wanted to do with Simmons.

The tugging got stronger, making Simmons bend down to Grif. What the hell-

Every rest of his previous thought vanished when he suddenly felt Grif leaning up and kissing him. He was freaking kissing him!

Simmons whole body went rigid in shock, eyes wide. What the fuck!? Does really happen what Simmons is telling him!?

Almost panicked, Simmons tried to get his brain to give him a reasonable explanation for what's happening. But he only received nothingness. His brain already began shutting down, only focusing on the feeling of Grifs slightly chapped lips on his.

To Simmons surprise, his body acted the same way his brain had seconds ago. He focused on the kiss, leaning in and finally and hesitantly kissing back.

He knew that Grif would crash here because he was too drunk to drive and Simmons had absolutely no intention to drive through half of the city under the lead of a drunk.

He didn't really know how it came that Grif was kissing him. The redhead had been placing him on the couch, readying him for sleep. But his brain couldn't make up how it came to _that_.

Sure he remembered what happened, but he couldn't make up a sense behind everything.

Grif let hear a low rumble of displease, slightly biting Simmons lip, what made him flinch and get back to reality. He was laying atop of Grif (When did that happen!?), the Alphas arms around his waist whilst the Omegans were placed beside Grifs head.

After what seemed like an eternity, his body won the fight over the half functioning brain, shutting it down and making Simmons give in the kiss completely. His eyes drift shut, replying the kiss now with more pressure and passion.

He could feel the fatass underneath him smile into the kiss, when he finally felt the reply he had obviously been looking for the whole time. Jerk.

It must be god dam obvious, like a garish clothed guy in the middle of a funeral! Surprisingly, the Alpha didn't seem to mind the fact that Simmons had absolutely no experience in kissing. One of his hands went up from Simmons hips, cupping his face and gently making him turn his head to a better angle. Immediately the redhead could feel Grifs lips slide much easier and smoother against his.

The movement reminded Simmons of waves, just like the feeling that washed through his body. It was like every single muscle got electrified, lighten up with happiness, joy, embarrassment, excitement, somewhere a bit of arousal too. All these waves of emotions washed through him, pooling in the pit of his stomach. The heat in his groin somehow got even more with every second passing. But he refused to pay too much attention to it.

Although he enjoyed the kissing, he almost jumped when he felt Grifs tongue wipe over his bottom lip. Wha-!?

Grif chuckled again, not waiting for a response. Simmons mouth was partially open from shock, so Grif used the opportunity to let his tongue slid into Simmons mouth.

The redhead could feel Grifs tongue move around in his mouth, gently exploring every inch with hidden caution.

When he finally was done with exploring his mouth cave, the Omega could feel how the foreign tongue nudged his own, inviting him to join the dance. Simmons accepted the invitation without hesitation, trying to match the movements of the man laying underneath him.

After some blissful moments, the Hawaiian pulled away, only as much as they needed to breathe without stealing the oxygen from the others lips. The redhead felt like floating in the air, his head high up in the clouds and his whole body tingling and feeling hot.

He felt the same heat like when having fever, but this time, this heat felt good. Not like he would get boiled alive.

Looking down to the Alpha laying there, he could see those blue eyes looking up to him from under the black bangs falling into his face. His lips were slightly red from kissing and his eyes had a glint in it Simmons couldn't quiet define. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

The Omega knew he didn't look much better. His lips felt puffy, an idiotic smile tugging at his lips.

He breathed in to say something, but didn't have the chance to do so when Grif again pulled him down, kissing him again. The feelings overwhelmed Simmons again, leaving his brain sending nothing more than static, his body melting into the touch without hesitation.

All the while, Grifs hands wandered over his back and shoulders, over his chest, neck and cheeks. Caressing every spot they could reach as if looking for treasures he could find. Simmons, laying atop Grif, didn't had that much space to let his hands roam. After moments of just lying there, he dared to lift one hand (The other would stay there, he didn't want to crush Grif) letting it travel over Grifs face, neck, shoulders and the places of his upper body he could reach.

The redhead could feel the Alpha shudder underneath him when his fingertips gently and carefully brushed over his neck. Simmons becoming a bit more confident, gently teased the spot at his neck he found out seemed to be a sensitive spot. Indeed, teasing this spot made Grif shudder even more violently, a low moan escaping him, shortly followed by a sound coming from deep inside his chest. A low rumbling, slightly little bit purring sound.

This moan and this strange sound (which hit a nerve inside him) tore Simmons back to reality in an alarming pace.

What the fuck was he doing here!? He was making out with Grif on his first date! That was plain crazy! And Grif was drunk, how could he be sure Grif did that with him not just out of a jolly mood but meant it serious!? He couldn't! That was why he should have to stop!

His head shot up with a jolt, gasping for air like he almost drowned. The movement was strong enough to bring him out of balance. With a loud thud, Simmons fell painfully on the ground beside the couch. Cursing under his breath, he got up, standing on wobbly legs. His whole body was shaking, out of breath and skin flushed. He knew he would give quite a sight for Grif.

Said guy looked at him questioningly, but didn't say a word.

"I- you- You should-" Simmons stumbled over his own tongue, squawking out words. God, he really sounded like a dying hamster. He took some moments to catch his breath, tongue nervously darting out to moisten his lips, before trying again. He was still squawking, but at least he wasn't fumbling with the words.

"You should sleep now. Y-you need rest." Great Dick, great. He was drunk, not sick! Turning away, he wanted to walk off, but Grif again grabbed his hand, pulling him back.

"I'm sorry." Muttered the redhead, freeing his hand and limping away as fast as he could towards his bedroom. His artificial leg came loose when he fell down from the couch. He heard Grif call out for him nonetheless. As much as he would have loved to return to the couch and enjoy what they had moments before, he denied it to himself.

Closing his door shut for good measure, Simmons slid down alongside the door, pulling his knees up to his chest. He buried his face in his knees, drawing in shaky breaths. He felt horrible somehow, but he didn't know why exactly. He hadn't started the kiss, but he had been as game as Grif. But why did he stop? His panicked thoughts now seemed idiotic and ridiculous to him. What was so bad about making out on the first date!?

Standing up, still with wobbly legs, he hobbled over to the bed, getting rid of the artificial leg and changing in his sleeping clothes. Right after, he fell into his bed, not tired the slightest. He still felt the heat roaming through his body, could feel Grifs hands travel over his skin, his lips moving against his.

Simmons knew he would lay awake for the rest of the night, not being able to find sleep because of what happened earlier on his couch. One question was always present in his mind: Was he feeling bad because he replied or stopped the kiss?


	11. Chapter 11

Carolina was irritated. More than she usually would be. What the fuck was up today with her co-workers? York was an asshole.

Okay, York always was an asshole, so he doesn't really count. But Wash was moping around since more than a week! What the actual fuck!?

If Carolina was 100% positive that both York and Wash were Alphas, she would assume they were in their heat. Beside moping around, Wash was snappy and easily irritated, often lost in thoughts.

York on the other hand was a complete dick. Had his innuendos and dirty jokes always been that low below the belt? Besides that, he obviously seemed to be more interested in driving her up the wall than teasing Wash about his moping around.

Well, considering Wash almost biting Yorks head off when he made a joke if his Omega ran away (They all knew he and Tucker had something)…

Carolina sighed, deciding to first deal with the moping rookie before dealing with the sex driven 24-carat-idiot.

She assumed to solve Washs problems faster than Yorks. Besides, she would maybe only make it worse when she would try to deal with Wash after dealing with York. Since his eye injury, he had gotten even more clingy when it came to her person.

To be fair, she owned him her life. He had pushed her away from the crossway, saving her live like that. The driver hadn't seen her. However, in the end, York had been in the hospital. He had some broken bones, nothing which wouldn't heal, but also a damaged eye. The driver lost control over the car he hit York, crashing into a lantern beside the street. Luckily he didn't squish York in between. He got hurled away from the car, the shards of the broken light of the car also following this path.

Well, things happened and York landed on the ground, one of the shards hurting his left eye. Which left him with a scar and a blind eye. Which was why he would take over the right side of the door, while his co-workers would deal with the other side. Besides, this immediate measurement, the Director allowed York to have a dog to help him with his blind side. It was a beautiful German shepherd. His eyes were glinting knowingly, obeying immediately when York gave him a command.

Well, they worked for more than a year together. Since York had gotten him as a whelp, attending schools and courses to strengthen the bond and make the dog ready for 'missions'.

This dog was a gold-piece of a dog. In character as well as in looks. Carolina would have thought of adopting him too. But well, York got him, and had no better idea than get this dog the name Delta, accompanied by a blatant green collar. Poor thing.

Walking inside the building after their work, she searched for Wash. He and her had made the entrance, while York had been in the surveillance room.

Carolina found the gray uniformed man in the room they used to pack away their stuff and to organize the set-up. He was packing up. The same thing Carolina was up to. Combined with talking to Wash. Two birds with one stone.

"What was up today Wash? You were about, two seconds too late, Wash." Carolina put on a scolding face. He commented it with an eye roll.

"Have been busy. You already did the check-out of the location?"

"Busy? What busy? Busy with Tucker?"

When Carolina asked about Tucker, Wash couldn't stop a blush creeping up from his shoulders up to his face. His supervisor only grinned. She could see how the tips of his ears turned red.

When no answer came, Carolina decided to guess out into the dark, maybe she would hit something. Obviously, she already had as Washs eyes turned beet red. So she would just bore a little bit more.

"So you were at his today?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" Carolinas bangs bobbed when she lift her head to look at Wash with a confused glance.

"Tucker's in his heat." Replied the blond Freelancer. They both knew he wouldn't get away with this simple explanation.

"There's something else." Carolina busted his cover. She knew he didn't want to talk about it, but she knew too, that Wash sometimes was an idiot and needed a kick in his ass to talk about or do something.

It looked like she hit dead center, when the blush got stronger, but still no answer came.

"So, now, what's up with you? You're blushing all the time. You got laid?"

"I- What!?" Washs voice snapped slightly when he realized what Carolina had asked. She let it sound like a casual question, but Washs eyes burned hot. Carolina couldn't hide a grin when Washs head snapped up, looking at her in disbelief, face as red as his ears.

"I didn't got laid!" Washs face was fucking glowing in the dark by now. Carolina chuckled.

"Okay, then you did not get laid. What happened to the it's-only-a-one-time-thing-and-I'm-not-planning-on-getting-serious attitude you proclaimed?"

Wash huffed, stuffing his gloves in the bag he had for work. Followed suit by his west. It was way too hot to walk around longer than absolute necessary with it. Wearing the west in Texan summer was like getting boiled alive.

"I planned it not to happen, but obviously my life had something else in mind." Muttered Wash, starring in the bag.

Pulling out a chair, Carolina indicated Wash to sit down. When he complied, Carolina also took a chair, sitting down beside the Freelancer. He wasn't moping anymore. He more looked completely and thoroughly miserable.

"You wanna tell me the story?" Carolinas voice was gentle, not the way she used to talk. Normally she would be more stern, more self-confident because she knew what she was doing and she knew she was good at.

But one of her best friends needed her. Not boss she usually was on work. He needed her as friend. Which explained why she would change the tone of her voice.

"I already told you I went on a date Friday before Tucker and I brought Epsilon to Tuckers on Saturday, right?"

"Right."

"On Friday, Tucker invited me over to his place for a coffee. He thought of the bar as too loud and cramped."

Carolina observed Wash, just waiting for her friend to continue.

"We talked for more than three hours if I remember it right."

"If you remember it right?" Carolina couldn't help but grin a bit. Washs ears flushed red in an instant.

"I didn't check the clock, okay? We were talking and the time just flew by!"

"Okay, okay, calm down." The teal uniformed Freelancer lift her hands in defense with a small laugh. "What happened after?"

There was a longer silence and Carolina could see Washs ears flush redder than they already would. It was obvious that _something_ had happened.

"I said I should go home to feed my cats and would come back on Saturday. He also told me that his heat cycle would soon start. What meant that Saturday would be the last day we would see each other for at least three weeks."

"So you're blushing because he told you that?" Seriously, who tried Wash to fool? There was something more behind it.

"No, just as I wanted to go, Tucker… kissed me." The last words were a mere whisper, luckily Carolina had good ears, being able to catch up the whispered words. Ah, now they were getting somewhere.

"So your attitude changed because you kissed?"

Wash was squirming in another silence. "Not exactly. Everything about him made me change my opinion. The kiss just… Was the last thing I guess."

"You fell for him?"

Wash only nodded. If possible, his ears got darker.

Carolina gave Wash some minutes to cool down and get the red out of his face. She overthought some things about Washs and Tuckers relationship, before asking another question.

"So you're moping because you can't see him?"

Another nod.

"And why don't you just go over and make the fuck out with him?"

Washs ears again flashed bright red, whilst he stuttered something around which was less than coherent.

Carolina waited. Wash was a nice guy, but you could make him stutter so easily. He was such a dork sometimes. Worse than York, but that made him even more adorable. Unlike the other mentioned dork named York.

After some moments, the grey uniformed Freelancer managed to get his brain and tongue back to work.

"He said he doesn't want to see me during this time." Carolina blinked.

"What? Why that?"

"Tucker said he doesn't trust himself when being around me when his heat would kick in."

"And you complied and keep away from him? Fuck Wash, you're an Alpha, no Omega."

"I know! But what should I do!? Just stubbornly insisting on being around him?"

"Exactly that."

The second time this day, Washs head shot up. "What?"

Carolina rubbed her temples. What did she think about it being easier to talk to Wash than York?

"Look, Tucker said he doesn't trust himself but he didn't say he doesn't trust you. So you could make sure he wouldn't do something he could regret."

"But how should I be able to do that? I don't know him that good."

"Well, use your brain. Try to think like you're in his situation. The most important things Tucker needs right now is an Alpha. His Alpha."

"His Alpha? Who?"

Carolina groaned slapping her flat hand at her forehead. "Seriously Wash, don't tell me you're after Tucker just to bang him. You've chosen him. And obviously, he did the same with you."

There was a long silence. Wash stared down on his hands, obviously trying to proceed what Carolina told him. She suppressed another groan. Seriously!? How blind could this guy be? They all saw it! The only one who was obviously blind was Wash himself!

When Carolina was sure there would come no reply, she got up, taking her bag and heading to the exit.

"Wash, go to Tucker. He needs you."

"But what about work?"

Carolina waved him off. "Don't worry about that. I'll get you covered. Maine still owes me a favor. Now go."

Wash nodded, grabbing his bag and scurried off with a muttered thank you.

Leaving the room after the grey uniformed Freelancer, Carolina sighed. Okay, one problem solved, one to go.

Said problem leaned broadly grinning against the wall beside the entry. D lying beside him on the ground. He opened one eye to look at Carolina, but didn't react otherwise.

"Hey, what's up with Wash? I've never seen him burn that much rubber."

Carolina suppressed another groan. Really, why did they had to strain their patience that much!? They were testing her!

"I had a little talk with him, making him clear that he needs to go to Tucker."

"His mate?"

"Yeah, I guess he finally realized it."

"Well, at least in his case, the mate would be positive to his offer."

Carolina looked at him from the corner of her eyes. He was playing the cool guy. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and an easy smile on his lips.

But the teal uniformed Freelancer knew this guy too good to know that this behavior was only show. She didn't know why though, but she just knew he was just putting up a show.

"Why do you think shouldn't he be?"

York shrugged. "I'm not talking about him. I'm talking about someone else."

"Such as?"

"You."

Carolina sighed. Seriously!?

"York, you know I'm an Alpha."

Suddenly this predatory grin appeared on his lips. As if he knew something which would be her doom.

"I wouldn't be that sure about this fact."

Carolinas eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What do you mean by that?"

"That you're an Omega and just play to be an Alpha. You're even more irritable since some days. Let me take a guess. Your heat kicked in? Besides you're leaving more frequently to go to the bathroom, but don't drink more. I would say you have to apply suppressors regularly. Third, you don't shower at the Headquarters when the others are around. I suppose you shower either at home or later when everyone already left."

"First." Replied Carolina as cool as possible. "I'm irritated because of you guys. You're even more an idiot than normal and Wash is moping around the whole day. Not really good circumstances to work without getting irritated. Second, whatever reason I have to leave for the restroom is my problem, not yours." York arced the eyebrow over his good eye, looking at her with an amused grin. "Third. I usually don't shower because I train after you guys left. My reputation as one of the best Freelancers didn't just drop in my lap."

"So you say you're training twice a year, just around the heat after work and the other days not?"

"Yes."

"Uh-hu, and why should that be?"

"Maybe because my partner is in the heat? Ever thought of that?"

With this words, Carolina could see something in York change. "Bullshit." His spat words made Delta stand up alarmed, looking up to York what made him angry.

"You're single, I don't believe you when you say you have a mate." Growled York, what made Carolina wonder slightly what the hell was up with him. Until she realized that Yorks Alpha-instincts kicked in, and that this behavior was a clear claim of her person.

"And you know that because?"

"Because I know you're an Omega." Yorks voice was low, he standing in front of her. Carolina didn't know when it happened, but somehow, York managed to trap her in a corner. He was blocking every way out. A growl formed in her throat. This reaction wasn't an instinct per se, more a well trained reaction an Alpha would have about such a blunt challenge.

Yorks features remained neutral, maybe a bit softer than normal.

"Listen. I know you're an Omega. Don't ask me why, I always hat the suspicion you're not what you're pretending to be. When I saved you from the car, one and a half year ago, I noticed the faint smell of pheromones. You were in the heat then too."

Although Carolinas schooled her expression to be neutral, her thoughts were running. She had been in the heat then, but she thought she had enough suppressors applied that nobody would smell it when they would be close by. Or did the vendor lie to her? She got this special ointment from a Chinese vendor in Chinatown.

It was more than a year, besides the rest, why did he wait until now? Okay, she could understand that he didn't say a word the first heat after the accident because he was still recovering. But why not after? Why even in her heat?

"So you say I'm an Omega. What if I'm really one?"

York sighed. "Carolina, stop pretending. You're an Omega, that's the truth. Just be honest, at least towards me.

Something Carolina couldn't name made her give in. She couldn't say what it was. Maybe it was how York was keeping himself up. He was strong, but he wasn't challenging or threatening her. It was more like he would be protecting her. Maybe it was the expression in his eyes, this honesty glinting in there, this stern expression. The usual silly and dorky glint disappeared completely. Maybe it was Yorks character in general. He was a dork, an asshole, a complete show-off. But he was honest and loyal. He was nice and a good friend.

However…

Carolina sighed. "Yeah okay, I surrender. You're right. I'm an Omega." Admitted Carolina finally.

"Who is playing to be an Alpha." Carolina flashed him an angry look, which made York grin. A silent apologize.

"I'm pretending to be an Alpha because the director wouldn't accept me if I'm an Omega. He always said he is expecting from me to be an Alpha when coming into the right age, and not an Omega. He wasn't hoping that I would turn out to be an Alpha. He expected it. Like I could willingly decide what I want to be." Carolina sighed and rubbed over her eyes. This day was getting worse and worse.

"So you began pretending to be an Alpha when your heat cycles kicked in."

"Right. I take strong suppressors and pretend to be an Alpha. That's why I got the job here. I wanted to apply to the expectation the director held towards me. So I pretended and became a member of the Freelancers. Although…" Carolina chuckled. "I was surprised that he didn't found me out when they discovered that North is an Omega."

York chuckled too. God, the mood back then had been horrible. The director had suspected everyone to be an Omega, just fooling him and pretending to be.

"Considering the mood then, I'm really impressed you managed to get away."

"However, I'd like to keep this secret a secret. You got me?" Immediately Carolinas tone went back to a steel-like demanding voice.

York began to grin like a dork, stepping back a bit.

"Your secret is safe here." He pointed on his chest, just where the heart was supposed to be. "I won't tell."

"But?" Carolina had the disquieting impression that he was making something up in his mind.

"You go on a date with me. And I keep quiet. Just one. Please?" There he was again, this idiotically dork of York he usually was.

Carolina sighed again. This time it was a sound of complete defeat. "Okay, I guess that's a fair deal."

"Yay!" D barked beside York, wiggling happily with his tail.


	12. Chapter 12

Right after the discussion with Carolina, Wash practically ran out of the building to his car, burning rubber to get as fast as possible to the other side of town. He never had felt such an overwhelming urge to get somewhere as fast as possible. He actively had to restrict himself to drive only the maximum allowed speed in the city to avoid penalties or getting stopped by a police patrol.

Seriously, how could he have been so blind!? Carolina had opened his eyes, making him suddenly realize what must have been obvious for weeks. At least obvious for all the people around him but Wash himself.

All those little clues and remarks during the time he was dating Tucker.

Sure, at first he only went to the date to Tucker stop pestering him. Give him what he wants and hope he'll leave you alone. However, out of one date became two and three. He didn't know when, but he fell for this dark skinned dork with his fucking innuendos faster than he would fall when stumbling and kissing the concrete underneath his feet. Faster than he had done with his ex-boyfriend. Who was thank god living at the other end of this fucking country.

One of the traffic lights turned on red, causing Wash to curse. Fucking shit! Today of all days he would have to drive from one red traffic light to the next. He knew that he would have to wait at every traffic light following. Normally, he would time his drive that the lights would be green when he passed the crossing. But no, no such luck today.

Tapping nervously on the steering wheel, he waited for the light to turn green.

His thoughts wandered back to Tucker. He really could slap himself for being so god damn blind. Looking back, it was obvious. The way Wash felt mostly at ease around the guy (Although his innuendos still drive him up the walls) how easily they could sit together and enjoy each other's company. Talking about every possible shit and treating this subject like being something, which would save the world one day.

The way they held hands at the Bar at their first date. The way Wash felt when he had to leave afterwards. Like he would get torn into two because he had to leave but wanted to stay. That was how you felt when you chose your mate. He had felt the same way with Chris, his ex.

Until he came home one day from work, smelling another mark on his boyfriend. The man casually telling him that he had another mate, that he would leave him.

A week later he moved out, traveling across the whole country to live in Blood Gulch. He had to get away as far as possible from this town and this guy. His parents died in a car crash, his grandparents were also long dead. He had no siblings and no other close relatives. He was on his own and not bound to a place. Which was positive in the second guess. Because Wash wouldn't be so sure that he could have moved across the country when he would have to leave his family behind.

However, he was living here for more than two years since, trying to get his live back together. The separation from his ex had hurt more than Wash had been willing to admit. He used more than a year to get over this blatant way to throw him out. To get over the abuse of confidence to get over the fact that he had been lied to. Since this day, he had some serious trust issues, what made other contacts he had towards men (Who wanted more than just another friendship) go to hell in an instant. Strangely enough, he didn't had this feeling with Tucker. It felt just so easy and natural to trust him, to believe that he wouldn't hurt him like Chris did.

After two years of being alone and refusing every possible conversation that could end in a date, Carolina had coaxed him into going to one with Tucker. He was an annoying, know-it-all, a god damn brat, always making innuendos and never seeming to notice (or to care) if someone wasn't interested. He seemed to be even more determined to get this persons attention when he or she was refusing him.

In the end, Wash went to this fucking date. On hindsight, he must say, that he was thankful that Carolina forced him to go there. Behind this annoying mask was a genuinely, honest character. He may be a brat, but behind his innuendos and dumb remarks, you could actually see genuine interest and concern for the person he was talking to, always being straight out honest, not withholding his opinion. He had been the first person in years who was able to make him laugh until his belly hurt and tears streamed over his face because he was laughing so hard.

Thinking of it, this whole blend, which made out Tuckers character and being, was what made him fall for the dork. Falling really fucking hard. He only hoped, that his instinct wasn't fucking with him and it wouldn't end the same way like back then with Chris.

Wash didn't expect to live with Tucker until they died some when in the future. It would be wonderful, but he didn't hope for it. The only thing he hoped was, that Tucker would be honest enough to go when it wouldn't work anymore. Not like Chris taking the most cowardly and asshole-y way out of this story, leaving Wash behind broken and torn.

Pulling up to the driveway of Tuckers apartment, he saw the aqua blue car of the Omega. The lights were on behind the windows. The sun just began sinking, the lights slowly flickering on in each apartment in the city. Should he maybe wait a little bit longer? Just to be sure, that Tucker wouldn't be playing with Junior or being busy otherwise?

In the end, he decided against it, leaving the car and walking over to the building.

When he knocked at the door to the apartment of the Tuckers, he immediately heard someone running towards the door, accompanied by a shout of a child that it would answer the door. Junior opened only seconds later.

An overwhelming scent of pheromones flooded out of the room, shortly overburdening Washs brain. His hackles raised at the smell of his mate being in the heat, leaking the pheromones in desperate need of release, in desperate need of a mate. Washs nostrils swelled, deeply inhaling the smell what made his whole body react to it in it's own special way.

"Wash! I thought you wouldn't come back!" the features of the boy lit up. Wash chuckled and stroked the boy over his head. "Sorry, I was busy."

"All adults always say that." Junior wrinkled his nose, playing pouty.

"It's a better explanation than to say that you forgot something." Replied Wash with a small smile on his lips.

Junior grinned sheepishly. Wash obviously had remembered the boy of something.

"Is your dad around?"

"Yeah, he's in his room. I'm bored. Sheila isn't allowed to come over and dad is sleeping most of the time. He says that's normal for Omegas in their heat and that I would have to accept that this would happen two times a year. But I don't understand why." Complained the boy loudly.

Wash herded Junior in the apartment, closing the door before crouching down in front of the boy.

"I'm sure you already heard about Alphas and Omegas." Junior nodded. "And for Omegas, this here" he made a gesture to the room which was practically overflowing with Pheromones. "is completely normal twice a year. But maybe I can do something against it."

"You play with me?" Junior features lit up immediately. Wash almost chuckled at Juniors logic.

"Why don't you play with Epsilon? I have to discuss something with your dad. After that, we can play. Promise."

Junior nodded a bit sullen because Wash turned him down, trudging back to the couch where he was watching some cartoon.

Wash toed off his shoes and slipped out of his jacket before he walked over to Tuckers sleeping room.

He knocked and entered the room without waiting for an answer.

He wouldn't have gotten one anyway. Tucker was laying on the bed, sleeping for once. The bags under his eyes told Wash, that he hadn't slept properly the last days, his body now claiming the relaxation it needed urgently.

Carefully, the Freelancer sat down on the bed. Tucker was lying on his side, leaving a small space on the bed for someone to sit down. If it wasn't for the sweat running over the man's face and the slightly heavy breathing, he looked peaceful. His features relaxed and his dreads spread all over the pillow. Wash couldn't help but think that Tucker seemed to smile even in his sleep. The corners of his mouth pulled up slightly and Wash could see the laughter lines in the corner of his eyes. He looked gorgeous the way he was looking right now.

Gently, Wash brushed one of Tuckers dreads behind his right ear still observing the Omega laying there sleeping almost peacefully. With a loving smile, the Freelancer stroked the Omegas cheek, feeling how he leaned into the touch with a small sigh.

It didn't take long for Tucker to stir and slowly wake up, Wash still sitting beside him. The Alpha could see him frowning, like he noticed something unusual, trying to find out what it was and how it was here.

Wash was sure he was frowning because of the unusual weigh on the bed and the fingers gently brushing over his cheek.

"Mh…" blearily Tucker blinked his eyes open, staring at the wall on the other side of the room. When he registered that the touch and the weight still were there, he blinked again, turning his head slightly to look to the spot the weight was causing the bed to tilt a bit.

Although he was worried about the state Tucker was in, he couldn't hide a small chuckle when he could observe Tucker processing the information.

First he blinked blearily, looking up at Wash with a dorky grin. That was until his brain started to boot up and he realized _who_ was sitting on the bed, stroking his cheek. His eyes went impossibly wide before he began scrambling away with a surprised cough.

"Wash!? What are you doing here!?"

"Visiting you." Replied Wash in a matter-of-fact-voice, looking at Tucker with a small smile still playing at the corners of his mouth.

"But- But I thought we agreed on not seeing each other!?" Tucker exclaimed, immediately cringing when he seemed to feel pain.

"Calm down. I just wanted to see you." He would never tell Tucker that Carolina had to shoo him over here. More or less knocking the truth in his skull.

"I told you why we can't see each other when I'm in the heat. Fuck it, I almost jumped Caboose today because I'm so bad off!" Wash didn't know this Caboose-guy, but he felt a pang of jealousy about Tuckers explanation.

"Better you didn't." The reply came a bit harsher than intended. The Alpha took a deep breath, before continuing. "I know what you said Tucker."

"Then why are you here!?" interrupted the Omega.

"Because I wanted to see you." Repeated Wash, adding a second later. "Why don't you trust me that I won't do something, you don't want to? You can't make this decision for me because you think it's better."

"It is." Insisted the Omega. Wash could see how he had two different intentions fighting against each other in his body. One was to keep as far away as possible from the Alpha, the other was to skid closer, being as close as possible. Tuckers eyes flickered nervously over Washs body. The Freelancer tried to relax and build up an aura, which would calm Tucker down. Which should show Tucker that he could trust the blond man sitting on the edge of his bed.

Indeed, after some shaky breaths, Wash could see how the dark skinned man slowly began to calm down. He didn't look like jumping through the fucking roof anymore.

"So you came because you wanted to see me?" Wash had never heard the normally so brisk Omega being so shy.

"Yeah. I couldn't stand it anymore." Replied Wash, smiling over to the Omega. He was way more relaxed now, although he still had his teal blanket wrapped around him tightly.

"And I can trust you that you won't do something to me I don't want?"

This question made Wash blink. To be honest, he supposed that he would be the one asking this very question to Tucker. Because Washington had been the one who got betrayed and lied to. Now it was Tucker asking him this question and he honestly didn't know what to say without sounding like a complete idiot.

"Wash?" Tuckers voice was even more insecure. It seemed that Wash had zoned out longer than he thought. The Omega still sat on the bed, wrapped up in his blanket and staring at Wash with growing worry.

Wash smiled. "Sorry, I got a bit lost in my thoughts. And yes, you can trust me. Promise."

Tucker observed the Alpha some moments longer, looking still not completely convinced. However, after some moments he decided to abandon his doubts, slowly freeing himself from the blanket and carefully skidding over to Wash.

The Alpha was still smiling, slightly stretching out his arms to welcome the Omega in an embrace. Tucker didn't need to be told twice when he practically dove into the embrace, burying his face in Washs neck.

The Freelancer could smell the overwhelming scent of pheromones, but he restrained himself, not allowing his instincts to take over. At least he had promised it to Tucker. He wouldn't break this promise. He knew how you feel when you got betrayed and lied to. That was the reason why he wouldn't do the same thing to his mate.

Washs head spun from the contact to the Omega. Their bodies pressed together, like Tucker tried to get as close as physically possible to the Alpha. The overwhelming scent of Pheromones and the scent of Tucker filling his nostrils now that he was so close. Tuckers frantically beating heart he could feel through the fabric. His breath hitting the skin on Washs neck where the Omega hid his face. It was almost overwhelming, making it hard for the Alpha to not just press the Omega in the mattress and claim what he wanted.

Instead of doing said thing, Wash somehow managed to loosen Tuckers grip around his neck. Putting a finger under Tuckers chin he lift the face of the Omega up, staring directly in those brown eyes, which had the same color like chocolate. Somehow, dark chocolate described Tucker best: Bittersweet.

Leaning down, Wash gently pressed his lips against Tuckers, feeling the dry and slightly chapped lips of Tucker. They smelled like salt from the sweat, like pheromones and like Tucker. It was a strange but thrilling mix.

Unlike the last time, it didn't take long for both of them to give in the kiss. While one of Washs hands already rested on the small of Tucker back, he let the other one travel up to cup and caress his cheek

The dark skinned man on the other hand sighed lowly, again intensifying the embrace of his arms around Washs neck. Soon, one of them wandered up his neck, brushing over an old scar until his fingers tangled in the bright blond hair of the Alpha.

Wash could feel him play with the strands, sometimes carefully tugging at them to tease him.

The Freelancer could feel a little sting at the spots were Tucker tugged at the hair, but it was nothing than pleasurable pain.

Tucker opened his mouth as soon as Wash asked for permission by licking over the Omegas bottom lip. He could hear another little sigh of the Omega, which made him shudder slightly. This sound was wonderful and made him shudder and press closer to Tucker.

Just before they separated, Wash could feel something building up in his throat. It was a sound like a purring blended with a growl and some other sounds. It was unique and he couldn't do it on command. Even if he wanted to. This sound was something he was only capable of letting hear (All Alphas were like that) when he had chosen a mate.

Much to Washs surprise, the Omega didn't hesitate to answer this call with his own unique one. It was more a purr than a growl, something gentle and loving, accepting the mate as his and promising loyalty. Every Omega and every Alpha had his unique sound. Unique like their characters. Although Wash was surprised that Tuckers sounded so gentle and soft. He would have expected a sound as dirty as his innuendos normally would be. Or as sassy as he used to be.

Separating that Wash could kiss down along Tuckers jawline and neck, he could feel the Omega tremble slightly, his breath getting heavier than it already was. After that, Wash would have to stop, otherwise he would have a pissed Omega trying to jump on his bones.

(Okay, an Omega in the heat would always try to jump on an Alphas bones but having to deal with a pissed Omega in the heat… That was simply too much).

When he reached a special spot on Tuckers shoulder, he pressed a kiss on it, staying there for some moments before leaving the spot, kissing back the path he came down and catching Tuckers lips in another short kiss.

When they again separated, Tucker tried to kiss Wash again, but the Freelancer held him back.

"Better not. You know what I promised."

"I know, but can't you forget that for a moment?!" whined the Omega, trying to pull Wash down again. Said person pressed the Omega back on the bed shaking his head.

"No I can't, because you're not yourself. Let's wait with that some more days, okay?"

Sullenly Tucker grumbled his acceptance. Wash smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"What do you think about going down and lay a bit on the couch. Junior needs you. You can rest there while I play with him. You're around Junior and me and don't have to do more but to lay and rest."

Tucker thought about it a long time, before nodding and carefully getting up, dragging his teal blanket along.

When Wash came down with Tucker and declared that he would play with him, they could hear Junior whoop. He seemed over-joyed to see that Wash actually kept his promise, immediately dashing to his room and looking for a game he could play with Wash. While they were playing UNO (Or at least a form of this game consisting of the cards of this game and Juniors own rules) at the coffee table, Tucker was laying behind Junior on the couch.

He laid there, huddled up in his teal blanket, while Wash kept an eye on him. Naturally, he lost more than won against Junior But Wash didn't care. Junior was happy, Tucker was happy and that was all it needed to make him happy for this very moment. Just for this bliss, he even ignored the tiny voice in his head, warning him that there was still a possibility that it could end like it did with Chris. But Wash decided to not let himself getting influenced by this story, trying to start over anew with Tucker.

Sometimes during Washs game with Junior, said Omega would be asleep when Wash checked on him, sometimes he could see how Tucker observed these two playing cards with a happy smile playing on his lips.


	13. Chapter 13

It was hilarious at best. Completely and utterly brain wrecking insane worst. Grif just came home from work, more than a little bit pissed about his co-workers. Now that Church was out of his heat, he was pissed because Tucker was in his and behaving like a little bitch. Seriously, even his sister was better than Tucker in this state.

Speaking of which. When Grif came home, she was nowhere to be found. As of the school table, she already should be around. But no sign of his baby sister.

After more than two hours later, she came in the apartment, humming and obviously satisfied with herself. By the tame she causally entered the apartment, her older brother was fuming. He had tried to call her at least a dozen times without getting an answer, and now she was strolling in, like nothing happened!

"Where have you been!?" snapped Grif, stomping towards her furiously.

"I was in town!" snipped the younger sibling the older off. "I got a job."

"You did what!?"

"I got a job at the Omegan." Kai rolled her eyes as if her brother was stupid.

"And what about school!?" He worked hard to at least give her the chance to attend school. But Kai simply flipped it off.

"Nah, fed up with. I leave next summer. This shit's boring."

"If you would actually do your homework you would be achieving something in school!" Now, Grif was shortly before exploding.

"And what about you? You left school too, so why can't I?" Kai yelled. This whole dispute turned into a shouting match the Grif-siblings were well known of.

"I had to because our mom left us! I had to get us fed and had to pay the rent!"

Grif curled and uncurled his fist. What the fuck!? Why didn't she understand that he had to!? Okay, he was dumb as a sack of bricks, but that didn't change the fact that he had no chance to decide whether or not he wanted to go to school. Kai actually had this choice and was throwing this opportunity away like the paper of a chewing-gum she didn't use anymore!

"You go to school and not to work at the Omegan! That's my last word!"

"You suck!" Kai had her fists put in her hips, looking at him with the biggest pout she could muster and fury in her eyes. Grif was sure the same fury was sparking his eyes.

"And I don't give a fuck! You won't go work there! Did you forget what happened some weeks ago? I had to bail out one of them!"

"And? You bailed out your boyfriend! I'm able to handle myself!"

"Uh-hu, I'm sure." Deadpanned the older of the siblings, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You suck! I'm moving out!" Kai turned away, storming off to her room.

"I know, you already told me and have fun living on your own. You have no idea what it means to stand on your own feet!" Replied Grif, not really caring about the fact that Kai couldn't hear him anymore because the dear slammed shut just this moment.

Grif groaned. His sister wasn't the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree and she always thought how well she could handle herself. Mostly it was because Grif went after her and cleaned up the mess she started. Which often ended in him being the receiver for the fist, which initially should hit his little sister.

He slumped on the couch, taking out his phone, dialing a number he knew almost by heart. It rang and rang but nobody answered it. After some ringing, the mailbox kicked in, telling him that the receiver of the call wasn't around. Bullshit! It was afternoon and Simmons was awake and home! Grif knew it! He just wouldn't answer the phone, like he did the last days!

"Simmons, I know you can hear me, just answer your fucking phone!" Grif already went through everything with the nerd. He threatened, begged, sweet-talked, freaked out, whatever. Nothing worked. Grif had arrived at a point where he wouldn't threat, curse, plea or whatever for Simmons to answer his phone. He would just call him and tell him to answer or call back.

Simmons even had locked himself up in his apartment when he wasn't working. Grif knew it since he had been over at his for several times. Like just before going to work, he would drop in. The Hawaiian knew Simmons was there. His apartment had his windows directed to the street. He saw light and movement behind it. Knowing that Simmons was living alone, it could only be him wandering around in the apartment at this time of the day.

Grif didn't really know what was worse. If he was locking himself up at home or was playing hard to get at work. However, it was fucking frustrating!

Every time Grif would show up, he would find some incredibly stupid excuse to be away from him as far as possible. Like having to clean up the fridge in the back of the bar, or checking the stock if they had enough beer or drinks, or helping North, or having already taken his break, or something.

When he couldn't bring up one of these excuses, he would force one of his co-workers to take his break, taking over their work for the time Grif was around, busying himself and making sure he wouldn't get close to the Alpha.

Since their date, everything was strange between them. Grif hadn't been that drunk, he played to be more drunk than effectively was, just to annoy Simmons and get closer to him – Which, at least worked. But to what costs?

He threw his phone on the coffee table when he was sure no answer would come. He groaned again. Fucking prick.

Grif didn't know what happened or happened not that Simmons was making himself scarce. Something happened. Grif was racking his brain since the morning he got up and left with a small thank you note on Simmons kitchen table. The Omega hadn't come out of his room until Grif left.

It was clear that the reason for Simmons strange behavior was their little make-out-session they had on his couch. What Grif didn't understand was why he first had eagerly participated and shortly after ran off like a scared girl.

Leaning his head on the backrest of his couch, Grif sighed. Fuck…

Simmons didn't really know what to do with himself. Since their date, he was trying to avoid Grif as good as possible. He was ignoring his calls, not opening the door, hiding whenever he heard the motor of the Alpha's truck. At work, he would send his co-worker to treat his orders; he would make up ridiculous excuses just to not be around the Alpha.

He didn't know why he was acting so off. It was like this moan/rumble just before Simmons ran away had thrown him out of the loop. He couldn't say why or even word the things this rumbling sound had triggered in him. Fact was, it had triggered something deep inside him and left him confused as fuck. That was also the reason why he was avoiding Grif. He wanted to sort everything out before talking to the Alpha.

The Omega sighed, cleaning the counter in the bar. He felt more like everything would get more complicated and emotional the longer he was keeping away from the Alpha.

Behind him, someone entered the bar. It was two hours before the bar would open, Simmons already there to help North setting everything up. Logically, the only person who could enter the bar was the owner himself.

"You don't look so good. Do you get ill?" genuine concern flashed in those pale blue eyes of the tall man. Simmons jumped a bit. Sure, he heard him enter the bar. However, he did not hear how he got right beside him without another sound. North chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't meant to startle you. What's bothering you?"

The redhead knew he wouldn't be able to keep something from North. He was way too observant and would ask and ask again and again without really prying until you tell him what is up.

"Just having some troubles." Mumbled Simmons eyes glued on the counter. North's eyes bored holes into the back of Simmons neck. He felt like the glance would come out on his forehead every second, when he felt an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, let's go to my office. The others can make the finish."

"But there's so much to do!"

"You already prepared everything. Now come on." Norths voice was gentle but determined, herding Simmons towards the office in the upper story.

The office was one of the bigger rooms up there. The other smaller rooms where the employees could take their time-out without bothering each other. It did already happen that one of the Omegas slept here because he or she had troubles. The girl, which got replaced by Jensen slept here sometimes because she had something like an on-off-relationship with her boyfriend. One day off, the next day on, the day after the next already off again. Something like that.

Gently making Simmons sit down on one of the lounge chairs in one corner of the room, North sat in the other across of the redhead.

"I suppose it's about the Alpha coming here regularly because of you? How's his name? Grif, right?"

"Yeah." Muttered Simmons, not really caring to which question North would account his answer to.

"Okay, so something happened. You want to tell me what?"

Simmons sighed heavily. He knew he wouldn't get away. North cared for his employees, and would sit the whole night here talking with you if he's convinced somethings up. Which was true, though.

"You remember when Donut switched his days off with me?"

"This spontaneous swap? Yes, I remember."

"He did it, because Grif asked me out." North blinked, before a smile appeared on his lips. Simmons continued, when North didn't say something.

"We went out on Saturday evening. Having dinner and going to a bar. I don't know why, but he had been drinking too much. Maybe because he was already fed up with my company and wanted to make the worst impression possible." He shrugged, trying to give away an aura of indifference, but he was staring down on his hands the same time.

North still was smiling. "Don't worry. I don't think that was it. Maybe he is just like that. Don't think too much about it."

Simmons nodded shortly, before continuing. "When he went to the restroom, some random guy showed up, hitting on me. I turned him down, but obviously, Grif had seen him trying it. He showed up, looking ready to murder this guy."

"Did he say something?"

"What he did, if he did something to me, that he would kill the guy. Stuff like that. Why?"

"I'll explain later, please continue." Simmons couldn't help but see that slight grin North wore. He knew something Simmons didn't.

"When I denied, he said that we should go home. However, he was too drunk to walk straight. That's why I drove him to my place. With his monster of a car." North chuckled to Simmons explanation. His gentle smile making Simmons continue. "Arrived home, I packed him on the couch, getting a pillow, a blanket and a bowl for him." Simmons would never tell North that he would curl up in the blanket, burying his face in the pillow every night just to smell the unique scent of Grif again and pretend that he lying beside him. That he was nuzzling his face into his chest and not in the blanket, which began to lose this beloved smell.

Just like a puzzle, another piece suddenly fell into the right position. Simmons realized that he was doing this because he missed the Alpha and his presence. His smell, his jokes, his… everything. He almost slapped himself at this realization. In the end, he managed to restrain himself but mentally berate himself for his stupidity.

"When he was covered, I initially wanted to go to my room and crash out in my bed. Just as I wanted to walk away, Grif grabbed my hand and pulled me over." Simmons laid a hand over his wrist, as if imitating the way Grif held his hand then.

"And what happened?" asked North, the soft and genuine smile still on his lips.

"He kissed me." The smile of the bar owner grew.

"A-actually it wa- was more like a ma-make out." Stuttered Simmons, his face flushing bright red. Even the tips of his ears were burning hot.

North just waited, giving Simmons his time to collect his thoughts, before asking. "Did something special happen?"

"I-I don't know. I never kissed someone before." The last words were a mere whisper, Simmons face reddening more.

"What happened after?"

"I- he- uh-" stuttered Simmons, taking in a shaky breath before beginning again. "I found out that he has a soft spot at his neck and teased it a bit." Muttered Simmons, staring down on the floor. "He made a sound, what made my brain somehow go into overdrive. I ran away. Locked myself up in my room."

"So you're avoiding him because what happened when you made out?" Simmons nodded and North leaned back in the chair, shortly contemplating what he heard.

"Do you remember the sound Grif made?"

"He… It was like a growl of a big dog mixed with… I don't know… a purr? I can't really describe it. I've never heard this sound before."

"A growl mixed with a purr? You sure?" Simmons head snapped up when he heard Norths slightly strained voice. The owner of the bar leaned again forward, mustering the Omega intensely. The Omega nodded, feeling like a little pupil being scolded for doing something forbidden like chewing chewing-gum during class.

"Well, that explains something." North dragged a hand through his hair with a sigh. It wasn't really visible due to his lightish hair color, but the roots already began to get gray.

"What do you mean?" sheepishly, the redhead looked over to his boss.

"You remember the things you learned in school about the pack-structures? Especially about the Alphas? I'm sure you do, you're a smart guy." The last words were meant to encourage. Effectively, they made Simmons nervous.

"Uh, Alphas are the leaders of the group, being able to impregnate Omegas." Began Simmons, searching every snippet of information about the pack-structures he remembered. "The Alphas usually are the dominant part of the group."

"Right, what about mating and mates?" asked North. Simmons had no idea to where he wanted to let that lead, but Simmons gathered all the information his brain would provide now.

"When an unmated Omega is in the heat, Alphas usually tout for the Omegas favor. Usually, they would bound to the mate they chose. Marking the Omega to prevent others from harassing him or her. Like a mark of protection. If another Alpha would dare to approach to the Omega in an indecent way, they would react very possessive and jealous about this approach. Moreover, they often have problems accepting Alpha friends of the Omega. Depending on the Alpha, they even could get violent towards their potential rivals."

"Exactly. Now, you said he reacted very angry and jealous when another Alpha approached you?"

Simmons looked at North dumbfounded before suddenly realizing what he meant. His face again turned beet red.

"But he- We're not- I mean- He hasn't even marked me." What!? Did Grif really chose him?

"He hasn't _yet_." Replied North calmly. "You know, there's something they wouldn't teach you in school. Normally, an Alpha wouldn't just come by and mark his chosen mate."

Simmons blinked confused. "They do… Not?"

North chuckled. "No, normally not. Only assholes do that. Normally they make a sound, like asking for approval of the Omega. Like asking if the Omega would accept the Alpha as mate. Contrary to the commonly opinion, those bonds are a mutual thing. I'm pretty sure he, lets say, asked you to be his boyfriend when you kissed. This sound Grif made. I'm sure that was this." Simmons remembered the sound and the emotions this sound triggered. He shuddered.

"There's also another thing."

"Another thing?" Simmons pushed the thoughts aside about Grif asking him to be his boyfriend to listen to Norths explanations.

"Exactly. Each Alpha is different. Some could get over the rejection more or less easily and look for another Omega, which would accept the mark." North held out one hand, palm towards the ceiling as if to depict what he was trying to tell him. When he continued, the next hand followed.

"However, there are also Alphas, which are stubbornly loyal once they found their mate. Normally this stubborn loyalty comes when they fall in love with the mate chosen."

"Isn't marking a sign of love?"

North shook his head. "Not necessarily. Anyway. This special group of Alphas would stay close to the Omega, even when he or she rejected the Alpha. They become something like their protective shadow, keeping them out of trouble and actively try to keep them save. They won't be able to find another mate after bounding themselves so strong to the Omega they've chosen."

Silence fell over them like a thick blanket when North stopped talking. Minutes passed by without one of them saying a word.

"This means that…" Simmons trailed off, biting his lower lip.

"That some Alphas can't let go once they've chosen a mate. Even less when they haven't received a proper answer yet to their request." Looking up to the clock, the owner of the bar stood up with a groan. "We should get going; the bar will open in less than five minutes. Come on." He held out his hand to pull Simmons on his feet.

The redhead complied and followed North like a robot. His thoughts were far away. Even as he was allowed to take his break, he wouldn't stay at the front desk (Grif wasn't around) but left for one of the quieter rooms upstairs. Plumping down on the couch, he thought about what happened for the first time.

North hadn't named the people, but Simmons was sure he meant Grif and him. Which meant that Grif had chosen him as his mate. The rumble, which went directly to Simmons core was the instinctive request to mark Simmons as his mate.

Thinking of what North said… Was it true that Grif wouldn't be able to choose another mate anymore because he had fallen for him and would rather stay alone his whole life than looking for someone else, who would probably be fitting better than him?

He never suspected himself to be good enough for a mate. Especially someone like Grif. He was nothing more than a skeleton, wrapped up in some skin. He had no real muscles, wasn't toned. He could do nothing than stuff nobody interested. He couldn't talk to girls and was awkward towards other people in general. He usually rather stayed home on his own than going outside. It was pure coincidence that Grif and Simmons happened to meet each other without Simmons driving Grif away with his nerdy behavior. So why would Grif decide to choose him as mate?

A faint knocking drew Simmons out of his thoughts. "I'm coming, sorry I forgot about the time!" were already more than half an hour over!?

Instead of walking away, the person opened the door. It was Kai entering the room. "Kai! What are you doing here!?" Dying-hamster-voice back online. Fucking great.

"I actually wanted to talk to you." She closed the door, sitting down on the couch beside the uncomfortably shifting nerd.

"You know, I know what is up between you and my brother." Right, she was Grifs sister he always complained about but wearing a fond smile at the same time.

"I don't know why you guys aren't already making out and have sex all night," Simmons would ever deny that he squeaked right at this part and turned deep beet red. "but I know that Grif is moping around ever since you weren't answering his calls anymore and don't open the door. It's getting annoying."

Simmons decided that it's probably for the better to just look at her questioningly. He didn't want to sound again like a hamster on helium or worse.

Kai huffed. "You guys really are dumb sometimes." She flicked back her dark hair, crossing her arms. "I don't know what is your problem, dude, but my brother is miserable ever since you ditched him. What is, by the way, an absolute dick move! Sure, my brother is dumb as a loaf of bread and a complete idiot sometimes, but he didn't deserve _that_." She glared daggers at him.

"I don't think I'm good enough for him." Muttered Simmons then, when Kai decided to stare at him like he's some kind of ultimate fiend. Probably he was that just right now because he hurt her brother.

"Uh-hu, that's why he'd chosen you." He never heard someone's voice being so sarcastic. "You're talking bullshit. For me it's simple. He chose you and made it clear the other night. He didn't tell me what happened, but him moping around is clue enough. You chose him too, by the way, but are too much of a chickenshit to accept the mark." Well, that hit bulls eye pretty good.

Simmons looked down on his hands, a storm of different feelings ravaging through him. There was something like relieve, happiness that he maybe wasn't imaging some things. But there was also fear, anxiety to lose something important, to mess up something important, insecurity, and many other feelings he didn't had the time or patience to enumerate each of them.

"Look, my brother is an idiot when it comes to such things. He fell hard for you, even I can tell that. He's idiotically stubborn but loyal at the same time. He took you too deep into his heart to ever let you go again, you understand that? Sure, Dex and I aren't always on the same page about most of the things in our live, but he's my brother after all and I can't stand it when he's miserable. So please, make up your mind. I don't want to you force yourself to a relationship when you don't want. But I'm fucking sure you feel the same way Dex does for you. If you do accept the mark, there's no point in holding back and playing hard to get. Grif decides who is good for him and who not. Don't try to make this decision for him." Simmons gaped at her. He never heard her talking that way. Normally she was a childish, dumb little brat.

Now, she was sitting here and talking to him like the grown up she was right now.

"Besides, you look like you could use to get laid properly." Kai hopped down the couch and left the room with a wink and a wave. Simmons sat there with a beet red head, opening and closing his mouth like a fish on land but no sound came out. What did he think about Kai being grown up?


	14. Chapter 14

During the whole time, he was working, Simmons was thinking about what North and Kai told him. Even on his way back he was thinking. Which was why he hit a low hanging tree branch he normally would avoid easily. The wood knocked him off the bicycle, sending him on the concrete ground. Simmons cursed loudly when he noticed his scraped hands and knee (And destroyed jeans) as well as the slight scrap and the bump on his forehead. Great! Just fucking Great!

Picking up his bike angrily, he walked the last meters to the apartment-block he lived.

Coming home later than usually, Simmons was surprised not finding Grifs truck outside. Normally he would come by every day? However. The redhead was happy that he didn't had to deal with Grif right now.

Entering his apartment, he could see a note laying on the ground behind his door. It was a note from Grif. Who else would slip notes underneath the door when the owner has a mailbox?

_I don't know what I did wrong, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry._

_Please call me._

_Grif_

Simmons laughed bitterly. "You didn't to anything wrong, silly. This would be me." His voice sounded bitter and sad. What was how Simmons felt right now. Sad and bitter and alone. He have had something with Grif. Something special only they had. Their own little thing. Somehow, Simmons had the intention that this thing fled in the same moment he had ran away.

On the other hand, didn't North say Grif would be loyal? His attempts to call or visit him seem to fit in this scheme. However, Simmons didn't know if he could forgive himself his stupidity, his inability so understand what was happening.

Carefully, almost lovingly, he pinned the note on the pinboard beside the entry to the kitchen, going to the bathroom to take care of his bruises and go to bed after.

At least he wanted to sleep. In the end, he was tossing and turning, not being able to find sleep. He couldn't even bury his face in the blanket like he would usually do and smell Grif because his scent wore off days ago.

After three hours of trying without success, Simmons got up and went to have a shower if he wasn't able to sleep properly (This insomnia kicked in some days ago. More concrete since their date). It was morning by now, the sun already fully risen. The Omega trudged to the couch, turning on the TV, only to turn it out minutes later because there was only bullshit on.

His studies went a bit better, where he spent most of the next hours, busying himself. When he looked up it was three in the afternoon, all his homework finished and he had learned as much as possible from the subject they had in class.

Again, he began wandering around the apartment restlessly. It was spotless clean, nothing to do either. His phone buzzed. Only short. It was a text. Checking the ID, he saw it was Kai. Right, the workers all have the numbers and addresses of their co-workers.

_Yo nerd_

_Grif's still moping. He stopped eating and doesn't sleep well since he showed up the other Saturday. (His two favorite past-times)._

_He has holidays this week if you want to visit him._

_Make your mind up already._

Further down was the address of the Grif-siblings.

It was in one of the better quarters not far away from his place. Well, that explains why he would drop by every morning before work. Unless this week as he has holidays and would stay home.

Simmons smiled sadly. That was typically Grif. Too lazy to go out of the house if he hadn't to.

After mulling over all the shit during the last twelve hours and more, Simmons decided to just give it a go and visit Grif. If it wasn't to make up, because he was pretty damn sure he ruined everything between them, then to at least say sorry and finish this wonderful part of his live with a honest and sincere chat.

He owed Grif that much.

Grabbing his backpack with his stuff in it, Simmons left the apartment and locked it for good measure. Down in the hall was his bike waiting, looking less bruised than Simmons. It had an ugly scratch at the side where it hit the concrete, but except of that, it looked pretty well in shape.

Opening the lock and pushing it out of the block, he could see Sarge entering one of the blocks nearby where Matthews was living. Obviously, he made the grocery run for him. Simmons saluted the red clothed old man, who waved back with a smile before disappearing out of sight.

Simmons sat on the bike, starting to cycle to Grifs place. He knew where it was, but he wasn't in a hurry to get there. Or, to describe it more accurately. Part of him already wanted to be there and part of him never wanted to arrive. Just keeping pedaling like he was, without ever reaching his destiny. After more than half an hour, Simmons pedaled up the driveway to the little apartment-block the siblings were living in, putting his bike to the sidewall, and hiding it a bit before putting on the lock.

Entering the block, he could see that they were living on the third floor. Simmons just stood there, slightly hidden by a bigger plant standing in the entrance hallway. Should he really go up there? At his apartment, this idea sounded like a good one. Now he wasn't so sure anymore. He could understand when Grif would be angry with him, when he would tell him to get the fuck away. The redhead would understand when he would beat him up, leaving him alone and never showing up at the bar or his place, ignoring the calls and texts like Simmons did with Grif.

But didn't he think to himself that Grif had the right to have a clarifying talk with Simmons? That the redhead owed him that much after what happened? He felt like a heap of nervous trembling nerves, his whole body shaking slightly. He was terrified to no end, scared how Grif would react, but at the same time, he wanted to see the Alpha again, he wanted to smell this scent again he was so fond of.

Walking up the stairs, he felt like having to wade through ankle deep thick mud, making every step exhausting and strained.

It felt like walking for hours until he was up the stairs and standing in front of the apartment. He could hear music playing inside, a girl chattering inside. This was Kais voice. Maybe she was talking to her brother.

The redhead didn't dare to ring the doorbell, so he knocked. Although he had the impression that the knocking was too faint for Kai to hear. Despite his expectations that Kai wouldn't hear the knocking, he heard her saying that she had to hang up because it knocked. So she was talking so someone else, not her brother.

Simmons felt nervous when he was standing in front of the door. His shoulders slumped slightly, his head hanging, kneading his fingers nervously. He wanted nothing more than to run away, his whole body screaming at him to run and never look back. Shaking his head, he pulled himself back together. He couldn't run now. Not when he messed up. He had to set things right again before he could run for his dear life.

When the door opened, Simmons caught a glimpse of yellow – Kai.

"Oh hey, nerd."

Simmons opened his mouth to protest, that his name in fact was Simmons and not nerd, but Kai didn't give him a chance to as she pulled him in the apartment.

"Dex is moping the whole week." Lamented the lively sister of the fatass. The week wasn't that far gone anyway. It was just Tuesday, but Simmons didn't say a word about this.

"He locked himself up in his room when he came home on Friday, not coming out ever since. Since your date he won't even eat or sleep properly."

Simmons let his head hang more. He felt the bad conscience sitting on his shoulders like an elephant.

"I… wanted to talk to him." Muttered Simmons, standing in the middle of the floor, now out of his shoes and jacket, head hanging and looking like the picture of misery.

There was a short silence, before Kai answered. "Alright. His room's the left one at the end of the hall. There's a keep out sign at his door." A grin flashed over her lips. It looked like she was the reason this sign was hanging. However.

Simmons nodded. "Thanks." Beginning to shuffle down the hallway until he reached the door with the 'Keep Out!' sign nailed at the door.

Said door was closed shut. It was eerily quiet on the other side. At least almost. Simmons had the intentions he would hear breathing from the other side of the door, but it could just be an imagination.

Knocking at the door, Simmons actually expected no answer. Only after some moments, he heard shuffling on the other side. Like someone got up and scuffled towards the door. The telltale scraping of a key getting turned in the lock it belonged to, to open up the door signed Simmons that he would have to face Grif in some seconds. He still didn't know how to react or what to say. He rather would stay the fuck away from here, but he owed him that much.

The door opened slowly, revealing Grif with a sullen expression. His hair was tousled and he smelled like haven't had a shower the last hours. He had bags under his eyes and his face looked slightly paler than usually. He looked horrible. Really like haven't slept and eaten at all the last days like Kai said. Simmons shoulders slumped more, knowing exactly that he was the reason why Grif looked so miserable.

"You?" Simmons couldn't help but notice the hurt, the pain and the anger in his voice. Well, he deserved that much, hadn't he?

Still not looking up from the spot on the ground, he nodded weakly before answering sheepishly.

"I wanted to apologize."

Grif snorted. "For what? Not answering my calls? Not replying to my texts? For running away when I show up at the bar? For locking up in your apartment? For not-"

"For everything, okay!?" Simmons head shot up, his voice slightly snappy. "I know I made a terrible mistake but I'm sorry. I just wanted to say it to you in person, okay? Saying I'm sorry and leave after if you won't want to see me."

Although Simmons had lift his head, he couldn't see Grif in the eyes. He was too embarrassed, too afraid to look in there and see the damage he had caused. Before he was even able to form a thought, he got dragged into Grifs room.

"Holy shit, what happened to your face?" Oh, right the branch. The redhead hadn't bothered to patch up his injury properly, just wiping it out and wait until the crust formed.

"I haven't seen a low hanging branch. It threw me off the bike." Replied Simmons, not really fighting Grif when he made him sit down. Much to the Omegas surprise, the room was rather cleaned up, a desk with a computer sitting in one corner. The bed was on the opposite wall in the middle of the room, having a huge television right beside the computer, in the right height and angle to watch television from the bed.

"And you didn't care to patch them up?" Grifs voice definitely was concerned. Simmons tried to shrug it off. "They heal anyway…"

"Yeah but like that they could get infected. Stay here, don't run away." Grif left the room in a hurry, leaving Simmons in the room, sitting on the bed, head and shoulders still hanging.

There he was again. This scent. Now surrounding him fully, indulging him, and making him feel like he was at home. A scent so well known by now that he would recognize it out of thousands of scents.

The door opened again, Grif stepping in and closing the door shut with his right foot.

Sitting down on the bed beside the Omega, he put down the first-aid-kit, pulling out different gauzes, plasters and disinfectants.

The redhead hissed when the sharp alcoholic liquid of the disinfectant made contact with the wound at his head. He didn't notice that the cut was that deep. When he came home, it already had built a crust, so he didn't really care to treat it properly. After some moments, the stinging cotton ball with the disinfectant disappeared, followed by a plaster.

"You hurt anywhere else?"

Simmons first wanted to shake his head, but then decided to nod. Grif would find it out eventually. Without another word, he silently lift his hands, showing the wounded flesh. He could hear the Hawaiian take in air in a sharp breath but didn't comment it, just began treating it.

"My knee's hurt too." Muttered Simmons, feeling somehow awkward. Shouldn't Grif be angry with him? Angry because he didn't reply to him, because he ditched him, because he… did what he did? Because he wasn't born to have someone looking after him like Grif does.?

Maybe he had spoken out these questions loudly, because when Grif was done with patching up his hands, he held them steady in his. His broad, calloused hands, which felt so warm and Simmons just knew how they felt when traveling over his skin, how they would move, memorizing every inch of his body.

Simmons pulled the emergency stop at these thoughts. He wouldn't think of that when sitting here.

"I am angry. But you already apologized and you came over personally. That's more than I expected to happen. Which is why it's okay. It would be too much work anyway to be angry with you longer than absolutely necessary." The corners of Simmons mouth pulled up slightly at this statement, although he still didn't dare to look up in Grifs eyes. "However, just because I'm angry doesn't mean that I stop caring for you. You're hurt and I won't stand by and watch when you get hurt. Otherwise I wouldn't have stopped those jackasses at the Omegan back then."

This time, the redhead dared to slowly look up to Grif. He met his ocean-blue eyes full with concern, full with love, full with compassion. What he couldn't find was the anger, the pain, the hurt. There was nothing.

"Besides, you are good for me. Don't ever think you're not good enough for me. You're perfect the way you are. Besides, in the End it's me who decides who is good for me and not."

It took some seconds for Simmons to catch up with what Grif said. Enough time to let go of Simmons hands and make him lay on the bed to treat the knee. Wincing when Grif touched the bruised flesh through the jeans, Grif gently began to roll up the trousers, soon revealing the torn up skin at his limb.

"Looks kinda bruised. I'm no doc, but I think you shouldn't burden it too much." Muttered Grif, gently beginning to disinfect and wrap up the knee in bandages.

"Uhm, actually I have two days off. Today and tomorrow. I gotta go back to work the day after tomorrow."

Grif looked up, something like an amused glint sparking up in his eyes. "Then you better don't move from the bed here for the rest of these two days and make sure to get better."

"Yeah, su- What!?" Immediately, Simmons face flushed crimson red when he realized what Grif had said.

The only response from the Hawaiian was a low chuckle. "I said you stay here and let me look after you, you dummy."

"But-But why!? I don't understand why you aren't angry with me! Instead you patch me up and even look after me!" exclaimed the Omega incredulous, yet a bit panicked. He only stopped his rant when he heard Grifs low and please chuckle, what made him stare at the Hawaiian like he lost his mind in this very moment.

"You're such a nerd. Really." Simmons blinked. Uh, what?

"Haven't I already told you that it is okay? You already apologized so stop peeing in your pants." The redhead still blinked dumbfoundedly.

When no answer came from the Omega, Grif obviously decided to turn his attention fully back to Simmons knee. He put the last bit of gauze around his knee, before giving it one last examining glance.

"Well, here you are. Almost new."

"Thanks." Muttered the redhead, carefully pulling up the knee to his chest. At least he tried. In the end, he gave up because Grif made it impossible to bend or move the knee the way he had bandaged it.

"Where did you learn to treat wounds like that?" asked the Omega when the Alpha returned to the room. He had shortly brought away the first-aid kit and threw away the bloodied cottons.

"Learned it because I had to patch up Kai more than not. She thinks she's an oh so good fighter and whatnot, but in the end, she gets beaten up if I'm not taking the fist for her. Anyway, it's up to me to patch her up. We don't have much money and can't really afford trips to the hospital at least once a week."

"So you're saying that Kai gets in trouble often?"

Grif snorted. "That's the understatement of the year dude."

Simmons blushed slightly turning his gaze away to look out of the window. He pulled up his left leg, wrapping his hands around it. He still didn't feel comfortable here.

…

Okay, he felt comfortable here. Grifs scent put him at ease. Because this scent told him that everything would be okay, that he would be fine and that he had someone protecting him.

Somehow, he still was restless.

He felt this nagging unease inside of him. That he had messed up and hadn't apologized properly, that he hadn't made up. Instead he showed up here like a picture of misery, only to get treated and pampered again by the Alpha.

It wasn't what he wanted to do. It wasn't what he wanted at all.

Fuck, he couldn't even understand why Grif wasn't freaking out. Simmons had avoided him like the pest, ignoring him, not bothering to make up. He ran away like a fucking coward when he felt that Grif had chosen him. Well, he didn't know it then, but thinking back to this situation, he was pretty damn sure his instinct knew exactly what this kind of sound was meant to say.

However, he ran away like a coward, locking himself up, hiding away, like this would make it any better.

Then, after days of moping and thinking, he got two kicks to his ass, forcing him to make up his mind. Now he was showing up, trying to make up for everything, expecting Grif to be (justifiably) angry with him. But noo, all he finds is a concerned Grif, immediately seeing his bruises and patching him up. Seriously, Simmons had some big troubles getting this whole shit straight. He should be angry; he should be yelling at him, he should be kicking him out.

Instead, he took him into his room, he patched him up, he even casually flopped down on the bed like nothing happened!

They sat in awkward silence for almost fifteen minutes now, Simmons desperately trying to figure out why Grif wasn't snapping or freaking out or being angry.

Instead he laid on the bed beside him, eyes closed, something like a faint smile on his lips and looking completely relaxed.

It wasn't right! He shouldn't be so relaxed and chilled. He should more be angry with Simmons, yelling and maybe even throwing things around. At least throwing him out. However, he should do something and not just sit there and do nothing!

"Will you relax some when or just sit here like you turned into a pillar of salt?"

"Uh, what?" Simmons blinked, ripped out of his thoughts and trying to proceed what Grif had asked.

"Are. You. Going. To. Relax. Anytime. Soon?" Grif sat up, while punctuating every single word.

"How could I?"

"In laying down and relax."

Simmons blinked, before shaking his head. "I don't mean it like that. I mean that I cannot relax because you're supposed to be angry with me."

Grif sighed deeply, a somewhat defeated sound. "Simmons, did you listen to me before?"

As the redhead didn't really know to what Grif was referring, he just blinked sheepishly.

"Didn't I tell you that it is okay? You came over and apologized. I'm good with that."

"But, aren't you angry with me?"

Grif chuckled, before shrugging somewhat nonchalantly. "Eh, you know, being angry over a long time is way too much work for me."

The first seconds, Simmons couldn't help but stare at the other man. He could impossible be serious, right?

"You can't just stop being angry because it was too much work!" worded the Omega his thoughts, looking at the Alpha as if he went crazy the second before.

"Why not?" Asked Grif, looking at him.

"I- I messed up! Bad! I ignored you! I hurt you! I ditched you! You're supposed to be angry! You can't just sit here and act like nothing happened!" Simmons was getting excited about Grif being so lazy that he wouldn't even get angry with Simmons for his asshole-y behavior.

Grif sighed, rolling his shoulders. "Simmons, for the last time. Shut up. You came over and apologized. Thing is settled for me. You don't need to go down on your knees. It's over, so stop getting your panties in a hue."

"I- what!?" Simmons face turned beet red when Grif mentioned something about panties. He had no idea how he had to assess the situation at hand. The Hawaiian was all relaxed and didn't seem to mind anymore. But could he really accept that? To just drop it?

It seemed that Grif was able to read his mind. "Drop it. It's okay. Now relax. I don't like stress in my bedroom."

Simmons blinked, looking over to Grif who was grinning lazily before he laid down again.

"Uh okay, if you say so."

"Yep." The Alpha popped the 'p', empathizing what said previously.

Although it didn't sit 100% well with Simmons, he slowly began to relax when he noticed that Grif really was okay with his apologize.

"So we're good?" Simmons couldn't help but ask sheepishly. He never had a friend who was as close as Grif was now. He had no idea how he should react on things, which seem perfectly normal for others.

"We're good. Now lay down. I'm tired and judging by the way you look you're not any better." Muttered Grif.

Simmons nodded shortly, before he went to his backpack. Grif groaned. "What now?"

Awkwardly, with a blue and white carton in his hands, the Omega stood in the room.

"I- uh- actually brought something. You once said they cheer you up when you're not feeling well." Muttered Simmons, holding out a pack of Oreos. He could practically see Grifs face lighting up in joy as he snatched the pack and opened one of the smaller packs inside.

"Oreos! I love them!"

Simmons smiled when he sat down beside the Hawaiian who was happily stuffing his face with the candy. Much to Simmons surprise, the Alpha offered him one of them. He accepted with a thank you, taking the cookie and beginning to nibble at it, nursing the food until Grif had eaten the pack and dropped back on the bed with a satisfied grunt.

It wasn't long until he tugged Simmons down to lay on the bed beside him.

"Come on, let's have a nap." Muttered Grif, the Omega indeed feeling the leaden heaviness in his limbs.

He nodded and soon both of them drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

It was around dinnertime when Grif woke up from a deep and relaxing slumber. He felt like having slept for days feeling completely recovered. Turning on his back with a contented sigh, he would have loved to crash again for some hours. Unfortunately, his belly had something else in mind.

He scrunched up his face when his stomach growled loudly. It was so comfy and nice to just lay here and enjoy the moment. But noo, his belly had to destroy this moment. Prick.

Blearily blinking his eyes open, he felt someone lying beside him. It wasn't Kai. First, she already left for work. There was no music playing or other sounds in the apartment, giving away her presence. Secondly, she stopped sleeping in his bed half a year after moving in. When she got used to the new situation and realized that it was no nightmare, but their mother really had abandoned them.

Turning his head, he could see a bunch of red hair. Letting his eyes travel down, he could see the sleeping face of Simmons. His glasses laid on the bedside table. The Omega laid on his belly, his face turned towards Grif.

Grif took his sweet time to observe the sleeping Omega. He had never seen him that relaxed and peaceful. Usually he would be restless and nervous when awake, never seeming to be able to relax and let things go. Being able to see him like that made him smile. He wanted to reach out and let his fingers wander along the redheads jaw, but resisted this urge.

He should let him sleep. The dark rings under his eyes gave away that he hadn't slept that much the last days like he should. Better to let him sleep as long and much he could.

Grif spontaneously decided that he could get up and make some food for him and the Omega. If he had eaten as much as the Alpha during the last days, he would be fucking hungry. Better to have something for him. Before he left his bedroom, he got a slip of paper and scribbled on it:

_Hey Nerd_

_I'm in the kitchen if you look for me._

_I hope you like Toast Hawaii._

_Grif_

He put the note down on the bedside table beside Simmons glasses, slipping out of the room silently.

In the kitchen, he searched the ingredients for one of his favorite food (Not much work but smells like home) before he began preparing the dinner. All the while, he hummed some kind of tune he didn't know what it was. He didn't care either. He just enjoyed the moment.

Just as Grif shoved the first toasts into the oven to get them ready, he heard his door open and close, followed by silent steps padding over the floor. Simmons still looked bleary and tired, but more relaxed than before. Much more. Although Grif couldn't hide a small grin when he saw the Omega come into the kitchen with a sleepy look in his eyes and bed hair.

However, the smile disappeared when he saw the limp in his steps. Nothing unusual considering the injured knee he had. The only thing, which disturbed Grif, was, that he was limping on the wrong leg.

Grif frowned. "Is something with your leg?"

"Uh… morning." muttered Simmons, still not completely awake, before he answered. "My scraped knee you treated before?"

"That was the other leg, you dummy." Busted Grif Simmons halfhearted attempt to cover his limp. "Now tell me, what's up with your leg."

Slowly, the redhead seemed to grasp what Grif wanted to know, immediately beginning to stutter around. "I- Uh- It's okay! Nothing to worry about!" The Alpha could tell that Simmons was wide awake, but far from being cool.

You had to be blind and deaf to not notice the uneasiness coming in waves from Simmons.

"But I worry. Because you are limping. Now sit down and let me see your leg."

"It's okay! Really!" insisted the Omega, retreating from the Alpha. He looked almost frightened. Grif noticed the wide open eyes, filled with something akin to fear, his hands waving in front of him frantically, like wanting to keep Grif away. If he would be closer, the Hawaiian was sure that he would hear the shallow and fast breathing of Simmons.

"So why are you limping then?"

"Because I always limp when just gotten up."

"Why?"

The following silence felt heavy, like when having opened a wound he shouldn't have. Simmons just stood there with his head hanging and his shoulders slumped. The anxiety from before now seemed to freeze him in place. Just when Grif wanted to apologize and say that he didn't need to tell, he heard Simmons mutter something.

"Uh sorry, I didn't quiet catch that, Simmons." He had spoken so silently that Grif hadn't been able to hear it, although it was dead silent in the room.

The Omega waited until Grif had taken out the toasts and served them, before repeating. "I tell you. But don't freak out, okay?"

"Why should I?"

"Just promise me, okay?" Grif blinked a bit taken aback because of the unusual forceful way the Omega was talking.

In the end, he nodded, waiting for Simmons to say whatever he didn't need to not freak out about. It seemed like a hard piece of work for the young man. Grif let him. The Omega was the kind of guy you shouldn't force to something. You must be patient and understanding, letting them decide the speed and way the path would go. If you force them, they shut down and you won't be able to get it out of them.

Then, after what felt like minutes, Simmons sighed heavily, before muttering. "I lost my left leg when I was young. It's artificial and hurts when I just got up. I limp usually until I walked some steps and my body gets used to it again." Muttered Simmons, sitting down at the table awkwardly. Grif observed the young man for some moments, before asking. "And how did that happen?"

"My dad. He drove drunk and had a crash. My mom died and I lost my left leg." Muttered the redhead, his gaze fixed on the table.

Grif already knew the story why Simmons was here in this godforsaken city. Pretty much the same like his and Kais story. They weren't wanted anymore by their parents, abandoned and left on their own. "Okay, so you lost your leg. That's why you limp." Stated Grif, just to be sure to have understood everything.

Simmons nodded. Exhaling, the Alpha leant back in the chair with a grin.

"I don't see a reason why I should freak out." Stated the Omega coolly, making Simmons head shoot up and look at him with astonishment.

"At least it's underpinning your reputation as nerd."

During a short silence, Simmons stared unbelievingly, Grif grinning like a dork at him, before the redhead too began to grin.

"I rather prefer the term: Intellectual badass."

For the first time since some days, the Alpha laughed wholeheartedly.

"Like I said, Nerd." Replied Grif when he finally was able to talk halfway normally.

Simmons only answer was an incredibly adorable grin. Grif liked that better than the hunched posture he had seconds ago. As far as he could assess it, this grin was a genuine one, not these fucking fake grins some people always wore.

Sometimes Grif was happy that Church was such an honest character. If he had a bad mood (which he always had), he showed it clearly. Not like those brownnosers, always smiling and pretending never having a bad day.

He was getting ahead of himself. Forcing his thoughts back to reality, his grin grew wider when he saw the Omega smile so genuinely.

"That was a good one. Seriously." Stated Grif with another low chuckle. "Now come on; let's eat, before it's getting cold." Grif taking one of the Toasts, encouraging Simmons to do the same. Grif was sure the Omega was hungry too. Moreover, some good food would always lift the mood of people. He was the living proof for it.

Simmons nodded, carefully taking one of the toasts and beginning to eat.

During the dinner, Grif often used to look up and check on the redhead. He looked much more relaxed now, being more himself around the Alpha. Although Grif couldn't say if it was because of the food or because the nerd had told him his biggest secret. The others in the bar didn't seem to know. Somehow, Grif had the intention that the redhead had told it only North, because he was the boss, but not the others.

Hell, he could even imagine Simmons always wearing long pants when going outside, just to hide the leg. It wouldn't matter when he would sweat to death in the hot Texan summer. Dying with the knowledge, that he at least had his leg covered.

After dinner, they both cleaned up and started the washing machine, before wandering back to Grifs room. Neither of them wanted to stay in the little and cramped living room. As Kai had the smaller room, she was allowed to use the living room as her own personal space. Which meant that Grif was living mostly in his own bedroom. By the time, the living room had gotten to the enhanced bedroom of Kai, Grif retreating in his bedroom completely. He even had his own TV and stuff.

Flopping down on the bed, the owner of the room would have loved to crash again right away.

"Come on Simmons, lay down too. I won't bite. And the bed also not." Invited the Hawaiian the Omega who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, eyeing the bed with a suspicious glance. The tips of Simmons ears turned slightly pink.

"I- I just didn't want to be rude." Sputtered the Omega, making the Alpha grin and wave this argument off, before again patting the space on the bed beside him. Only after his request, he carefully moved over and sat down beside Grif on the bed. He seemed nervous.

Grif could see how he was fiddling with his shirt, nervously playing with the hem or some loose thread. With a sigh, the Alpha grabbed the Omegas arm, pulling him down so that he would be laying on the bed too.

The redhead squawked again, but otherwise not fighting the Alpha. Putting his glasses back on the bedside table, Simmons settled down on his side, looking at Grif, still having this nervous and restless expression in his eyes. Like he wanted to bolt in the very next second.

"Come on, Simmons. Relax. I really won't bite."

"Easier said as done." Muttered Simmons, stubbornly looking away. If he would be standing, he would be staring at the ground beneath his feet.

"It is easy, just relax. Or is there something up?"

Simmons shook his head, at least it looked like that, before he closed his eyes. Grif could hear that he was breathing in and out.

It didn't seem like it would work this time with Simmons. His breaths were shaky and he couldn't get rid of the tenseness in his body. Grif decided to wait, not stressing the poor Omega out more than he already was.

The Alpha didn't know why exactly, but it seemed like Simmons was going to jump out of his skin if he would dare to touch or talk to him. His brows were slightly furrowed; eyes squeezed shut and body tense.

Seriously, this dude had to calm down. Why was he so goddamn nervous?

"Hey Simmons?" Grif could hear the nervous touch in his voice. This fucking nervousness was rubbing off on him. He felt insecure because Simmons seemed acting so off.

Said Omega blinked his eyes open, emeralds looking into Grifs blue ones. Without really thinking, the Alpha reached out, laying a hand on Simmons cheek.

They were laying close to each other, their noses barely two fingers away from each other. Grif had a big bed, a real big one, but when Simmons laid down, he sat pretty close to Grif.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I- Uh- I-" muttered Simmons, again looking away while a blush dusted his cheeks and made his freckles stand out. Gosh, how much Grif would love to kiss each of them.

There was an awkward silence, where neither Grif nor Simmons spoke a word. They were just lying there, Grifs hand still on Simmons cheek. Absentmindedly, he let his thumb ghost over the cheekbone of the Omega. The Hawaiian could see that the Omega was still god damn nervous, as if Grif would swallow him whole in the next second.

It took almost another minute until Grif suddenly saw something happening with Simmons. He exhaled through his nose, looking like he had made up his mind.

Before Grif could proceed the changes in Simmons behavior, the redhead leaned forward, awkwardly pressing his lips against Grifs.

It felt strange, because the angle wasn't hundred percent right and it was pretty obvious that Simmons didn't had much experience in kissing someone.

Although the kiss was strange, the Hawaiian almost laughed. He didn't know exactly why, but he felt like it. Restraining himself to a simple grin, he let his hand wander under Simmons chin, lifting it a bit to bring his face in a better angle for the kiss. When the Omega seemed to notice what Grif wanted, he let the Alpha turn his head slightly, only intensifying the kiss when he noticed that it was much better to kiss this way.

Since their lips made contact, Grif felt like clusters of butterflies were flying in his stomach, making him feel lightheaded and thoroughly happy. Like being on a high. He had experimented with weed during his youth, but this here was something completely different. It felt a thousand times better than being on a high from weed; it felt so much more like the ultimate bliss.

Grif already knew that this addiction wouldn't be so easy to get away like back then with the weed. He just put it aside and never looked at it anymore. This here was so different and so intense, Grif was sure he would never be able to get away from it without too much trouble.

When they separated, both of them were breathing heavily. Grif felt like his head was swimming somewhere in the clouds, up in the upper spheres of happiness. His whole body was tingling. During the kiss, Grifs hand had wandered down from Simmons cheek to his hip, pulling him close. They were now pressed flush together, not allowing a tiny little space between them. Simmons seemed to be the same opinion, as he pressed as close as possible to him.

Again, Grif leant down and kissed the redhead, this time getting a bit more demanding and asking for entrance, licking over Simmons bottom lip. Of course Simmons granted this wish right away with a low sight, combined with a low whine.

He was just about to ask for a tongue dance after exploring Simmons mouth cave, when there was a sound emitting from the Omega. It made Grif shudder and break the kiss with a surprised gasp.

For several heartbeats, Grif just stared, literally _stared_, at the Omega, somewhat disbelieving, somewhat surprised.

"What…?" He couldn't form a coherent sound in this very moment. There they were laying, making out, and suddenly, there was this sound coming from the Omega.

Simmons was silent for some moments before answering. "I just gave you your answer." Muttered the redhead, again turning bright red from the collar of his shirt, up to the tips of his ears.

Grif just gaped at him. "Answer?" His mind seemed to be working on backup power supply, not delivering the right thinking process in the right time.

"I- Uh- I thought… back then when we… kissed after our date" stuttered the redhead, again looking away from Grifs eyes. He was scanning him attentively, for any telltale sign of his body. At the moment, this whole scream 'nervous!' out loud.

Simmons took another shaky breath, before continuing. "I thought this sound then meant that you asked me." Muttered Simmons. Somehow Grif knew that he wouldn't get a better answer out of the nervous Nerd.

This poor guy was laying here in Grifs arms, shaking like a leaf and beet red in his face.

Slowly, Grifs brain seemed to get enough oxygen to proceed what Simmons said. He lift the Omegas head with his chin, making him look directly in Grifs blue eyes. The Hawaiian could see the uneasiness, the nervousness and the giddiness in his eyes. Maybe a bit anxiety too.

After a long moment of just looking at Simmons, beholding every detail of his beautiful face, every freckle, every flaw, Grif finally asked silently.

"You sure about that? I mean, really sure. Because this will be it. You understand that?"

Simmons only nodded a small smile appearing on his face. "Yeah I understand. And I'm sure. I came here because I wanted to and because I wanted to tell you that I accept."

There. There was this smile again. This genuine and heartmelting smile of the Omega which made Grif feel like being on cloud nine just by looking at him. The smile Grif couldn't help but smile his best smile he could muster.

Shortly kissing the redhead, he soon kissed his way down over Simmons cheek and neck, over his collarbone up to a certain spot on the redheads left shoulder, before he began to nibble and suck at the skin.

The Omega whimpered lowly, but didn't so something to stop the Alpha. Hell, he even lift his head to make it easier for Grif to caress this spot!

When he finally took mercy on this poor piece of skin, Grif placed a loving kiss on the spot where a hickey began to form, before again kissing his way up, before again capturing Simmons lips in another kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

The next time Simmons came to, he was again laying on a comfy bed. He noticed it wasn't his, but his brain was still too sleepy to put his body in a state of alarm. He knew it wasn't his bed, but he didn't care about this fact. With a contended sigh, he nuzzled closer to the source of warmth, just enjoying the moment.

His head was laying on a warm pillow. Or… not a pillow exactly, but it was soft and warm and comfortable. Underneath this pillow – Simmons brain was awake enough to proceed that this 'pillow' wasn't exactly a pillow but Grifs chest – the Omega could hear the regular and calm thudding of Grifs heart. This sound was accompanied by another familiar sound – the sound of air streaming in and out of lungs.

The next thing he noticed was that there was a hand laying on his hip, a thumb drawing lazy circles over the places it could reach. The touch wasn't unwanted – absolutely not – but it was unused nonetheless, new. New but good and soothing.

Simmons was almost fully awake by now, knowing where he was and whom he was cuddling to. Of course did his face heat up, but he didn't really care about it.

"Hey Simmons, you okay?" a bit startled by the question, the Omega lift his head, blinking blearily at Grif who was observing him attentively out of the corner of his eyes.

"Uh, Yeah? Why shouldn't I?" Did something happen he forgot?

Grif shrugged with his shoulders, a weird feeling when still halfway laying atop of the Alpha.

"You looked like you had a nightmare when you were asleep. I couldn't wake you up, so I decided to just wait until you come to by yourself." Explained Grif. He still was laying there, but Simmons could see that his eyes were trained on him, reading every tiny expression or change in his features.

There was a silence, in which Simmons contemplated what Grif said, before he mirrored Grifs shrugging from before.

"I don't remember having had a nightmare. Maybe I already forgot what I dreamt." Simmons had a vague idea what it was he had dreamt about. Normally he would have to go through the night where his mom died and he had lost his leg again and again. However, here was whether the time nor the place to discuss something so dark like that.

The Omega rather enjoyed the time here with Grif, the cuddling and the being close to each other. Feeling each other. He preferred that so much more than those dark thoughts he often had when being alone.

Since Grif showed up, everything changed. Every time he was around, it was as if the sun would chase away all dark clouds hanging in Simmons mind and making him blue. The sun would make him feel happy and warm his skin, making a smile appear on his lips whenever he would see this special Alpha.

Grif grinned lazily. "Then I think it wasn't really bad or bothering when you already forgot it."

Simmons smiled. "Pretty much."

Grifs lopsided grin turned into a soft smile, when he turned around to face the Omega. Simmons couldn't get rid of the feeling that the Hawaiian had stayed awake while Simmons was asleep, watching over him in case he would get another, and maybe worse, nightmare. The redhead had no idea how long he had been out cold, but it must have been some hours, his inner clock telling him that it was close to morning.

Meeting Grif halfway when he leant in for a kiss, Simmons again felt this overwhelming and tingling sensation in his whole body. His skin was prickling where Grifs hands touched him and he felt like having fever again.

Leaning in, Simmons deepened the kiss, this time licking over Grifs bottom lip to ask for entrance. Well, Grif wouldn't be Grif if he wouldn't try to be an asshole. This time by keeping his mouth shut.

The Omega frowned when the Alpha decided to play games and gently, but determined bit his lower lip, before nibbling at it. This time Grif seemed to get the point and opened his mouth, letting Simmons take over this kiss before he, Simmons didn't even register when it happened, took over the lead, deepening the kiss.

All the while, Simmons felt Grif roll over, placing between his legs and bracing his weight on one of his lower arms. Grifs free hand began to explore the body beneath him, tracing whatever scar or unevenness he could find.

Reluctantly, the Omega now lift his hands too, letting them travel over Grifs body. It felt strange to just lay there without doing something with his hands. Sure, he already had done that before with Grif. Back then on his couch. But either way it was strange. Strange to just lay here and do nothing with your hands or lay here and let your hands actually roam over this body. Okay, letting his hands roam over Grifs body was not strange. It was more… Unused. Unknown. But good. Just like when Grifs thumb drew circles on his hip some minutes ago.

Simmons was sure he would get used to faster than he would think and soon he wouldn't be able to live without touching or getting touched by this special Alpha. His Alpha.

Simmons noticed soon that, although the Hawaiian seemed pudgy, there were hard muscles underneath this chubby looking exterior. Not surprising considering the fact that Grif was working at Roadmaking Inc. He couldn't slack off all day long when having to work there. Simmons remembered he once heard that the boss was fair but very strict with each of his workers. He didn't care if they were Omegas or Alphas. However, he cared if one was slacking off and others had to do all the work.

Except of Caboose. He was the son of the boss' sister. He just got the job because he's family. No matter, if he's not entirely there in his head. He's making up for his lack of intelligence with his inhuman strength anyway. Which is a blessing when it comes to hard physical work.

Simmons let loose a little whine, squirming when he felt a hand slip under his shirt and beginning to travel over his bare chest. It was unbelievable. His skin felt like igniting on fire wherever Grif touched him. His whole body began to tingle and it almost felt like his skin would itch when it wouldn't get touched anymore.

When they separated the next time, Grif used the moment to yank off Simmons shirt. He dropped his head and began to kiss his way down over Simmons jaw, down to his neck until he arrived at the collarbone.

The low whines of the Omega slowly turned into something more. Again arching up to press his body against Grifs, he moaned when the Hawaiian got the hint and grinded their lower bodies together.

This feeling was awful and wonderful at the same time. He felt wonderful all the time Grif was doing this to him. He never had felt like that before. Even less because of someone. All those touches and kisses and the feelings he had made his brain almost overload.

At the same time, it was awful because he couldn't get more of these touches and kisses. He felt like falling apart, where Grif wouldn't touch him. Like being out in a blizzard and only warm where Grif touched him. The other parts were doomed to freeze to death.

The next time they had to break the fervent kiss to breathe, Grif sat up slightly, removing his shirt before again crashing their lips together.

Taking one of the redhead's hands, the Alpha laid it on his bare chest.

"Come on, touch me already. I won't break." Muttered the Hawaiian into the kiss. Simmons could feel him grin when they kissed again.

Simmons blinked three times a bit taken aback by this demanding behavior. He hadn't dared to let his hands slip under Grifs shirt. He couldn't say exactly why. Mostly because he was insecure and didn't know what to do. Nevertheless, there was also a bit anxiety to do something, which would drive Grif away or make him feel awkward or uncomfortable. The Omega had more or less clung to the Alpha during the last minutes, as if he would drown when he would let go.

Now, thanks to Grifs encouragement, Simmons carefully let his hand wander over the bare skin. Soon, the second followed, now traveling up Grifs chest, exploring the area and memorizing every inch he could reach. When the redhead's fingers wandered around Grifs broad shoulders up to his back, he felt the Alpha shudder and moan quietly.

Taking the opportunity given, Simmons leant up, beginning to caress and kiss the exposed flesh on Grifs neck. The Hawaiian shuddered stronger than before, the moan drawn out by Simmons actions louder than the previous one. He really had found the spot again the Omega had discovered some days ago. Somehow, Simmons felt a bit proud about finding this special spot again.

Fueled by the realization that he was able to draw such sound out of Grif, he nibbled stronger at this one specific spot making Grif moan louder and shudder stronger.

Drawing away with a gasp and a barely held back whimper, Simmons head fell back on the pillow when Grif again grinded their crotches together. It was a needy whimper, but Simmons didn't really had the time to care. In the Alpha's case, the sound seemed to stimulate him even more. Grifs hands began to roam over his body more fervently, like having forgotten to map out a detail of his body, his kisses growing more hungry and passionate.

His hand, travelling restlessly over his body began to travel south, soon passing the waistband. Much to the redhead's surprise, he didn't unbuckle the jeans, instead Grifs hand wandered over the fabric until he reached his tight. When he arrived there, the Omega felt a tugging at his leg.

Giving in the demand without a second thought, he soon could feel how Grif pulled up his leg, hooking it around his waist.

The next time Grif grinded their lower bodies together, Simmons moaned, not really bothering to hide or stifle the sounds the Hawaiian drew out of him. With this new angle, this whole thing was much more intense. If it was good before, this here was great. He couldn't stop himself from arching his body, trying to get as much contact as possible to the Alpha.

He could feel that Grif was holding back as good as he could, but the slight flickering of his muscles showed clearly that he was about to reach his limits. There was a glistening sheen of sweat on his body, slightly reflecting the sunlight coming through the blinds.

Simmons lips were a bit puffy and red from kissing. They even burned a little bit, but this fact didn't stop him from again leaning into another kiss Grif initiated. His lips weren't better off anyway.

Getting a bit more courageous, the redhead let one of his hands wander down over Grifs body, reaching his sweatpants. He didn't dare to let his hands slip into them, but he let his hands travel down further, soon feeling the shape of Grifs hard-on press against his palm.

Applying a bit of pressure, he felt the Alpha's hips snap forward, accompanied by him moaning the redhead's name. Simmons whimpered in response.

The sound of a door opening and closing, soon followed by a muffled "Hello!" made Simmons stir. He had been almost asleep, his face buried in the Alphas chest.

He could feel that their legs were entangled and two strong arms wrapped around his upper half. The blanket spread over them kept their bodies warm, now that the sweat cooled off and made them feel cold.

Simmons shivered a bit, snuggling closer to Grifs chest, seeking for warmth. The Alpha seemed to get the hint and pulled up the blanket before pulling the Omega closer to him. Simmons had his head tucker under Grifs chin, the Alpha having his head on Simmons. The redhead could feel Grifs breathing stroke through the Omegas hair. It tickled a little bit, but it was a pleasant tickling.

"How do you feel?" asked the Alpha, his voice rumbling in his chest. Simmons felt the sound of the voice reverberating through his body.

He hummed contentedly, before answering after a short silence. "Good. A bit sore, but good."

A huff brushed over his head. "That was to be expected."

"Yeah I know. Maybe it would hurt less if you would have moved your lazy ass." Muttered Simmons, a smile tugging at his ear.

He heard a low chuckle in Grifs chest, before he answered. "You know that this would be connected to work. And I don't like work and exhausting things."

"Then you shouldn't like _that_."

"What? The sex?" asked Grif, Simmons face heating up immediately. Seriously, how could Grif talk about it in such a casual tone!?

"Uh yeah?" muttered Simmons, hoping that Grif would let this reaction pass by. He only chuckled again. Simmons couldn't tell if it was because of his answer and/or because of his beet red face.

"Well, this is an exception." Muttered the Alpha, yawning loudly. "Now let's do to my second favorite hobby. Napping." Grif pulled the Omega closer to his chest, burying his face in Simmons flaming red hair.

Unlike Grif, Simmons didn't really think of sleeping right now. "What about Kai? Shouldn't we get dressed? Or go say hello?"

"Nah." Grif yawned again. "She's asleep now anyway. Heard her going to bed some moments ago. Besides she won't come in my room. That's restricted area to her."

Right, the 'Keep out' sign at Grifs door. Kai told him about that with a wolfish smile. So she was the reason why Grif put that sign at his door.

"So you're napping now with me?" muttered Grif, drifting off to sleep already. He slurred a bit, which gave Simmons away that he was more asleep than awake.

"Yeah, napping. I could use some sleep." Replied Simmons after being sure that Kai wouldn't burst in Grifs room every second.

Cuddling closer to his boyfriend, he drifted off to sleep about a minute after Grif did so.


	17. Chapter 17

The last days of Tuckers heat passed without bigger issues. Except of the fact that he tried to jump on Washs bones whenever he wasn't watching out. Which lead to Wash going to sleep at his home, _alone_, until Tucker had a clear head again. He would just drop by whenever he could to play with Junior that he wouldn't feel so lonely.

The bond had an immediate effect on Tuckers heat, making the fever go back a little bit. If it's true what the people say, the more years they stayed together, the lesser would be the effects of the heat on the Omega.

Some months after getting together, Wash and Tucker decided to move together. Finding an apartment, which actually allowed pets was quiet tricky, but they eventually managed it. Junior was happy because he now lived closer to his friends, being able to walk over and play with them whenever he liked to. Even Delta and Theta loved the new place. Only Epsilon wasn't so happy about the whole meeting up with old friends. After again attacking the two other cats (Especially after a close call where Wash had to drive to the emergency with a heavily bleeding Theta) Tucker and Wash had to give Epsilon away. Junior was sad about it, but he understood that it wouldn't work out.

Again, luck was on Epsilons side, as Carolina agreed on taking him. Within a year, the cat learned to accept other animals around him, loosing much of his hostility. Although he still could be a bitch if he wanted to. And he still hated Washs guts for some unknown reason.

Simmons actually managed it to coax Kai into finishing High school at least. She dropped out with an average mark, deciding to stay as employee at Omegan. North actually picked up Simmons idea and expanded the Omegans to a restau-bar. During the day, it was a restaurant, becoming a bar during the night. Thanks to this idea, the revenue increased significantly, also the number of employees due to the different shifts. Everyone was now able to decided when they liked to work, also being able to make a good income from working there.

Kai some when found a much older guy than herself to stay with. He wanted her for sex (Which she liked) and she wanted him for his money (Which she liked too). Grif had been furious when he found out, but eventually, he accepted it. More or less due to the fact that Kai cancelled the contact they had until he was behaving normal again. As Kai was the only relative left for Grif, he soon had to accept this fact and their contact got better.

Carolina dropped out of the Freelancer some years later, deciding it was about time to reorganize her live. She was living together with York, Delta and Epsilon. On her search for a new work, North offered her to get his partner at Omegans. He needed someone to be around all the time the Omegan was open. Even North had to accept that he couldn't be around the whole day and night. Which led him to the idea of asking Carolina.

Working there, the redhead noticed soon that she didn't had to be so uptight about her cycle, being able to take a leave without any problems. Slowly, she began to get calmer, not having such a short fuse she often liked to have during Freelancer.

After years of being together with York, the tan clothed man finally manned up and popped the question during a party they had with all their friends.

Carolina accepted, soon getting married to York. Not even a year after their marriage, Carolina informed North as one of the first that she was expecting a baby and would drop out soon. However, she would like to stay partner of him and return after the baby break.

Palomo soon after moved out of the apartment to live with Harke. Bitters moved in. It was his first apartment at all and his first together with his boyfriend. Even He wouldn't show it, but he couldn't wait for the day to come when Bitters would be finally able to move to Matthews. And Matthews couldn't wait for Bitters to move in. Unfortunately, his heat kicked in just the day Bitters moved in, so he wasn't much of a help. The fever still was high, but not as high as the last time.

Bitters kept up his job as driver, whilst Matthews studied hard and worked at the Omegans. He passed the exams with one of the best marks of the entire school, soon having a very good paid job at a local software developing company. This company was famous all over the world, Matthews travelling all around the globe. But he would never forget where his home was, coming back home just to be with Bitters. Whenever he had the chance, he would come home earlier. He just loved the spark of happiness in Bitters eyes and how his face would brighten up when he would come into the apartment and notice that he was already home.

Simmons kept on studying hard. After Kai dropped out of high school, she decided to move out. Which led to Grif asking him to move in with him. The apartment would be too big for him alone. Sure thing would Simmons accept, happy to be out of the old apartment.

He would take with him what he could, and sell his stuff to the next inhabitant or other people needing some furniture or stuff.

The living room got back is initial purpose, setting up Grifs TV and Simmons couch (Which was in better shape than the old rug standing there previously).

Kais old room became Simmons study. Finally he had enough space to spread out his documents and enough quiet to really learn something.

Grif often would gripe at him that this stuff was boring and that he should take it easy, but in the end, he would respect it when Simmons said he would go study. He would even try to keep the noises on a minimum to not disturb his Omega.

The result of this hard work was a summa cum laude for Simmons and a job at the local Texan observatory. Sure, he would often travel to the Atacama to study the cosmos there, but most of the time he was at the Texan observatory, being able to go home when he was done with his work.

After some years, he managed an exploit, writing an essay about some difficult stuff Grif didn't want or could understand, but from this day on, his love was something like a local famous in the astrologists lobbies.

Which opened up a lot of ways for him. In the end, Simmons remained at the Texan observatory, although he cut back on work to deepen the subject of his exploit-essay.

When they found out that Carolina was pregnant, Simmons got somewhat strange for several days, locking himself up in his study and working like a madman. Grif practically had to pry him off his work, turn him upside down, and shake him to get out of him what was up.

The Omega had seen this longing glance of Grif when they came to talk to family, which somehow frightened and upset the redhead.

It took Grif almost the whole night to get into Simmons head that he, yes, would love to have his own kids, but that, no, he wouldn't stress Simmons about that. If he didn't want kids (his own or adopted) it was fine for Grif too. He really wouldn't put pressure on him about this issue.

After some days more, Simmons seemed to have gotten to terms with this whole thing, jumping back to his old self.

Only after one or two years later, this subject would come up again. Kai had her own kids, Grif often having them over to look after them. Which helped Simmons a lot to get used to them.

Some evening, just after Kai came over to get the kids, Simmons and Grif were sitting on the couch and cuddling, when the Omega brought the subject up. Asked Grif if he still wanted his own kids.

Grif would answer of course, but he still wouldn't stress Simmons about that, he would be happy too without them.

Simmons smiling and only remarking that his heat would kick in tomorrow. It took the Alpha some minutes to understand and about ten times the question if he was really, really, really sure about that. Simmons would only smile and nod every time, confirming that yes, he was really, really, really sure about this.

A week after Simmons heat was over; he would jump out of the bed early in the morning, running of for the toiled and retching out his guts. After the initial panic Grif and Simmons soon clicked what was up, both calling the day in to lay in their bed to cuddle and kiss the whole day to celebrate.


End file.
